Finding Solace
by OnTheWildside
Summary: It had been near 15 years since I had been back to Georgia. It was only fitting that once I arrived, all hell broke loose in the form of the apocalypse. We were able to escape the airport, form civilization. We called it Woodbury. I was there for the founding, and I was there when it came crashing down. Continuation of my 'Heat of the Night' one-shot.
1. Prologue

**I wrote **_**Heat of the Night**_** and I completely fell in love with that version of 'princess.' I got the hankering to write some Daryl fanfiction since **_**Safety Not Guaranteed**_** is over and I'm completely stuck in **_**Usque Ad Mortem**_**. This is the result of that. **

**I highly recommend reading **_**Heat of the Night **_**first if you haven't already, but it's not necessary as I believe this story can completely hold it's own.**

* * *

_I was supposed to be well on my way to New York by now. Instead, I had one important pit stop to make. _

_I sat outside of the Austell County Jail. The bail bondsman had already slipped inside. I didn't wait very long before Daryl walked out and started storming down the road. _

_"Dixon!" I called out the window. He didn't waiver, just kept marching. "Dammit Dixon..." I muttered, jumping out of the car and chasing him down. I caught him by the shoulder and spun him to face me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he was gonna pull a stunt like that." _

_"Don't bother." He mumbled, shaking me off._

_"At least let me take you home." _

_"Don't ya have somewhere ta be?" _

_"I have time to take you. I had time to bail you out."_

_"You bailed me out?" _

_"Yeah... who else?"_

_"Ye shouldn't have done that. Won't yer old man be pissed atcha?"_

_"He doesn't know."_

_"He will. Small town. Whatcha bail me out fer anyway? Thought ye were leavin' and never lookin' back?" _

_"I couldn't leave knowing you were locked up for some shit you didn't do."_

_"How ye know I didn't steal all that stuff from the safe?" He yelled._

_"Because you were busy fucking me the entire weekend." I yelled right back. "I know you wouldn't do that, anyway." I said more calmly._

_"Why not? I thought I was just like all the Dixon men?"_

_"My father said that. Not me." He just stared back at me with his blazing blue eyes. "You have an arrest record now, though. You fit in a little better." I teased him._

_He didn't take the bait. "Just git outta here, princess. Yer needed in New York anyway."_

_"Why don't you come with me?" I searched his face for some type of recognition, all I got was a blank stare. My heart sank about ten feet in my chest. _

_"I gotta stay here." He half-whispered. "Merle needs me."_

_"Merle? You mean the brother that abandoned you? Isn't he still in prison?" _

_"Gets out soon." _

_"Then send him a postcard!" I shouted. I tried to calm myself, sighing in exasperation. "Look, Dare... this is our chance ta get out of Austell."_

_"Wrong. This is yer chance. I'm never leavin' Austell and you know it. Yer gonna go to school in New York and be something and I'm stuck here workin' at the steel mill." He bit his lip and looked down to his ankles. "Ye should go. 'Fore anyone sees ye talkin' ta me."_

_"But Dixon, I -"_

_"Go on now, git!" He yelled in that gravely voice of his. _

_I fought back tears as I ran to the car. I locked the door and let the tears fall as they may. I watched Daryl turn the corner before I put the car into drive. I sped down the highway and away from Austell forever._

* * *

I had perfect timing, deciding to come home just as the outbreak started. I didn't even make it out of the airport. Me and a few others made it into a break room for the workers in the airport and had been living off of Mountain Dew and Snickers for a few days.

Eventually, the army raided the airport and most of the other large buildings in the city. I made it to a refugee camp just outside of Atlanta, but that night it was raided by other survivors. All the soldiers were slain but they took pity on the women and children. A man by the name of Martinez greeted us when we arrived at their camp. They had been pilfering and pillaging since the outbreak hit. Their goal was to start a safe community, free of plague.

Months passed, our community grew, we found a small town. Pooling our resources, we blocked it off from the outside world. We were able to run generators and get electricity and running water.

We called it Woodbury.

I was there for the founding, and I was there when it came crashing down.

* * *

**It's no secret that I hate how they ended Season 3 with the Woodbury survivors moving into the prison, but I'm nothing if not adaptable. It gave me a beautiful opportunity to revive this relationship since I was having some Daryl Dixon withdrawals. I'm also going to tie in some of the plot points from season 4 that they covered in the trailer. I'm attempting to try something completely new with this story, so let me know how you like it so far!**


	2. Escape From Woodbury

I had been in solitary confinement for a few days. A weak punishment, if you asked me. I had seen much worse happen to people for doing far less. Woodbury had been going down hill for the last few weeks, everyone knew it, they were just too stupid to say anything.

I didn't agree with half of the shit the Governor had planned for Woodbury. I didn't take part in any of the activities that most of the residents did. I had been planning an escape for sometime, it was just near impossible with the security this place was under.

When the Governor told us we were going to war, I wasn't the only one skeptical, but I was the only one to protest. If it weren't for Martinez being there, I probably wouldn't still be here, not that there's much to live for these days anyway.

I waited until it was dark, the streets were all empty. Not many people were left behind, only the senior citizens and young children were exempt from the war on the prison. Getting out of the room was easy enough. I learned a thing or two about picking locks from Daryl when we were teenagers. I thought of him often, these days.

Merle, his brother, was found a few weeks after we built Woodbury. He said the last he knew, Daryl was alive, but he lost the group when he lost his hand. I didn't talk to Merle much after that.

I grabbed what I felt was necessary, only filling one bag. I slipped through the alley ways until I made it close enough to the gate. I figured the new people were too kind hearted to shoot me if I decided to jump the fence. I could make it by myself to one of those cars on the other side. I knew for a fact they all worked because I helped Martinez hotwire a few of them to get them here. Hotwiring was another trait I learned from Dixon.

I froze when the guns started firing. I realized quickly that they weren't aiming at me, but the other side of the barricade. I heard shouting and someone mentioned Karen, who was supposed to be in the army. A male voice said something about everyone being dead. They said they were looking for Andrea. I was pretty sure that dumb bitch had made a run for it. She and the Governor had been pretty cozy until all this talk of war started.

Tyreese and Sasha let strangers in. They were so stupid and naïve. I heard they made it up until now taking out the dead with gardening tools. Anything must have been better than what they were used to. How wrong they were when they ended up here.

I recognized Karen, but she wasn't alone. Two men and a dark woman traipsed in with her.

It was dark, but I could still make out the chiseled cheekbones beyond the long hair and scruffy beard. I was certain that if I was close enough, those pensive, gleaming eyes would glow a clear, light blue. Hell, I would recognize that gait of his anywhere. One of those men was Daryl Dixon.

I was still slumping in the shadows, back tight against the cold brick of one of the housing buildings. I wasn't sure what my next move would be. The entire army was gone, Woodbury was no longer the safe haven we all had imagined, and the prison survivors had made it past the wall. My entire idea of escape had seemed stupid, at this point. What the fuck was I gonna do on the road by myself anyway.

I waited until the Daryl and the others were out of sight. Karen ran off to the nursing home type building that the children and elderly were all in. I watched Tyreese and Sasha get down off the wall before I approached them. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're getting the fuck out of here." Tyreese said. "We're gonna get the bus. They said we can go back to the prison with them."

"How did you get out of confinement?" Sasha asked.

"Does it matter? Go help Karen." Tyreese instructed me.

I ran to the building Karen was in to find her helping the older people out of bed and awaking the children. "What can I do?" I asked.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, surprised. "Nevermind. Just get the kids up. We need to go. I don't know if Philip is gonna come back or what."

"He's alive?" I asked, equally surprised. The way they said it made it sound as though everyone but Karen was killed.

"Him, Martinez, and Shumpert got away after killing everyone. We didn't even actually fight the prisoners." Her eyes welled with tears that she began to blink back.

"Martinez…?" I whispered. I knew he was devoted to the Governor and his mission, but I didn't think he would callously kill people.

"Your boyfriend's just as guilty as the Governor." She bit.

"He's not my boyfriend." I muttered.

I got all the kids out of bed and dressed. It was easy to get them outside and onto the bus. Most of them were orphans now. I don't know how we were going to tell them. I sat on the bus watched the kids as Karen and Sasha helped all of the old men and women onto the bus.

The strangers walked out solemnly with food and supplies, packing them onto a large pick-up truck. The man I didn't know asked Tyreese if we were all here and ready and he nodded and asked him about Andrea. He explained they found her and Milton and it wasn't good. I watched Daryl approach a motorcycle I recognized to be Merle's and start it up. The truck and bus followed as we took a short trip to the prison.

The sun was rising as we approached the building. It was a fortress. Safety awaited on the other side of it's walls. That was, after all, the one thing we were all searching for in times like these.


	3. Home Sweet Home

"Rick Grimes" addressed us in the center of the cell blocks as soon as we got inside. He informed us that the Governor was still out there and no one was sure if he would come back or not. He told us we were welcome to stay but we would need to secure more of the prison in order to accommodate all of us.

There were a few questions from the people of Woodbury, but from what I could tell, we all seemed content. We were going to make camp in the common room until we could open up more of the prison blocks.

Daryl stared daggers at me the entire meeting. I smiled, assuring him that it was indeed me, here in the flesh. He never made a motion to confront me, keeping his distance the whole day, but his eyes never left mine.

The day carried on. We made conversation, trying to learn about our new neighbors. We shared a meal, then finally tried to sleep.

I had laid there for what felt like hours, but I couldn't find rest. I only tossed and turned. Eventually, I worked up the courage to get up and sneak out, making it to the overpass that they used as a lookout. The caged in walkway didn't make any effort to control the cold, autumn air, but I didn't mind it much. I was used these chilly Georgia nights. I sank to the ground in my pajamas and watched the walkers that were beyond the fences, gathering in groups. I was so used to the noises they made, it was almost soothing to hear them off in the distance.

If it wasn't for the clink that the door made, I wouldn't have heard him sneak up beside me. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep, princess?" His voice was like liquid gravel, soft spoken and so smooth, despite the rasp of too many years of smoking.

"Looks like I'm not the only one."

He leaned against the fencing in a cool manner. "I don't sleep much nowadays."

"I don't remember you ever sleeping much." I scoffed.

"How'd you, ye know – "

"How did I end up in Woodbury?" I finished.

"Yeah. Merle didn't mention it."

"He wouldn't have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind. It's not important." I sighed. I couldn't tell him the whole story about me and Merle. "What happened to him, anyway? Did you ever find each other?"

"Yeah, he uh… he didn't make it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yer avoidin' the question."

"I helped build Woodbury, I guess. I was there from the beginning. Before we met the Governor, before we found Merle."

"Ye came back to Georgia?" He slumped down beside me, leaning his arms on his knees.

"I was coming home to visit. I got stuck in the Atlanta airport when the outbreak hit. Then I found Martinez."

"Martinez?" I practically spat the word out, like it left a sour taste on his tongue.

I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say, so I waited for him say something. I expected him to just walk away.

"I shoulda went with you when I had the chance." He whispered.

"Would things really be so different now?"

"Ain't no tellin'. Look, about that shit I said – "

"Don't mention it. It's all in the past." I finally turned to look at him. Really look at him.

He had aged more than he probably should have over the years. I guess the apocalypse will do that to you. His hair had darkened considerably and he had gray in his chin. That birthmark I had so loved in high school was still where it was, almost more perfect than I remembered. I imagined his arms were still chiseled and muscular beneath his jacket. I remembered them holding himself up above me, his broad shoulders heaving, gleaming in sweat. I shook the thought from my head. "You still owe me one, though."

"I ain't got any money, if that's what ye mean." He smirked.

"I don't imagine that would do me any good now, anyway." I laughed.

"Prolly not."

"Did you stay in Austell up until the outbreak?" I asked, more seriously.

"Yeah, Merle and I left after we hit a few stores."

"Not many people made it out?"

"Ye mean yer parents?" He asked.

"Yeah. I always wondered."

"I think their house got raided. Wasn't too sure. Didn't look good."

I sobbed a little, despite the numb feeling I had felt towards them up until this moment. There was always that slim hope that they were okay.

"Sorry." Daryl muttered.

I nodded half-heartedly, drying my eyes. "I kinda knew, I guess."

Daryl cleared his throat, running his thumb over his bottom lip. "We should get some sleep."

"You go. I'll stay out here a while longer." I said. "I can't stand it in there."

"The prison?"

"I don't like being confined." I shrugged. He nodded, getting to his feet. I knew he understood better than most exactly how I felt.

"Try and git some rest." He muttered, turning and walking to the door.

* * *

**So, we finally got to talk to Daryl! I know you all were probably waiting on baited breath for that one. **

**I really like the idea of Daryl still being a tortured soul. I wanna take hints from Norman Reedus's ideas of how Daryl would react in social situations.**

**I realize Daryl's changed and all that during the progression of Season 3, but I think that a little bit of Season 1&2 Daryl is still lingering in the shadows. That's what most of this is gonna be fore a while; Daryl grappling with his old demons and still trying to grow as a person and be the backbone of the prison survivors. He isn't going to be romantic, he's going to remain a little rough around the edges. **

**Also, I've gotten concerns about princess and Martinez. I really liked Daryl and Martinez's rivalry in 'Arrow on the Doorpost' and thought I would kind of revive that element with princess being in the middle of it. **

**Don't forget to send me ideas and reviews! I love reading your ideas and encouragement! **


	4. Tension and Teamwork

As time progressed, I became steadily more aware of exactly who was left from Woodbury. In edition to the children and the geriatrics, there were only about a handful of proper adults. As luck would have it, these were the select few that no one could get along with.

Of course there was Karen, who was such a frigid bitch that no one tried to communicate with here. There was also John, the vulgar pervert, Wayne, AKA mister know it all, and then Jordana, my cellmate who barely spoke. There were also a few of the teenagers who didn't make the cut when it came to weapons training. That included Zach and Karen's son, Noah.

Tensions were running high in the prison. The Woodbury survivors were not used to such primitive accommodations. We had been accustomed to running water and electricity. In Woodbury we all had our own rooms and privacy. Here, we were all in such close quarters that we could barely escape hearing our neighbors breathe at night. It's not as though we weren't grateful for the roof and the protection. We were especially grateful to be out of the hands of the Governor.

For the most part, we kept to ourselves our first week there. Wayne was apprehensive of Rick, almost leery of him because we had been burned by the Governor.

I didn't buy into that. Daryl wasn't stupid like Merle. He wouldn't be here if Rick wasn't who he claimed to be. To be honest, I was shocked Daryl was here at all. He wasn't one to follow orders, but here he was, seemingly Rick's right hand man, following orders like a good little soldier.

To top it all off, we had been noticing the walkers traveling in larger groups. They were congregating around the gates in swarms, making everyone even more tense. Day by day, we noticed more and more overwhelming the fence.

Days passed and I hadn't spoken to Daryl at all. We would cross paths occasionally and he would nod in my direction but that was about all I was getting.

The food supply started to dwindle tremendously. We had close to 75 people to feed and from what I understood from looking in the pantry when I helped in the kitchen, the food here was in short supply.

"We need to make a run." Rick finally announced. "We need more volunteers since we have so many mouths to feed."

"How did Woodbury operate runs?" Glenn asked.

"The Governor had soldiers he'd send out. We don't know much about how things were run." Wayne said.

"What about the bunker?" I asked. I suddenly became painfully aware that all eyes were now on me. Including Daryl's. "Before Woodbury, we had an army bunker, at Fort Gillem, we would raid. It's out in the middle of nowhere. Seemed to have endless supplies. I'm not sure if it ran out or not. After we built the wall, they came up with… alternate ways to gather things."

"Could you get us there?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, I don't know if it's depleted or not." I shrugged.

"S'waste o' time, if ye ask me." Daryl muttered from behind Rick.

"If it's close, I don't see why we shouldn't chance it." Rick decided. "Daryl, you're coming, right?" He nodded his compliance, trailing his thumb over his bottom lip and shifting his crossbow on his shoulder.

"Maggie and I will go." Glenn said.

"Count me in." Tyreese said.

All in all, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne, John, Wayne, and myself all ended up on this little excursion.

We decided to take a few of the vehicles, two trucks that the prison survivors already had and then a vehicle we in Woodbury had affectionately named 'The Crusher.' It was a Land Rover with industrial strength brush guards along the front. She came equipped with flood lights and a set of rims with razor sharp spikes on it. She belonged to an apocalypse enthusiast we met in Atlanta. Ironically enough, her owner didn't make it to Woodbury along with the monstrous SUV.

I led them straight to the bunker. It wasn't far. From what Martinez and I could tell, they had basically made a fallout shelter in the middle of the barracks here. It looked like a military training facility.

Daryl pulled to a stop ahead of us and flipped his cross bow over his shoulder, instantly shooting one walker in the head before jumping off the bike and grasping his hunting knife, stabbing another in the side of the skull.

We all followed behind, coming to a stop and hopping out to make short work of the small pack of walkers that we had encountered. We kept our guns to ourselves, avoiding the loud noises, and making due with pocket knives for the most part. Michonne wielded a katana sword with expert skill and Tyreese stuck with a standard 64oz hammer. I had a standard bayonet that I had stolen from Martinez's belongings, among other things. I took out three walkers by myself.

"Is this it?" Rick asked.

"There's a cellar door under that truck." I pointed to the armored truck in the middle of the field.

"Under it?"

"We pushed it over the trapdoor so no one else would raid it." I shrugged. "Seemed like a good enough idea. I just hope it still starts."

"Does anyone know how to drive it?" Maggie asked.

"Martinez was ex-military. He did it all."

"How hard can it be?" Tyreese asked.

"You haven't seen the inside." I muttered.

It took at least an hour to get the armored truck out of the way. We ended up having to tow it with one of the trucks while the rest of us pushed it out of the way.

By the time we got the trapdoor open, we were exhausted. All the ruckus brought a few more walkers in our direction. It was only half a dozen or so, and we made quick work of the group before descending the stairs into the bunker.

"I can't believe all of this was so close and we didn't even know it!" Glenn exclaimed.

"This is amazing!" Maggie agreed.

"We'd fill up the buckets on the floor and attach them to that pulley and pass them out that way." I instructed Rick, showing him the system we had developed.

We started gathering food and toiletries and whatever else we could use and passing it out into the waiting trucks.

I rounded a corner past a few of the shelves and found a few sets of cots.

Sometimes when we would scavenge for supplies, we would get stuck in the bunker overnight. "We need any cots?" I asked Rick.

"Reckon we got enough." Daryl said from behind me. I moved the first cot and found a kukri lying on the floor beneath it. I picked up the blade, recognizing it instantly. It was Martinez's. "What's that?" He asked, taking the blade from me.

"It's Martinez's." I paused. "He had it when we left Woodbury."

Daryl looked as though he was contemplating something important. "You sweet on him?" He finally asked.

"Is that your business?"

"Makin' it my business." He bit under his breath.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect, Dixon?"

"Ain't jealous." He mumbled, stepping closer, looming over me. "Answer the question."

"We're just friends. We were just friends."

"Good." He muttered. He inched closer, leaning so he was mere inches away from my face, his clear blue eyes pensive and calculating.

Behind Daryl, Glenn cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?" Instantly, Daryl pulled back, turning to face his friend. "Rick needs your help up top." He informed Daryl.

"Be right there." Daryl muttered. He handed the kukri back to me. "We'll talk later." He said quietly before he sauntered away.

Glenn continued to stare at me as Daryl walked away. "I didn't mean to ruin a moment."

"It's fine. Nothing was going on."

"Daryl told us that he knew you from, well, from before, ye know?"

I just nodded. I was actually surprised that he had shared that with his group.

"It's hard to find a private moment these days, huh?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." I sighed, spinning the kukri in one hand.

"Glenn, give me a hand?" Maggie called from around the corner. Glenn gave me an apologetic look and ran in her direction.

If I wasn't confused before, I definitely was now.


	5. Tallulah Falls

**So, since actual 'present day' smut is going to take some development, I decided to add some flashbacks for everyone's viewing pleasure. Let me know if I should keep doing these or is you just wanna know what's going on in the prison. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Daryl was never one to celebrate special occasions. I knew it was his birthday without him saying anything. We'd grown up in Austell together our whole lives. School was starting back next week and Daryl had been alone at the trailer park for close to a month._

_I stole one of my dad's credit cards and snuck out close to dawn. Daryl was still asleep when I got to the trailer park. Luckily, he didn't bother locking the doors ever. I slunk through the empty beer cans and discarded clothing and found Daryl, facedown in his mattress, completely spread eagle. _

"_Rise and shine, Dixon!" I shouted, pouncing on the sheet-less mattress, eliciting a groan from Daryl. _

"_What time is it?" He mumbled. _

"_Dare, it's your birthday. Get up. I got a surprise for you." _

_He raised his head enough to look at me. "Yer still wearin' clothes." He pouted. _

_I slapped his arm. "It's not that kind of a surprise!"_

"_It don't involve sex or booze, I ain't interested." _

"_If I promise you both, will you get out of bed?"_

"_I'll think 'bout it." He smirked, rolling onto his back. "C'mere." He grasped the back of my neck and pulled me down, catching me in a deep kiss. He snaked his hand under the back of my shirt and trailed his way up to my bra strap before I pulled back. _

"_Happy Birthday, Dixon." I smiled before I pulled myself out of the bed and grabbed some clothes off of the floor and tossed them at his face. "Now get your ass out of bed."_

* * *

"_Where are ye takin' me?" _

"_You gonna keep askin' me that?"_

"'_Til ye tell me." _

"_It's a surprise. I can't tell you. That ruins the whole aspect of it being a surprise." _

"_We goin' to a strip club?" He wagged his eyebrows at me and lit up a cigarette. _

"_You wish, Dixon. It's something a little more tame." _

"_Yer a pain in the ass, girl." _

"_Keep yer shirt on. We're almost there." I muttered, grabbing his cigarette and taking a drag before handing it back._

* * *

_We ended up at Tallulah Falls before noon. Daryl didn't want to admit it, but I knew he was excited, no matter how he tried to cover it up. He loved the woods, being out in nature. _

"_The fuck we doin' 'ere?" _

"_Hiking, Dixon. It's what you do in the mountains." I said. We climbed out of the car and I went to the trunk, pulling out some hiking gear and tossing a bag to Daryl. _

"_What's this?" _

"_I took the liberty of packing your stuff while you were getting dressed." _

"_We stayin'?"_

"_I got a cabin by the river." I smirked. "We're just staying the night." _

"_Yer parents don't care?" _

"_They know I'm here, they just don't know with who."_

_He nodded, licking his lips before shrugging the bag over his broad shoulders. "Where we going?" _

"_We've gotta make it over the ridge to get to the cabins."_

"_We climbin' that?" He nodded to the mountains. _

"_Yeah, faster we make it to the river, the faster the real party begins." I winked. _

"_Can I get a preview?" He smirked. _

_I smacked his shoulder and he feigned innocence. "Anticipation, sir. It heightens the senses." I locked the car and ran in front of him. "They're expecting us."_

* * *

"_Come on, slow poke! What's the matter? Can't keep up?" I called back over my shoulder. We decided to go off trail since we had a map of the topography in the area. We cut through the woods to take a more direct route to the falls. _

"_Naw, just enjoyin' the view." He muttered. _

_We could hear the roaring of the falls in the near distance. "Hurry, Dixon! You've got to see this!" I called back. I made it to the peak of the ridge and you see everything, practically feel the spray of the falls. _

_Daryl came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. He stared at the view with me in silence for a moment. "Thanks, princess." _

"_You like it?"_

"_S'nicest thing anyone did fer me." He admitted, kissing my forehead. _

"_I'm glad." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing into him. He groaned and leaned down to kiss me. I cut the kiss short and pulled away. "Halfway there, babe." I giggled, running down into the ravine that the river trailed through. _

_It must have been mid-afternoon before we made it to the cabin. It was a small, rustic shack with a great view of the river. It wasn't much, but it had a bed. _

"_What do you wanna do first, birthday boy?" _

"_I think ye know." He smirked. Before I knew it, his hands were digging into my hips and his lips were on my neck, biting and kissing the erogenous zones, kissing down my collar bone. He grasped the thin fabric of my tank top and tugged it up, breaking contact only long enough for the shirt to come off. _

_I worked my hands between us and began working on the buttons of his flannel shirt. He had cut the sleeves off of the shirt. I knew full well he wouldn't let me take it all the way off, but I could manage to see his chest, run my fingers over the muscles there. He didn't stop my efforts. By now he knew I wouldn't push him. I respected his boundaries. When I finished the last button, I didn't stop there. I quickly found the button to his jeans and undid them, followed closely by the zipper._

_I kissed him one last time before letting myself fall to my knees on the hardwood floors. I slipped my hands into the back of Daryl's jeans and tugged down until the denim hit the floor, catching at his ankles when his hiking boots got in the way. I smirked up at him, working on his boxers next, tugging them down to follow his jeans. His erection sprung forth. I kissed the head, tasting pre-cum, before I slid my tongue around the tip. I slipped my tongue from the tip to the base and back before Daryl grasped the back of my head and jerked his hips forward, slamming his entire length into my mouth and causing me to gag. He was never one for foreplay. He continued to fuck my mouth, thrusting his hips and moving my head, his fingers tangled in my hair, until he jerked forward, moaning loudly and coming hard, his load splattering the back of my throat. He smirked at me as I rose to my feet. "Fuck, girl. I'm havin' a good birthday." _


	6. Squirrel Stew

**For anyone wondering, I changed the name of this from **_**Second Chances**_** to **_**Finding Solace**_** because I thought the title was a little generic. I hope it's not confusing or anything. I've been writing this story as I go, which is really different for me. I'm usually at least ten chapters ahead of myself before I start posting anything for others to read, so I'm still in the process of beta-testing this to see where it's gonna go. **

* * *

Daryl didn't keep true to his words. Days went by, we barely saw him. He and Rick and a few of the other men when hunting, they went foraging. They came back with truck full's of pigs and chickens, then built coops and pens. That same day, Michonne came back on a horse. Hershel began farming. We took turns tending a garden. We had to make this place more sustainable.

While the men were busy hunting and farming, us women spent most of the day cooking and cleaning. Chauvinistic gender roles aside, I didn't mind much. We washed clothes and dishes all morning. I spent most of my time during the day helping tend to the children. The older children took 'classes' with Carol while I played daycare teacher to the younger ones along with Beth. Around midday, we would all venture into the kitchen and start making food for the rest of the survivors.

"Squirrels." Carol sighed. "I used to think they were so cute. Cried when I hit them on the side of the road."

"Now they're a regular delicacy." I laughed. "Do you do anything beside roast the little buggers?"

"I'm not exactly trained in the culinary arts of squirrel cooking." She mumbled.

"You must not have grown up in the mountains." I scoffed. "Squirrel stew. Just like grandma used to make. Easy enough, can make enough for a day or so." I pulled down a sack of potatoes and put them on the table. "We need to wash and cut them." I grabbed a few cans of corn and tomato sauce we had stashed. I also searched the pantry for onions. Jordana and Beth helped Carol wash and cut the potatoes and onions while I tried to open all the cans, probably getting carpal tunnel in the process.

"You grew up in Austell, right?" Carol asked casually.

"I did."

"Daryl came from there." She stated blankly.

"True."

"He said you guys knew each other?"

"We went to school together. All twelve years. 'Til he dropped out, anyway."

"I've been dying to know… What was he like?"

"You mean was he always like this?" I smiled. "He was worse, if you can imagine. Daryl has a lot of demons. He was always out for himself. Drank a lot, kind of promiscuous. You know, the town bad boy. The one everyone avoided. He was raised by a sociopath." I sighed. "It must have taken a lot of coaxing to get him out of his shell, get him to this point. He's still got a ways to go, though."

"So he was always a loner?" Beth asked quietly.

"For the most part." I fibbed. I didn't think he wanted all his business out in the open with these people. If he didn't willingly tell them about his past, maybe there was a reason. I also didn't see a point in telling them about our past, seeing as how it didn't seem like it was an issue for Daryl. It also didn't seem like it would be possible for us to have any type of future.

"He'll like this, I think." Carol changed the subject. "Maybe it'll be good for him to have you around."

Somehow, I doubted that.

* * *

The nights were steadily growing colder and colder. Winters in Georgia were nothing I wasn't used to. We didn't fare too bad this far south of the Mason-Dixon line, but the cold hard walls of the prison didn't contain heat well.

There was a fire burning in the center of the cell block that did little for the chill. I was finding it harder to sleep since I couldn't get comfortable. I had moved my things into an empty cell days ago. Karen and a few of the older children also took cells while the bulk of the survivors from Woodbury stayed in the common room.

All the women had been taking turns tending to the children, but most nights I ended up in the common room reading the children bedtime stories and singing lullabies until they passed out.

I had been humming the chorus of 'Golden Slumbers' for a few minutes and almost all the children shut their eyes and began to doze off save for Katie. She was curled up at my side with her head resting on my thigh, looking up at me with big brown eyes.

I must admit I had a soft spot for that little girl. She was only six. Her father, and only surviving family member, was Eric. He, of course, was killed along with the rest of the Woodbury army.

"Are you gonna try to sleep, sweetheart?" I asked. She shook her head furiously, sending light blonde curls tossing to and fro. "And why not?"

"The nightmares." She mumbled.

"Sweetie, nothing's gonna happen to you here."

"Got that right." Daryl muttered from the doorway. He had his crossbow over his shoulder and leaned into the door frame onto his other shoulder. "Got watch duty. Was wonderin' if you wanted ta keep me company."

We hadn't spoken since the supply run. I was aware he had been staring at me all during dinner. He had shoveled squirrel stew in his mouth like he was starving. I knew the dish would jog his memory. His generous offer just caught me off guard. "Give me a minute?"

"Be out by the door." He muttered, adjusting his crossbow and walking out of sight.

"You have to go to sleep now." I instructed, picking her up and tucking her in next to some of the older kids.

"He likes you." She said simply.

I couldn't help but smile. "How do you know that?"

"He looks at you the way daddy used to look at mommy." She mumbled, her eyes already growing heavy.

"Get some sleep." I smirked, kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

I found Daryl on the other side of the exit, waiting on me. Now, he was equipped with blankets. "Yer good with kids."

"So are you. Hard to picture badass Daryl Dixon with a baby in his arms." I smirked. He glared at me over his shoulder and we kept walking to the watch tower. Once up the stairs, Daryl knocked on the door and Tyreese and Sasha answered, looking ready for their shift to be over. They thanked us and we all said good night to each other before we settled inside the tower.

"So…" I began. "It's really hard to get privacy here."

"Ye use ta privacy, huh?"

I couldn't decide what he meant by that, so I continued. "It's hard to adjust here. No electricity, no water, really close quarters."

He huffed at my words and leaned against the frame of the window, looking out into the woods. "S'all you care about?"

"No, believe me, I'm grateful to be alive. Don't twist my words, Dixon." He let his head hang on his shoulders, still not facing me. I sighed heavily before I ventured further. "Let's just go ahead and address why you asked me here. I know you didn't just want company. I'll tell you whatever you wanna know."

"You been fuckin' Martinez?"

"No."

"Karen said – "

I cut him off. "Karen's a fucking liar."

"Then what did happen?"

"Martinez saved my life, more than once. We were friends and nothing more." I got up from the chair I had been sitting in up until that moment and walked over to Daryl. As soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he spun around to face me, grabbed my wrist and wrenching it away from him.

"He's not a good person." He reasoned.

"He used to be." I choked. "You and him, you aren't so different."

"Don'tchu say that."

"Why's that?" I asked, stepping closer into his personal space. "Got somethin' ta tell me, Dixon?"

"Ain't got nothin' ta say."

"Figures." I muttered. "You might have everyone in that prison fooled into thinking that you're fucking all powerful, the fucking backbone of the facility. I know better, Dare. You're nothing but a fucking coward. Merle did all your decision making for you, and now he's gone. You've got nothing and no one. So tell me, Dixon, what it is you've been dying to tell me for the past 15 years."

His resounding answer was nothing. Complete silence. He stared daggers at me for a full minute before turning and staring out the window, awkwardly shifting his crossbow on his shoulder.

"That's what I thought."


	7. Breaking Barriers

I didn't stay in the watch tower. I couldn't. My pent up emotions got the best of me and I was kind of ashamed at how I blew up at Daryl.

I walked out of my cell and toward the window to see what all the commotion was that had disturbed my slumber. More walkers than I had seen since Atlanta were gathering on the other side, moaning and shuffling in unison.

Daryl and Carol were standing just below the window, standing in the inner gate, watching the chaos unfold beyond the prison walls. They seemed to be conversing as Daryl ate breakfast. I couldn't help but feel jealous that they could hold a civil conversation.

I checked on the children, they were all asleep. The sun had barely risen yet. I decided to let them sleep. There were chores elsewhere to tend to. I went to the kitchen and began pumping water into the giant sink. I pulled a washboard out and some detergent and began scrubbing at the pile of children's clothing by the door.

It was hard work, washing clothing by hand. I thought it would be easier to beat the clothes on a rock in the river. The water ran almost black in no time. The dirt, rancid sweat, and walker blood was hard to get out. I did my best until the water ran clear and then piled them into a basket and carried them outside to the line we had tied up.

"Shouldn't be out here by yerself." I spun to face him. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"You're talking to me?" He glanced down to his feet tilted his chin up, ever so slightly, staring up at me with sparkling light blues from between chunks of dark brown hair. "Look… about last night. What I said? It was out of line. I'm sorry."

"S'all right."

"It's not, though. I get it. Shits changed. We're not the same people we were in high school. Silly of me to think any different." I went back to hanging out little shirts, toddler size shorts.

"We had a past." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well maybe it should just stay in the past."

He sighed, brushing his hair back and gripping his neck. "Need some help?"

"Don't tell me badass Daryl Dixon is gonna do women's work." I laughed.

"Why ye gotta be such a damn pain in the ass all the time? I'm just tryin' ta be nice ta ye."

"Sorry." I muttered. "I don't know how else to act towards you." I admitted sheepishly. "You're different, you know?"

"Yeah, and you ain't?"

All of a sudden, we heard a terrible noise, like metal bending and snapping. Our eyes shot to the fence. A group of walkers had applied too much pressure to this one spot and the fence was starting to buckle beneath their weight. Daryl didn't hesitate, flipping his crossbow over his arm and shooting a bolt straight through a male walker's eye. "Go get Rick!" He yelled back at me.

"And leave you here? There's too many!" I screamed back, grabbing my bayonet from my pocket. Daryl didn't have time to load another arrow and draw back the string. He dropped the crossbow nearby and pulled out a tomahawk and his Bowie knife and started hacking away at the walkers while trying to right the fence at the same time.

I ran to the fence and applied all my weight, trying to push it back upright from the right side while Daryl cleared his path on the right side. I managed to stab a few walkers in the head through the fence. Wayne and Rick came running from the prison after Daryl had managed to push the fence back together. Unfortunately, we had to stay put until we figured out a way to mend the fence.

"The fuck happened?" Wayne asked.

"Decided to invite a couple walkers in for a tea party. Rest got jealous." Daryl scoffed. "The fuck does it look like?"

Soon Glenn, John, and Tyreese ran out, followed closely by a few others.

"Little help would be nice. I'm not exactly a body builder here." I strained against the fence, trying to keep my fingers out of the way of the biters while holding the chain link in place. Wayne quickly took my place.

"Can we sew this up?" Glenn asked.

"We could try, but it would be a temporary fix." Rick shook his head.

John and Tyreese helped me hack up a few more walkers as Maggie ran up with some 14 gauge wire. She and Glenn worked quickly, trying to bind the fence back together.

"What about the bus?" I thought. "We could park it on the fence here until we could think of something?"

"Good idea, princess. Just line up all the cars along the fence so we can't get in or out." John laughed. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen and cook daddy up some food while us men make a real plan?" He smacked my ass with a laugh and I turned around swinging.

"Ye best be glad I'm holdin' up this fence." Daryl growled. "You don't talk to a lady that way."

"Looks like you moved on from the Mexican to the redneck. When you gonna grow a pair and fuck with a real man, sweet cheeks?" He laughed.

My fist made contact with his nose and began gushing blood.

Daryl let go of the fence and rushed in front of me, his chest now flush with John's.

"Enough!" Rick yelled, pushing John backwards and standing between us. "She has a point. We just need something for a few hours at most until we can find something more substantial. Tyreese?" He muttered.

"I'm on it." He nodded, running to the bus.

Tyreese pulled the bus up to the fence as close as he could.

I shrugged my jacket back in place and ran towards the prison.

"That should hold for a while. Now, what else can we do?" Rick asked.

* * *

It took a few hours for the men to tear the door off of the back of the bus and reinforce it to the fence.

After dinner, I went outside to find Daryl. I had been meaning to talk to him after the little spat with John earlier. I found him outside with Rick talking by the newly renovated fence. They heard me coming. Rick turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"You boys plannin' on eatin' tonight?"

"It's not squirrel again, is it?" Rick laughed. "You know what we have to do." He muttered to Daryl before he turned and stopped before me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I hope you know we appreciate you. Whatever John said earlier? Well, he doesn't speak for all of us."

I nodded and he broke away, walking to the prison.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said. "To thank you."

"What for?"

"Earlier, with John."

"Guy's an asshole. Ye don't deserve ta be talked to like that."

"Well, I appreciate it." I walked over to him and he shifted a little the closer

I got. I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, just near his beauty mark. He pulled back quickly, shifting the strap on his crossbow and muttering about going on watch before he ran in the other direction, leaving me there all alone.


	8. Reinforcement

I had fence duty tonight. I read the kids a story from the complete works of Beatrix Potter and put them to sleep before the moon was high in the sky. I grabbed my jacket and my M89 before heading out to relieve Wayne.

I marched along the perimeter a few times before settling in on this spot near the edge where the watch tower couldn't see over the backside of the prison.

I hadn't spoken to Daryl since I had awkwardly kissed him earlier that week. Life went on as usual. Daryl had gone night hunting alone earlier in hopes of finding something better than squirrels. I wasn't worried. He could handle himself.

I was more concerned with what was going on between us. He had definitely become more emotional. He used to be so primal, relying on his instincts to guide him. This Daryl seemed to be the exact opposite.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and turned about face, staring through the scope of my rifle. The moon was full and I had decent lighting. Whatever it was wasn't walking like a walker, it was walking like a human, dragging something heavy. However, this human was being followed by walkers.

I caught a glimpse of the crossbow in the gleam of the light as he cocked it on his shoulder. I aimed and fired, taking out the walkers with precision from a long range before he had a chance to react. I ran to the gate, unlocking the lock on the chain and pulling it loose. I ran the few yards to him. "You alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Be alright." He winced, holding his shoulder and motioning to his feet were a large buck lay, already gutted and bleeding in the grass. He was a ten point of impressive size.

"Ye left a trail of breadcrumbs." I mumbled.

"Couldn't drag it here myself. Had to get some of the weight off." He shrugged. The walkers from the other side of the fence were slowly making their way over at the smell of fresh blood. I grabbed the deer's back hooves and Daryl grabbed his front and we hauled him in a half sprint to the gate just in the knick of time. I dropped the deer's hind quarters and spun around, shoving my shoulder into the gate and rapping the chain around the latch, locking the gate quickly.

"You shouldn't go hunting alone." I muttered.

"Didn't think I'd actually catch somethin'." He countered. He dropped his bow and rotated his shoulder.

"Did you pull something?" I asked, coming closer, but not touching him. After my previous rejection, I couldn't handle much more.

"Reckon so." He shrugged, wincing slightly at the motion.

"Can I, uh, try something?"

"Whatchu mean?"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Dare." He nodded, looking away from me and I placed my hand by his neck and on his shoulder, rotating my palms slightly. He was tense beneath my hands, jerking slightly, before he calmed himself. "It's not dislocated." I mumbled, applying a little more pressure. "Better?"

"Thanks." He muttered, taking a few steps away.

"Do you need help with the deer?"

"I kin manage."

I sighed and nodded, looking back towards the gate where at least thirty walkers moaned from the other side.

"You kin keep me company."

* * *

"So, what's with you and Carol?" I asked him. His hand tensed on his Bowie knife and he glanced up at me at me.

"Whatchu mean?"

"You asked me about Martinez." I shrugged, smirking mischievously.

"Ain't nothin' ta talk 'bout." He muttered, trying to skin the deer with his bulky knife.

"You'd have better luck with that if you had a fillet knife."

"Been makin' due."

"What do you wanna make out of Bambi?"

"Thought we'd skewer him and roast him. Easiest way."

"Should we do that now? Like how long do we have for it to stay _fresh_?"

"It's cold out. Probably a few hours. We'll do it now anyway." He shrugged.

"What were you gonna do with that?" I pointed to the deer's severed head.

"Might as well toss it over. They'll make quick work of it. Damn shame. Woulda been nice to mount."

"Right over our fireplace, huh?" I laughed along with him. He stopped abruptly and glared at me as he stood, throwing the head and the skin over the fence to the walkers. "Remember when we used to go hunting?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah." He huffed.

"We'd scare all the animals away with the noises we'd make in that tent." I smiled at the memory. I shifted in my place, trying to get more comfortable.

He shrugged, wandering over to the debris by the courtyard and finding a large metal fence post. "We'll burn those crates til the other's get up, git some firewood." He muttered. We had left over cardboard boxes and shipping crates that we had transported supplies in from the military bunker. He started piling the crates in the center of the basketball court and stomping on them to break them up, creating a little tee-pee of kindling. He pulled a red rag from his back pocket and a lighter and set the rag up in flames before throwing it in the center of the pyre.

I walked over and started busting boxes along with him. "You ever think about us?" I asked.

"How's that?"

"You heard me, Dixon."

He bit his lip, pausing for a second, looking as though he was seriously considering what I had just said. "Yeah," he nodded, "I guess so."

"Do you miss it?"

"The world's ending, princess. I miss a lot of shit."

"Sex?" I scoffed, swearing when I missed the box and pounded my foot on the ground.

He ran his thumb over his beard and licked his lip. "Nobody got time fer that." He muttered.

"That's not true. You know, before the invention of television, all people did was have sex. That's why they all had fifteen children."

"We ain't got room fer more mouths to feed."

"Jesus Christ, Dare! Can you get anymore tense?" He ignored the rhetorical question and started skewering his deer. "Sex would help." When he didn't reply again, I continued, wandering closer and closer to him as I spoke. "It's not like I'm asking you to go steady, Dixon! I don't want an engagement ring! It's the middle of the bloody apocalypse, it's not like you can take me out to Olive Garden and a movie. I just want someone to keep my bed warm. Work out a little tension."

"You can go inside. Sun'll be up soon. I kin handle this."

"You're unbelievable." I spat, shaking my head. "Here I am, making a fool out of myself, throwing myself at you and you're gonna tell me no?"

"Get some rest." He mumbled, turning away.


	9. Tip of the Iceberg

**This one's kind of short, but I thought it was worth putting out there anyway. I have something else I'm working on that's taking all of my time, and I can't wait to share it with all of you! I didn't want to neglect this story, though, so I decided to put this up early. Hope you all enjoy! Favorite/Follow/Review!**

* * *

_"Found more survivors today." Martinez muttered from the doorway. _

_I made a weak noise, almost a whimper. I was disinterested in what he was saying, staring blankly out the window of my apartment. _

_He took my silence as a sign to continue. "Lady outside of the city in a car. She had a little girl with her. Then this guy, we found in the medical supply warehouse. He only had one hand. Calls himself Dixon." _

_My head snapped back at him. "What did you say?" _

_"Dixon. He's a real piece of work, that one. But he's good with weapons. Pretty much sloshed when we found him. Milton's checking them out."_

_I jumped up and ran down the hall, down the stairs, over to Milton's infirmary type setup a few buildings over. Martinez kept yelling at me about curfew. _

_I turned the corner and there he was, the familiar face. Though, it wasn't the one I had expected to see. "It's you." I whispered. _

_"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little princess! Ain't you a sight for sore eyes!" He smiled that wicked smile, getting up from his seat. I could smell the whiskey from here. "Ye look surprised to see me, sweet cheeks. Come here and give ol' Merle a kiss."_

_"Wrong Dixon." I muttered. _

_"Oh, I see. Ye was expectin' baby brother, huh? Last I heard, Darlena was safe and sound outside of Atlanta. 'Course, all that was 'fore the Sheriff showed and handcuffed me to the roof." He raised his hand. I got a better look at the contraption he had managed to replace the missing appendage with. "Ye like this? Made it myself. Not as useful as a hand." He reached out and trailed the edge of the blade along my arm. "But it'll do." I jumped back. _

_"So Daryl? He's - "_

_"Alive? I don't rightly know. It's been at least a month, maybe longer since the group abandoned me. Baby brother isn't a people person. I wouldn't be surprised if he up and left the group. Whatchu care 'bout Daryl for anyhow?"_

_"Where was the camp, Merle? I can ask them to go look for them, bring them back here."_

_"Tried all that. They abandoned the site. Didn't look good. Can't ye settle for the older Dixon anyhow?" He winked at me. _

_"Nice try." I muttered, turning to leave. I wasn't exactly sure what I expected to find besides disappointment at this point. _

_"Princess, ye know ye broke baby brother's heart leavin' like ye did. Juss wasn't the same in ol' Austell without ye." I stopped in my tracks, placing a hand on the wall in the hallway._

_"I could say the same thing about you, Merle."_

_He ignored me. "Made a man outta him when I got outta prison. Best I could, anyway. He ain't gonna take ye back, if that's what ye reckoned ta do."_

_"Mind your business, Merle. It broke me up, too." _

_Martinez turned the corner and stopped when he saw me. "Come on, sweetheart. I'm covering your ass right now. Don't have much time."_

_"Sure, Caesar. I was just saying hi to an old friend." _

_"You know this kook?"_

_"Not as well as I wished she did." Merle snickered. Martinez shot him a warning glance and grabbed my arm, leading me away from Milton's lair. "I'll be seein' you, princess."_

_"Yeah Merle. Welcome to Woodbury."_

* * *

Jordana woke me up at dawn for morning duties. I apologized to her for the ruckus I caused last night that may have disturbed her sleep. She said she barely heard me crying.

I followed her downstairs to the kitchen and carried out daily chores. Carol came down shortly behind us and placed my rifle on the counter. "Daryl said you left this outside last night."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"He went to sleep, said he had a long night. We talked a bit beforehand. He looked exhausted."

"Had a busy night. He cleaned and cooked a dear by himself. I don't know if you've ever done that, Carol. It's hard work."

"It wasn't just that. I've never seen him so emotionally exhausted before. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"If I did, I think we should probably talk about that elsewhere." I said snidely.

"Help me with the laundry." She countered, grabbing a basket and handing it to me. I felt cornered, so I followed her into the courtyard to the clothes lines. I began pulling down dry clothing as she hung up wet ones behind me.

"We have a tumultuous relationship." I explained before she spoke. "We're volatile people."

"I'd say that's not even half of it. I think Daryl kind of overshadowed your relationship."

"If he did that, I think there must be a reason."

"Daryl's grown up a lot."

"Yeah, apocalypse'll do that for you."

"With Merle gone, he's had a chance to step out of his brother's shadow. He's become a good man, but he still has room for improvement."

"Can we stop beating around the bush, please?"

"You can stop being perverse. You and Daryl had a relationship."

"I'd hardly call it that. We'd fuck from time to time. He wanted to prove to his father that he was a man, blow off some steam, and I wanted to piss off daddy."

"That might be how it started, but that's not what it's boiled down to. He cares about you, I can tell. He just doesn't know how to deal with feelings like you and I."

"I obviously have a similar problem. All we do is argue."

"Give it some time. I think we're all on the edge in here."

"That's barely the tip of the iceberg." I scoffed.


	10. Pool Sharkin' in the Honky Tonk

**Maddy-MarieXO****: I completely agree. I cannot stand Carol. I hope this little back story more than makes up for the last chapter being so short!**

* * *

**This is pretty much a little back story. Basically, how Daryl and princess became 'friends' and more insight into what their relationship was like. **

* * *

_I was supposed to meet Josh at the movie theatre three hours ago, but he had stood me up once again. I decided to drown my sorrows at the Fifth Street Bar since I heard they didn't ID and I wasn't ready to go home yet. I walked there in heels and my short skirt, not really caring that I was being honked at and ogled. _

"_Whiskey straight, please." I asked the bartender. He gave me the once over, raising an eyebrow but not questioning me. He simply poured my drink and passed it over the counter. _

"_Sweetheart, that's gonna be a little strong for a girl sweet as yerself." He was older than me by at least five years. He had broad muscles from working hard and piercing blue eyes. His nose was broad and looked as though it had been broken before. _

"_You'd be surprised what I can handle." I retorted, choking back the entire glass and slamming it on the counter. _

"_Well, well, well. Girl right after my own heart. Not only is she sexy as hell but she can down whiskey with the best of 'em. Got a mouth on 'er too. I like that." He got up from his stool, sneaking over to me and pressing my back into the counter. "Get my girl another whiskey." He called over my shoulder, his breath on my neck, hot and a pungent mixture of cigarettes and whiskey. _

"_Merle, get off the girl." Called a deeper, huskier voice that I seemed to recognize. "Just got out o' jail. Ye really wanna go back for statutory?" I finally found the face that matched the voice. He looked oddly familiar to me. He had a baby face and head of gorgeous dirty blonde hair. He was clean cut with broad shoulders and the same muscular arms of someone who was used to manual labor, not like Josh who built up his muscles for football season. He had the same piercing blue eyes. _

"_Hey, don't I know you?" I asked absent mindedly. He looked at me without speaking, as though he was giving me a chance to figure out from where. "Dixon, right?" _

_He finally nodded. "Been in the same grade together since preschool." _

"_Aw, hell, yer sixteen?" Merle muttered, backing up off my chest and taking his whiskey with him. _

"_Thanks for that." I muttered, fixing my skirt. _

"_Wasn't for you. He can't land himself back in jail." _

"_Hey, Daryl! Ye wanna chance ta win back yer twenty bucks?" Some guy asked, walking over from the other side of the bar. _

"_I ain't got it now, Coot." _

"_Damn shame, I was gonna let you pull first." _

"_Merle's too shit faced to see straight. He can't be my partner anyhow."_

"_Yer girl play pool?" The guy asked, looking me up and down. _

"_She ain't – " Daryl began. _

"_I have a few times. It looks easy enough." I shrugged. _

"_Still ain't got the money." Daryl rolled his eyes at me. _

"_I'll spot you." I smiled, pulling a twenty out of my clutch and waving it in the air. The guy grabbed it from my hand and ran over to his friend who was already at the pool table in this private back room. I started to follow when Daryl grabbed my waist and pressed my back into his chest, whispering into my ear. "Can ye even play?" _

_I tilted my head back up at him. "Just follow my lead, Dixon, ye'll get yer money back." _

"_Who's this?" The guy's partner asked. _

"_Ye can call me princess." _

"_You Dixon's girl?" He asked, staring at Daryl in shock._

"_I sure am, right baby?" I asked, brushing against Daryl's arm. "He's gonna teach me how to play." Daryl looked stunned, not moving, just staring at me. _

_The guy laughed, playfully punching his friend and muttering something that sounded like "Candy from a baby" before looking back at us. "This here is Roy, ye can call me Cooter. We gonna make it a friendly game, try an' go easy on ye, darlin', it bein' yer first time an' all." _

"_Yer girl gonna break?" Roy asked. _

"_I need a stick thingy." Daryl sighed and handed me a cue. "Do I need to rub it on the little cube thing, or is this good enough?" _

"_Just break the damn balls." He muttered. I gave him a stern look. "Baby." He winced as the word came out almost as a curse. _

_I took my stance, bending over at the waist with my legs straight, trying to wiggle my ass as much as possible as I tapped the balls gently, barely splitting them around the table. Roy and Cooter just laughed at me as Daryl cursed under his breath. "Was that good?" _

"_Just fine, darlin'." Cooter muttered. He leaned over the table and knocked in the 9 and the 14 in two corner pockets. "Looks like we're stripes."_

_Roy took his turn, missing completely. Daryl went next, landing the 3 ball in the side pocket. "Go on, dear." He muttered. I took the same stance as earlier, landing the number 12 ball into a pocket to which Roy and Cooter laughed again. "We're solids!" Daryl yelled. _

"_Sorry, babe. I forgot." I pouted. _

_The game continued until finally Roy and Cooter won. "Was nice playing with you." _

"_Wait, we can't go again?" I asked. I pulled more money out of my wallet, flashing a fifty dollar bill. "Double or nothing?" _

_Their eyes gleamed and they practically started drooling. "S'pose we got time." Cooter said. _

"_What are ye doin', girl?" Daryl spat. _

_I leaned into his chest as though I was about to kiss him, leaning close to his ear and giggling like a lush. "Just trust me, Dixon." I placed his hands on my hips and spun around. "Let's make this interesting, boys. What do ye say?" _

"_What ye have in mind, sweetheart?" Roy asked, drunkenly. _

"_Strip pool?"_

_Roy laughed, elbowing Cooter in the stomach. "Alright, we'll bite. Dixon, ye sure ye want us ta see yer girl nekkid?" _

_Daryl looked at me, questioning. "Darlin', can ye git me a Royal Flush 'fore we start?" I asked sweetly, handing him another bill. I looked back to our opponents. "I feel like my luck's changin' boys." They looked at each other, swigging from their beers and joking under their breath. _

_Daryl came back with a beer and my drink a few moments later. "Here's yer girly ass drink." He muttered. _

"_We feel generous tonight, Dixon. We'll let ya'll break again." _

"_You can take this one, darlin'." I cooed. He rolled his eyes and broke the balls, landing 7 in the corner pocket. _

_I smirked at him and aimed, missing on purpose. Daryl cursed and I shrugged at him, taking a sip through my stirrer. _

_Cooter aimed and landed the 11 in the side pocket and looked up at me with a wink. _

"_Shirt's first, alright?" I asked. I pulled my top off over my head, revealing a red lacey bra I was glad I decided to wear. Roy slapped his friend and they all stared at me. I even caught Dixon sneaking a glance before I looked over at him and he looked away. _

_When Roy went to play, I leaned over the table, pushing my tits together, showing off my ample cleavage. Roy looked up and he missed, knocking the cue ball in a pocket. "Shit." Cooter choked. _

_Daryl smirked over at me and grabbed the cue ball from the whole, placing it in front of him and knocking the number 2 and number 5 in two separate pockets. "That's one each, boys." _

_Roy and Cooter both took off their shirts. They weren't much to look at. I assumed they were about Merle's age, maybe a little older. _

_I bent over completely and knocked the number 3 ball into the far corner pocket. "I got one!" I squealed. _

_Roy and Cooter both looked at each other and tried to decide who would go next. "Well?" Cooter asked, shoving Roy. _

"_Fuck, alright!" He bit his lip, undoing his boots and kicking them off. _

_Daryl smirked again and knocked in the number 4 ball with ease. Cooter took off his sneakers. _

_I walked around the table, figuring out my options. "'Scuse me, boys." I wriggled past Roy and Cooter as the sipped on their beer, nervously. I knocked the cue ball into the number 1 ball, it hit the number 9 ball before bouncing back into one pocket. The number nine hit the number 8 that bounced off the wall and flew across the table into another pocket. _

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Cooter yelled. _

_Daryl burst into a fit of laughter and grabbed the money off the table, stuffing it in his pocket. _

"_She fuckin' sharked us!" Roy said. _

"_Boys, ye got bested by a girl. Let's just drop trou like true gentleman and say we learned our lesson." _

"_Like hell we will!" Cooter yelled, pushing Daryl backwards into the wall. I grabbed my shirt and shrugged it back on before stepping between the two guys before fists flew. _

"_Enough, boys. Ya'll need to learn to play nice with others." I looked between Cooter and Roy before turning back to Daryl. "Daryl, dear, we're goin' home." I pushed him gently, leading him out of the back room and back into the bar. "Do you need to get your brother?" I asked. _

"_Merle kin manage." _

"_We should git goin' then." I said, rushing him out the door. _

"_Ye need a ride?" _

"_Uhm –" Logically, I knew riding home with a red neck heathen like Daryl Dixon would get me in trouble, not only with Josh, but with my dad as well. The rebellious teenager in me, however, didn't seem to care. "That'd be great. No funny business, though." _

_He rolled his eyes at me and led me to his beat up old Ford truck. He leaned up in his seat, shifting to get to his pocket. He pulled out the cash and handed it to me, then pulled out a pack of Marlboro red's and lit one for himself. _

"_I can't keep all of this." I said. _

"_Ye earned it. Ye also almost got me killed for it." _

"_We'll split it then." I said, divvying up the cash evenly. _

"_It was yer money." He said, when I tried to hand it to him. _

"_Let's not be difficult, Dixon, just take it." _

_He shoved the money in his glove box and started the truck. _

"_I live u – "_

"_I know where you live, princess." _

"_Oh." I muttered dumbly._

"_What were ye doin' there tonight? Ain't never seen ye there before."_

"_Got stood up." _

"_Yer boyfriend?" _

"_Ex, after tonight anyway. I never felt more humiliated." _

"_I'm sorry." He muttered, blowing out smoke. I leaned over in the bench and I felt him hold his breath. I clenched his cigarette between two fingers and brought it to my mouth, relishing in the soothing effects of nicotine. I took another hit before sticking it back between his lips. _

"_You always play pool in dirty bars? Losin' money and drinkin' beer." _

"_Not always. Sometime's I work on cars, odd jobs. Anythin' to stay away from home."_

"_You don't like bein' home?" _

"_My life ain't all sunshine an' rainbows." He sighed, flicking the cigarette absent-mindedly out the window. "How'd you learn ta play pool like that?" _

"_Got a table in the game room." I smirked. _

"_Ye got a game room?" He laughed. We pulled up to my drive way sooner than I'd liked. _

"_You can pull up to the door. No one's home." He nodded and obliged. "You can come in, if you want." _

"_I'd be askin' for a beatin'. Whole football team would whoop my ass."_

"_Well, what they don't know won't hurt them." I winked. _

"_Maybe next time." _

"_There'll be a next time?" I asked, climbing out of the cab of the truck. _

"_I'll see ye 'round, princess." _


	11. Modern Cure-All

**I'm sorry I went MIA for almost 2 weeks. I was consumed in other ventures. I decided to make this chapter extra long for your viewing pleasure. Hope you don't hate me and you enjoy the update! As always, leave me some feedback to enjoy in the meantime! **

* * *

_Our plane landed nearly twenty minutes ago. We had been told to remain in our seats until we could un-board the plane. From our seats we could hear blood curdling screams. _

_Half of the plane jumped out of their seats. "The fuck is going on?" Screamed one gentleman. _

_The stewardess looked as shocked as us. "Please, remain calm. There's been an incident. We've had to quarantine the airport. It should be under control soon." _

_I was stunned in my place, staring out my window as people ran in all directions like ants. _

"_The fuck you say! MSNBC says the virus from New York is spreading! Half of California is on lockdown, all the tollbooths in New York are shutting down! What the fuck is going on?" Yelled another man, waving his cell phone in the air wildly. _

"_We have to get off this plane!" Screamed a woman, holding her crying daughter. _

"_We're trying to get things under control. I can't unlock the doors." The stewardess said. _

_Just then, something slammed against the door of the plane from the outside. _

"_What was that!?" _

"_I'll be right back! I have to go to the pilot and see how things are going." The stewardess explained. She walked back to the front of the plane and moments later we heard screaming. She came running back down the aisle, blood pouring down her throat as she held her neck. She was followed closely by the pilot, drenched in blood, looking very much not like a person. His skin was gray, sallow. His eyes were bloodshot and he was making this sickening gurgling sound. _

_The men ran forward, trying to work the latch on the door. Another man jumped his seat and pushed the pilot backwards, grabbing a bottle from the drink cart and bashing it into the wall before he stabbed him in the temple. The gurgling stopped. The stewardess lay on the ground in a lifeless heap. _

_The other passengers finally got the door opened and I jumped up, grabbing my carry on and running to the terminal shortly behind them. Something grabbed my ankle. A hand. I looked at my ankle in shock and horror as I realized it was the stewardess latched to my leg, only she wasn't herself. She looked like the pilot, gurgling and hissing as she drug herself closer, trying to chomp on my leg. _

"_What the fuck!" I screamed. I kicked her in the face and she growled at me. _

_Another man jumped on her head from his seat, his bag in hand. "Go!" He yelled, almost pushing me. _

_I took off, full force down the corridor, cursing the airport for confiscating weapons on the plane. All hell was breaking lose around me and I had absolutely no way to protect myself. _

_I made it to the terminal and watched as people ran, screaming, shooting and cursing as more of those once human creatures chased them. I jumped the chairs in the waiting area and ran to a near by Jamba Juice, already abandoned. Something reached for my leg again, ripping my jeans in the process but I didn't stop this time, I flipped my legs over the counter and landed hard, opening the door behind the counter and running through the back room. I opened another door and found a back hallway, looking abandoned as well. At the end, was a door that read 'EXIT' in neon red letters. I ran for it. I heard a loud click and an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back, a door shut behind me. "What the fuck!"_

"_Calm down! Look, it's not safe out there."_

"_Let go of me, Rambo! Jesus Christ!" I pushed him backwards, falling backwards myself at the blunt force I exerted. _

"_Hey! We're trying to help!" Said a girl in a Jamba Juice uniform. "Look, I'm Sadie. This is Greg. We work here. We tried to get out the exit, but it's blocked. We figured we'd hide out here. Not many people know this room even exists. We'll be safe until the quarantine is lifted."_

_I looked to 'Greg', now picking himself up. He was dressed as a security guard, but he looked less than intimidating. He was scrawny, couldn't be older than 25, if even that. _

_I looked around the room. We had a couch, a few vending machines, and a television, set to a news broadcast on NBC. They were explaining the situation at hand, using words like "virus", "quarantine", and "avoid contamination." _

_I leaned back against the door, sinking to the floor with a heavy sigh. _

* * *

"Rise and shine! We've got problems." Carol alerted me before dawn one morning.

"What?" I muttered, pulling my pillow tighter over my head.

"It's Katie. She's awful sick. She's asking for you."

I shot out of bed, running through the prison in my pajamas and bare feet, Carol not far behind me. "What is it?" I asked in a hushed yell.

"Fever, vomiting, diarrhea, the works. Hershel's sitting with her, but there's not much we can do with what we have."

They took Katie from the common room and brought her into the library so she wouldn't wake the other children. Hershel was at her side with Beth and I dropped beside her cot on the other side.

"Hi baby. How ye feelin'?" I tried to keep a brave face. She was covered in a cold sweat and I kissed her forehead, brushing her damp hair back and feeling the burning fever.

"It hurts." She wheezed, doubling over in pain.

"I think it's food poisoning." Hershel admitted.

"You think? Or you know?" I snapped.

"That's probably what it is." Carol said.

"We don't have much for it." Hershel admitted, going through the box on his lap. "Tylenol to slow the fever and help with the cramps, but she's going to dehydrate soon."

"That's seriously all the medicine we have?" I asked, looking at the small box. Hershel nodded solemnly. "We didn't take anything from Woodbury?" He looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "Hold tight, sweetie. I'm gonna see what I can do. We'll get you better soon, okay?" I kissed her cheek and ran in search of Rick.

Carl was alone with Judith in their cell, so Rick had to have been outside somewhere patrolling. I didn't see anyone in the yard, so I went all the way out to the reconstructed guard tower and yelled his name. I saw the tip of his rifle first, peering over the guard rail, then his face came into full view. "I need to talk to you."

"Be right down." He descended the stairs and was finally face to face with me. "What's the matter?"

"Katie. She got food poisoning, no doubt from the inhumane conditions here."

"I'm sorry. It will pass." He said.

"Rick, you didn't get any of the medicine or medical supplies from Milton's office in Woodbury. I want to go back. We'll need a lot of the stuff here sooner or later. Katie needs electrolytes, more Tylenol."

He looked away for a moment, in deep concentration. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, so I continued. "It's a simple run, I can do it alone."

"No, you can go. If you leave now you can get back before sunrise. One condition – take Daryl."

"Daryl? I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"It's either him or John." He shrugged. "Glenn and Tyreese just got finished overnight duty. You'll need a man's help. You can't go alone."

"Fine," I sighed. There was no way in herll I was going with John after I broke his nose. "I'll go get Daryl." I muttered, wrapping my arms across my chest, suddenly aware of the chill in the autumn air. I went back inside and climbed the stairs to Daryl's stoop at the top. "Dare?" He was on his side, arms crossed on his chest. He wasn't actually asleep. He didn't sleep like that. I sat on the edge of his cot and his legs recoiled away from me. "Daryl!"

"What?"

"I need your help with somethin'. Can you get up?"

"Sure I can, do I want to?" He asked, rolling over to face me.

"It's Katie. She's sick. I need backup to go to Woodbury to get medicine."

"Is that the best idea you got?"

"Rick asked me to get you. If you don't wanna go, I can get John." I shrugged, knowing well that he wouldn't let me go anywhere alone with John, whose nose was still in bandages since our last encounter.

"Git dressed. Meet you downstairs." He mumbled, kicking off his blanket and slipping his feet into his boots.

I got dressed in record time, opting for jeans, boots, and a sweater. I grabbed my bayonet, putting it in my back pocket as usual, and my M89. I found Daryl outside by The Crusher. "You wanna drive?" I asked, dangling the keys. I thought the gesture was a nice start to an apology. He nodded, tossing his crossbow in the backseat and delving into the driver's seat. I hopped in beside him and Rick opened the gates to let us out of the prison yard.

Some of the walkers followed us from the yard about half way down the road. Daryl stopped the truck until they caught up, then reversed and pulled forward, crushing most of them in the center of the road. The smile on his face as he did so reminded me of when we were teenagers and sent a familiar pang to the apex of my thighs.

"I'll stop pestering you." I said abruptly, without thinking.

"Wouldn't be the same if you weren't annoyin' as all get out." He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"You missed me gettin' on yer nerves?" I smirked. He just shrugged and kept driving. The flood lights on the SUV more than illuminated the way to my old community.

"What's yer plan if the Governor is back there?" Daryl asked.

Honestly, I hadn't thought about that. I was only worried about the sick little girl at the prison. "I think we could handle it. It's just him, Martinez and Shumpert left, right. You've handled yourself under worse odds with bare fists, before." He laughed modestly. "Martinez wouldn't touch me. Shumpert's a pussy. The only one I'd be worried about is the Governor."

"Ye ain't gotta worry about the Governor. If I see 'im, I'll be takin' his other eye."

We pulled up to the blockade and got out. The gate only opened from the inside, so we'd have to climb the overturned semi and make it to the other side. Gratefully, we had closed the gate behind us so Woodbury seemed relatively untouched, like a ghost town on the other side, preserved in time.

"Ye know where yer goin'?" I nodded, hugging my rifle to my chest and walking down the street. "Milton's lair was underneath the Governor's apartment. This way." The familiar building was in sight. I opened the door with a creak and walked inside. I led Daryl to the stairs that led to the long hallway to Milton's quarters. It was eerily quiet. The only noise was my boots, squeaking along the linoleum floor.

"Can ye walk any louder?" Daryl mumbled, his crossbow raised as he followed me to the door we were searching for. There was a padlock on the latch. "Got anymore bright ideas?" He scoffed.

"Hold this." I handed him my rifle. I spun the lock in a combination until it clicked and popped open. Daryl stared at me wide-eyed as I pulled the lock off and dropped it to the floor, taking back my gun. "October 25, 2011. 10-25-11. The day Woodbury was founded." I shrugged, pushing the door open, and slipping inside, looking around cautiously and finding the coast clear before going through his drawers.

"Guy kept a lot o' notes." Daryl muttered, going through the papers on his desk.

"He thought we were going to be in the history books. Thought keeping records was important for mankind. One of these cabinets has the medicine, can you help me look?"

"Yes ma'am." He laughed, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder and opening cabinets with me. "You care about that little girl." He stated blankly.

"A lot of the kids are orphans, Dare. They don't have anyone else." I opened another set of cabinets, more like an armoire and found exactly what I was looking for. "Jackpot." I tossed the empty duffle I had carried in onto the floor and opened it wide to start stuffing things in. Daryl came over and muttered something about another box. "My room's upstairs." I said and he raised his brow at me. "I might have another bag, Daryl." I held my hands up innocently. "Not trying anything anymore." I crossed my heart. "Promise." I got up and started climbing the stairs. Daryl followed close behind me. "You know I can make it up the stairs by myself, right?"

"Wanted to look around." He shrugged.

"What's the matter, can't just stand around lookin' pretty?" I mocked.

He shot me a glare, shaking his head and changing the subject. "Ye lived in this building?"

"Yep, my apartment, Martinez's, Milton's, Merle's and the Governor's."

"Merle too?" He asked.

"Yeah, second floor, beside Phillip's. Ye wanna go look."

"S'alright. We ain't gotta."

"You're sure?" He nodded as we reached the first floor. It looked like a typical house. We had an empty kitchen we never used, then the living room which was also bare save for a chair by the window. At the end of the hall were two doors. Mine was left open. I twisted the other to check. The lock snapped open and the door opened without a problem. I found the room pristine and organized, just as he'd left it. "They haven't been here."

"This was Martinez's room?"

"Yeah."

"Pansy made the bed?" I laughed at Daryl's observation. "He stayed across from you?"

"Kept a close eye on me, tried to keep me out of trouble." I said, entering my room. I went straight to my closet, digging around for some bags.

"I ain't the only man tried to get a handle on ye." He muttered under his breath. His voice was deep enough to carry and I heard every word, but chose to ignore it.

"I'm gonna grab more of my clothes, Dare." I tossed him a bag. "You can wait, or maybe go finish grabbing supplies?" I started grabbing clothing and tossing it into another duffle bag and heard my mattress shift behind me.

"Ye had a nice life here, princess."

"The bed was more comfortable. We had power. I could shower." I sighed, remembering just how long it had been since I had done anything more than a TPA bath at the prison. I spun around to face him. "But I wasn't happy here."

"What would make ye happy?"

I sighed as I zipped the bag and tossed it over my shoulder. This was definitely not the time or place for me to pour my heart out to Daryl Dixon only to get it stomped on again. "Let's get out of here, Dixon."


	12. Made to Suffer

**I thought I should clarify - each section is different day. Just a little more perspective on Woodbury from princess's eyes until I can finish up a proper chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I told you before, princess. Finding my baby brother is my fuckin' problem. Don't need yer help, never will."_

"_Merle, Daryl was important to me, too. He might be all I have left. You have to let me try to help." _

_He sighed, running his hand down his face and smearing dirt down his cheek. "Andrea says –" _

"_Andrea? What does that bitch have to do with anything?" I asked. Andrea had been here a few days. She showed up with this girl, dark as night, with dreads who never spoke. _

_Things had been progressively getting worse in Woodbury. I had noticed it when no one else seemed to. That, or they wanted to sweep it all under the rug. I wanted to make a run for it. I would if I thought I could survive on my own. Chances of that were slim. I knew deep down I couldn't convince Martinez to take off with me. There weren't many other people I trusted in Woodbury. I didn't trust Merle Dixon by a long shot, but I knew I'd be safe with him. He knew what he was doing in the woods, was strong, resilient, and at this point in time, we had a common goal. _

"_She's a survivor from Atlanta, that camp we was at. Says he was alive at some farm. Says she can tell me where it is. She says they ran off. Maybe they're still nearby."_

"_I can go with you." _

"_Naw, princess. Gotta convince the Governor to even let me leave. No way he's gonna let yer sweet little ass out." He chuckled. "Side's, I ain't gonna let ye hurt Daryl no more. That there's my job." _

"_God dammit! Why are all Dixon men such pains in the fuckin' ass all the damn time?" _

"_Juss born that way, sweet heart. Now how 'bout you mozy that sweet little ass over there an' fix me a drink 'fore the fight? Go on, be a good little bitch an' git." _

"_Fuck you, Merle." _

"_Talk sweet ta me all ye want. Might juss claim my brother's ol' property. That way ye can git a taste o' what a real man kin do." _

_I stormed out of his room and slammed the door, turning the corner and smacking straight into the Governor. "What's the hurry?" He asked, giving me that fake fucking smile. _

"_Sorry, Governor, just visiting a friend." _

"_Are you alright, child? Look like you've seen a ghost." _

"_I'll be okay." I muttered, trying to maneuver around him. _

"_Are you coming to the fight tonight? I've planned a good one." _

"_I don't think I will. I'm in the middle of a fantastic novel."_

"_That's a shame. Merle and Martinez will be disappointed you won't be there to root for them." _

"_I'm sure they'll be fine. If you'll excuse me, Sir. I have errands." He moved out of my way, extending his arm in a gentlemanly gesture. _

_Something about him didn't sit well with me, hadn't since he had been elected leader. Martinez was willing to follow him into the dark, blindfolded with his arms tied, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't understand why Woodbury was on lock down. If it was such a happy community, why was it no one was allowed to leave? _

* * *

_Just like any other night when the fights were held, I was stowed away in my room, reading and drinking wine like the lush I had become. I wished it was whiskey, hell I'd even settle for scotch, but I had a feeling the Governor had all of that tucked away safe. _

_There was a light tap on my door before the knob turned and it opened. "You still reading in here?" _

"_I wanted to finish by curfew." I sighed, placing the open book on my thigh and looking up at Caesar. _

"_It's a big one tonight, sweets. Was hopin' you'd be there to cheer me on." _

"_You know better." _

_He walked closer, brushing a loose curl behind my ear and sitting on the edge of my bed. "You ever gonna be happy here?" I sighed and shrugged at him, not honestly knowing the answer. "You know I do all of this for you. To keep you safe. I do a good job of keeping you safe." _

"_Thank you." I whispered. _

"_I wish you'd act like that fire cracker I picked up in Fort Gillem. You remember that girl? She didn't take shit from anyone, had quite the little mouth on her." He smirked at me. _

"_She's still here. Somewhere." I muttered. _

"_Find her for me? Tell her I'm lookin' for her?" He got up and walked out, closing the door behind him, clicking as the lock jammed in place, holing me up in my room for the night. _

_I emptied my glass pressed my palms to my eyes, leaning my head back against my chair. The next thing I knew, there were gun shots going off in the streets. I heard screaming and yelling as people ran in a panic through the streets below me. I leaned out the window, trying to see what was happening. There was fog all below me, like someone let off a smoke bomb in the middle of the town. I couldn't make out voices or words, just gun shots and screams. _

_I was trapped in this room, not knowing a fucking thing. I screamed in frustration, slamming my hand on the sill of my window. I grabbed my wine bottle, downing the contents in mere moments and then flopped down on my bed, making sure my bayonet was still tapped to the frame underneath where it lived ever since the whole Merle incident a few weeks ago. I lay my face into my pillow, throwing a child-like tantrum before crying myself to sleep. _

* * *

"_Up and at 'em sleepyhead! We've got firing practice today!" Martinez yelled in my ear. _

_I groaned, rolling over as memories of the night before flooded my thinking. "What the fuck happened last night, Caesar?" _

_He paused, knowing my tone was too serious to joke around. "We were attacked by other survivors. People were hurt. Governor wants to prepare us for the worst."_

"_Did people die?" _

"_A few. It's serious. These people are dangerous."_

"_How'd they find us?" _

"_It's complicated. We think it has to do with Michonne."  
_

"_Andrea's friend?" _

"_Yeah, her. Look, uh, Merle escaped. After the fight, he just left. Shumpert is taking over for him. I don't think he'll be coming back. I know you knew him. I didn't want you to be surprised." _

"_That two-timing son of a bitch!" I mumbled. I was beyond pissed at Merle for running out on me after I tried to make a deal with him. Now I really was stuck. _

"_Also, the Governor had a little…accident. I don't want you to be shocked when you see him. He's, well, he's missing an eye." _

"_What? What happened here, Martinez? I think things are a lot more serious than your letting up. I wanna know what's going on! I deserve that much!" _

"_You're right, and I wish I could tell you everything, I just cant." He sighed. "It's better this way." _

"_Better for who, exactly?" I yelled. "Don't bother me anymore. I'm not going anywhere with you until you can tell me the truth. Tell the Governor he wont be getting help from me. I'd sooner die than risk my life for this fucked up town." _

"_Don't be like that, princess." He placed his hand on my leg and I kicked out at him. He groaned in frustration and stomped out, slamming my door in his wake. _


	13. Target Practice

"_How ye check it fer rounds?" Daryl asked, glaring at me with that pensive stare of his. Sometimes I wondered if he knew he was still a teenager. He always seemed to make himself believe he was wise beyond his years. With as much shit as he's seen, he sometimes even managed to fool me. _

"_This." I said, tapping the bolt handle on the old rifle. _

"_Don't tell me, show me." He commanded, taking a sip from his beer. He was crouched close beside me as I fiddled with my daddy's Remington 700. "Make sure the safety's on. Don't wanna blow our heads off." _

_I tilted the rifle up slowly, checking that the little red dot wasn't there. It wasn't, so I pulled the tiny handle, unlocking the metal block of the bolt. "S'empty." _

"_Load it." He said. He reached beside me and picked up a small black box. "Magazine goes in the breech. Make sure ya do it right." I'd watched him do it at least a thousand times. _

_This wasn't our first 'hunting' trip. This was, however, the first time he expected me to learn how to actually shoot. Sure, I'd showed some interest in it whenever we went out in the woods, but we usually never got around to the hunting part of our trips. Honestly we would end up spending more time inside the tent. I wasn't sure why we hadn't made it to that point today. _

_I packed the magazine inside the chamber and made sure it was correct before grabbing the little lever and locking the bolt back in place. _

"_Sure that's right?" He raised his eyebrow at me, tilting back his glass bottle and emptying it. _

"_Yes." I sighed, my confidence waning. _

"_We gon' shoot it now." He muttered. He got up to a standing position and picked up the cooler, carrying it out into the field at least fifty feet. He placed his empty bottle on the top of the plastic case and then came back over to me. "Lay down on yer stomach." _

"_Shouldn't I be – "_

"_Juss do it, woman!" _

_I sighed in exasperation before I followed his instructions. I placed the gun down before falling onto my palms, lowering my upper body to the forest floor. I picked up the rifle again and Daryl dropped to the floor beside me. "Now, put this here." He muttered, cramming the butt of the gun into my shoulder. "This hand here." He took my left hand and placed it on the forestock. "Don't never touch the barrel, a'ight?" I nodded, biting my lower lip. "This hand goes here." He took my right hand and placed it on the stock, close to the trigger. "Tilt yer head." He used one finger against my temple to tilt my heads dirction. "Look down the sight. Line 'em up." I tried to focus on his words as he reached between my arms and cut off the safety. A few seconds later, I squeezed the trigger, missing the bottle completely as the barrel of the gun shot up, the butt ramming into my shoulder in a bruising manner. _

"_Ye even payin' attention?" He spat the question out with venom. _

"_Yes! Jesus, you're the worst teacher!" _

_He took a deep breath. "Take a deep breath 'fore ye shoot." He said, sounding more calm. "Don't let it out 'til ye pull the trigger." That sounded more reasonable. He was getting better at instructions. "An' fer the love o' God, don't shoot my cooler!" _

"_Okay." I said as I let out a deep breath. I fixed my stance, holding the rifle like he showed me. I snuggled closer to the firearm, closing my distance with the ground. I focused on the bottle, taking my deep breath and squeezing the trigger gently before releasing the air in my lungs. Faster than I could watch, the bullet shot out of the muzzle and down the range. The brown bottle spewed into tiny shards of glass and I squealed with glee. _

"_Did good, princess. Ye did good." _

* * *

"What happened out there?" Carol asked, snapping me out of my day dreams. She was watching me more closely than I was comfortable with. We were filling baskets with whatever was still growing. It was mostly beans and greens since it was fall. This would probably be the last harvest before the frosts came, which was no doubt soon.

I clutched the woven basket to my chest. "We got in, grabbed what we could, and got out." I said simply. "Did he say something?"

"Daryl's a man of few words." Carol murmured. "He doesn't talk unless he has to."

She had a point. "He's watching you, you know." She smirked, looking over to the second set of fencing. Sure enough, Daryl was standing there, watching me through the welded wire eyes of the fence as he spoke to Rick and Wayne. "He seems more protective, if that's even possible."

"I don't know why."

"I think you do." Beth giggled.

I glared at her and she backed down quickly. "Here." I handed the basket to the young girl. "I'm going to check on Katie." I marched up the hill back to the prison. I slipped by the conversing men and through the main door. I could feel Daryl's eyes burning my back as I passed.

I wasn't going to answer their prying questions. Honestly, it wasn't their business. It apparently wasn't even my business. Truth be told, I was even more confused than they were about what exactly had transpired between Daryl and I in Woodbury.

* * *

"_Looks like we waited a little too long." Daryl sneered, slamming the gate shut a few seconds after he opened it. There were about thirty rotters surrounding the SUV. _

"_What do you propose we do?" _

"_Kin you still aim that thing?" He nodded to my rifle. _

"_S'not like I don't get practice." _

_He scoffed at me, handing me the duffle bags. "Go up there, cover my ass. I'll back the truck up to the door and ye kin let me in." _

"_You're gonna try and run through that?" _

"_I'm not gonna try, I'mma do it." He said gruffly. _

"_And what if you don't?" _

_He sighed, deep and heavy, peeking up at me through his dark wispy bangs with those clear blue eyes I so adored. "Don't think like that. I've got this." He showed off his hunting knife. He shrugged off his crossbow. "Too heavy." He muttered, dropping it at my feet. "Git up there." He nodded to the watch zone on top of the eighteen wheeler. _

"_Take this." I insisted, pulling my bayonet out of my pocket and handing it to him. _

_He accepted it, palming both knives with the sort of prowess I envied. He motioned for me to move so I scurried up the stairs, perching my rifle on the edge of the wall. I tilted it down ever so slightly and began clearing the door way. I gave him enough leeway to make it a few feet and shouted for him to go. _

_He pushed the door open and came out swinging, taking the walkers out left and right, stabbing in the eyes, temples, and through the throats. I focused on making a pathway from the door to the driver's seat of The Crusher. _

_I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in when his hand hit the handle to the driver's side door. A walker grabbed his leather jacket as soon as he got the door open. Daryl reared back to stab him when I shot him in the eye socket. Daryl shot me a look and nodded at me, his idea of a thank you, before e jumped in the seat and slammed the door. I shot a few more stragglers until there were only a few biters left, then ran down to the gate. I struggled with it, pulling it open enough for the crusher to maneuver in. _

_Unfortunately, that distance also happened to be enough for a few straggling walkers to make it in as well. I didn't have time to grab my rifle before one latched onto my arm. I let out a surprised shriek and tried to grab my knife. Once my hand hit my bare pocket, I remembered that my knife was in Daryl's possession and I was more or less fucked. I shoved the corpse of what used to be a woman back, kicking her in the chest for good measure. She faltered for a moment, falling into her male counterpart and they both hit the gate with a thud. I ended up running around the side of the truck where Daryl was just getting out. _

_Before I knew it, he crossed the distance between us and had stabbed both walkers in the head. "Get in the car, woman!" He shouted at me. I was closest to the driver's side, so I settled for sliding behind the wheel. Daryl grabbed the duffle bags and rounded the corner, stabbing another biter in the eye before he_ _made it to the passenger's door, slamming it behind him and tossing the bags in the back seat. _

_We both stopped to catch our breath before I went to shift the SUV into gear. He placed his hand over mine on the gear switch and my eyes shot up to his. The next thing I knew his other hand had snaked into my ponytail, tugging my body into his until our lips crashed, effectively killing the silence. His other hand found my cheek as he slipped between my lips, fighting my tongue for dominance. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, afraid he would pull away if I moved, so I just caught myself up in the moment, comparing the kiss with ones of years passed. _

_His chin scruff was abrasive on my delicate, wind chapped skin, different from the fresh faced teenager who'd barely grown into his chest hair. His lips and tongue, though, where still the same. Dominating and skillful. As my mind worked, I felt him pull away. As quick as the kiss began, it was over. He retracted into himself, pushing me away as he recoiled towards the door. "Let's git outta here." _


	14. Dance in the Dark

**I had an epiphany the other day and decided that I wanted to stretch the story out so when season 4 premieres, I can string this story into it. I thought it was a cool concept, certainly nothing I've seen before, so we're gonna give it a go. If that's going to happen, I have to choose non-specific plot points until October 13****th**** while still keeping the story interesting. Let me know what you think, especially if you make it to the end of the chapter!**

* * *

It had almost been a week since the trip to Woodbury. Katie was up and about more and seemed to be doing much better. I hadn't spoken to Daryl beside the odd head nod or cordial hello. I still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I was a innocent little school girl again, playing games and passing secret notes, wondering if the boy I had a crush on liked me and if he would ever give me the time of day.

We spent the week trying to clear most of cell block B and had made it as far as the showers. This was a luxury I hadn't indulged myself in as of yet. Everyone else had taken advantage of it this afternoon, which was probably the smartest and safest choice. I, however, wanted alone time to savor it. Tonight, my room mate Jordana had duty in the common room watching the children which meant that I had the room to myself.

I grabbed my towel and soap along with some fresh clothing and my knife. When I felt like everyone was asleep, I padded quietly down the stairs and out the door, making my way to corridor with the common rest room.

The room was vast and quiet. The coast was clear. I placed my towel close to me just in case I had to make a run for it. I stripped, instantly feeling the chill of the room. "Shit." It was colder than I imagined. We didn't have electricity. Of course the water was ice cold. I waited to make sure the water ran clear. My eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to tell the difference. Without hesitation, I plunged my body underneath the cold stream. I shrieked at the sensation. All of my nerves were on fire. I was covered in goose bumps, my nipples were rock hard, and I might get hypothermia, but it was worth it once the suds of the soap ran down my body. It was positively euphoric. Despite my better judgment, I used the soap to wash my straggly hair. It would probably feel wretched when it dried, but it would be clean. I made a mental note that I would have to find conditioner and shampoo next time we go out. Razors, if I could find them. These were such simple things from my old life that seemed like luxuries now.

I stood under the stream, humming exuberantly to myself until I lost feeling in my extremities from the ice water. I decided it was enough and shut the water off, wrapping my towel around me as I squeezed my hair dry. I saw the gleam of a flashlight beaming down the hall before it turned in my direction. The light shown in my eyes, obstructing my view of the person controlling it. "Ye must have a death wish, girl." Daryl muttered.

"It was worth it." I smirked, feeling liberated. "I smelled like a dead rat. It wouldn't kill you to try one for yerself." I teased. I don't know what his reaction was, I still couldn't see his face. "Could you stop shining that thing in my face?"

"Sorry." He muttered, dropping the beam and angling it down towards our feet.

The light was strong enough to cast a glow on our faces. "I uh - I wanted to apologize."

"Ye just did." I muttered, tucking my towel closer to my chest. I still felt naked.

"Would ye just listen?" He snapped. Our eyes locked and he took a step closer. "I didnt mean ta... well, ye know. In the car."

"You didn't mean to kiss me? Or you didn't mean to kiss me in the car?" I snickered.

"I didn't mean ta kiss ye." He barked, getting visibly frustrated. He fidgeted with the strap of his crossbow, pulling it closer to his chest, much like a security blanket.

"Oh." I rubbed my arms, crossed tightly over my chest.

"Yer freezin', girl." He said, observing my actions. He reached his hand out, pausing half way to my arm, then pulling back, decided to instead chew on his thumb nail. "Ye should go get dressed."

My head was spinning. All this week I had been wondering what this kiss meant. It turns out it had meant nothing. It was some type of mistake. I grabbed my things, stifling my tears as I pushed past Daryl, despite his attempts to grab my shoulder. I ran down the corridor and back to my cell as quickly as possible. I took the blanket off of Jordana's bed and tucked it into the door way, giving myself a menial amount of privacy. I curled myself up in my bed shivering beneath covers until I created a small amount of warmth. I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed quietly until my pillow was soaked with tears and water from my dripping hair.

Booted feet appeared from under the blanket at my door and I heard Daryl whisper, "Shit, princess, I didn't mean..."

"Just leave." I whimpered, trying to keep my voice down. I heard him hiss another curse just before he left the doorway.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I tried to read Wuthering Heights, but my flashlight died around the time Heathcliff had just married Isabella. I had no more batteries in the room, so I weighed my options. I didn't want to face Daryl. He was awake, I knew, but I had no clue where he was. I got up, now fairly dry and regaining the feeling in my feet, and got dressed. Daryl's cot on the stoop was empty. I got down the stairs, walking towards the pantry where we kept all the supplies.

The orange glow of a fire caught my eye from beyond the window. John seemed to be getting warm by a small bonfire, contained in a metal trash bin. That wasn't what concerned me. I was more preoccupied with what he had in his hands. Maker's Mark. The bottle was a distinct shape, almost full with sparking amber liquid. I forgot about Heathcliff and Catherine's woes as I became bound and determined to get my hands on that bottle. Despite the differences I shared with John, I could over look those to sweet talk him into sharing that liquor. That's exactly what I needed at this point.

"You gonna share?" I asked coyly as I came up closer to him.

"Ye can't handle it, sweetheart." He snickered. "It ain't no fruity drink. This here is real Kentucky bourbon."

"You really wanna try me?"

"I ain't yer friend. What makes ye think I'll share?"

"If you think I can't hold my liquor, you'd be stupid not to. You might get lucky."

That definitely piqued his interest. "Here. Don't hog the bottle."


	15. Rah Rah Raw

_We were in the beginning of the fourth quarter when I spotted him on the side of the bleachers. He was leaning against his shoulder in the shadow, a seemingly innocent looking bottle in his hand, languidly sipping from time to time, his crystal blue eyes intent on me. _

_I glanced over my shoulder, checking to see if anyone was watching me. Surely someone would notice if I slipped away, but I decided to take that chance anyway. Josh was all the way on the 50 yard line, he probably was too interested in the game to give a shit, anyway. _

"_Yer breakin' the rules, princess." He said casually. _

"_Yeah, well you're breaking your own. Daryl Dixon doesn't usually show up to high school football games." _

"_Ain't nothin' better ta do." He shrugged, standing up straight. He held the bottle to me. "Wan' some?"_

_I could smell it from about a foot away. "You're drunk?"_

"_Barely." He pushed the bottle closer to my face but I pushed it back._

"_I really shouldn't. Not yet anyway. Do you wanna go somewhere after the game?" _

"_What about Joshy boy over there?" He nodded towards the huddled team on the green. _

"_Never stopped you before." I smirked. _

"_He ain't gonna notice yer missin'?" _

"_Not right away." What was another fight with Josh? Honestly, our relationship was more for show, anyway. _

"_Ain't gettin' my ass kicked by the football team, sweetheart." _

"_After then? I'll get him to take me home." _

_He raised his eyebrow at me. I had his full attention. "Yer folks home?"_

"_Had some company banquet tonight. They wont be home until late." _

"_That's more like it, princess." He practically growled. He pushed me by my shoulders, leading me backwards under the stands until my back hit the metal fence behind them. His lips were on mine in a few seconds. I could taste the whiskey, the Marlboro reds he had chain smoked in the truck. His hand wandered up the skirt of my uniform, fondling my thigh. I raised it, wrapping my leg around the back of his knee. His other hand gripped my neck tight, almost as if he expected me to try and run. He knew me better than that. I wasn't going anywhere. _

_I gripped the back of his head, digging my nails into his scalp as my other hand pressed against the growing bulge in his ripped jeans. He was growling at me as our tongues tangled and fought for dominance. _

_His hand traveled inwards, around the expanse of my thigh and towards the apex of my thighs, rubbing at me through my Spanks and panties. He groaned in frustration at the layers that were obstructing his hand. _

_I could hear the people cheering, hear the crowd stomping and screaming and clapping. I also heard the cheer captain calling my name. I was no where to be found. We had won the game. _

_Suddenly, he dropped my leg, pulling away from my mouth and staring down at me. "That'll last me a while. Hurry home." He murmured before he turned and walked beneath the bleachers to his beat up old truck._

* * *

I lost count of the shots after 7. Before I knew it, John and I had come close to finishing the bottle by ourselves. My vision was clouding and my head was swimming, so I collapsed on the ground, staring up at the stars. All I seemed to be able to do was giggle. John was singing songs from the fifties and stopped every now and then to pry into my life. He was playing his own version of Twenty Questions.

"Martinez ever hit that?"

"What? Noooo. You're so silly."

"What about Dixon?"

"Which one?" I snorted.

"Shit, ain't meant Merle. You fuck Merle?"

"God no. Though, not for lack of trying on his part." I began to lose interest, twirling my hair absentmindedly around my finger, picking at various split ends.

"So Daryl then?"

"Not recently." I said bluntly.

"Whatchu mean?"

"I think this is where that conversation ends. What about you? Who've you fucked since the outbreak?" I didn't really care, I was just sick about him asking me.

"My balls have been blue since Woodbury." He sighed. "I'd name names, but we shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"Since when do you care?"

"Ohh, princess. You don't even know."

"You're right. I don't."

"You're still sweet on Dixon, though. Everyone knows it."

"Except Dixon."

"Ah. Wrong again, sweetheart. He knows. He might be redneck trash, but he ain't stupid."

"Coulda fooled me." I muttered. "What do you know about it, anyway?"

"Everyone sees how he looks at ye. We've got a pool runnin' on how long it's gonna take til ye…"

"Til we?"

"Ye know, seal the deal."

"Just like high school, this place. Except there are no calculus tests."

"Ye know, Dixon's in the tower." He might have been trying to be subtle. He failed miserably.

"You're date comin' up, John?"

"It might be Wednesday." He smirked.

"What do you get out of this?" I said. I could distinctly see two of him at this point.

"Stale chocolate." He smirked "Can you make it upstairs?"

"I might if I figure out how to stand." I mumbled, slurring my words for sure. I rolled onto my stomach, pressing up on my palms until I got to my knees, then pushed myself up on shaky legs. John mocked me by clapping. "Fuck you. Hand over the booze!" I laughed, snatching the bottle from his hands.

"Hey!"

"I know you have more. I'mma need this if you wanna get that chocolate."

"Go get 'im, princess."

"You better share..."

* * *

The tower itself was the real challenge. Climbing stairs drunk wasn't exactly a strong point of mine.

When I made it to the top I kind of stumbled and had to grab the railing for support.

"What?" Daryl yelled. He had been cleaning his crossbow and oiling it, his favorite menial activity. "Yer drunk, princess."

"And you're a regular fuckin' genius!" I offered him the bottle. "Brought you some, handsome."

He put his crossbow down and took the bottle, but ignored my comment. "Whatchu doin' down there with John?" He asked, staring at the neck of the bottle. He swirled the container in his hand, watching the waves it made before taking a healthy gulp.

"He had liquor." I shrugged. "We ain't friends." I looked around the tower, kind of teetering on wobbly legs.

"Go ahead an' sit. I know what ye came fer."

"Yeah? What's that?" I mused. I decided to move the empty chair, placing it in front of Daryl. I sat with my chest to the back of the chair. We were mere inches apart.

"I ain't sayin' I'm sorry again." He growled.

"I ain't interested in an apology, mister. I wanna know why ye kissed me." I tried to take the bottle back but he pulled his hand out of my reach and took another sip.

It took a moment before he replied. He seemed to be mulling it over. He wouldn't look me in the eye. "I don't know why I did it."

"Now why don't I believe you."

"Believe what ye want, princess."

"Wanna know what I think?"

"No, but ye gonna tell me anyway."

I rolled my eyes and slumped forward some. In retaliation, he leaned back into his own chair to keep fair distance. "I think you're scared."

He grunted and shifted in his seat. "O' what?"

"Your feelings. You like me. I'm willin' to bet you more than like me. You're afraid of that."

"Where ye come up with that idea?"

"Merle told me."

"Ain't yew just a beautiful little liar."

"He said you were torn ta shreds when I left Austell. Said I broke yer poor little heart."

His face looked flushed, but he didn't falter. "Thought you said ye didn't talk ta Merle?"

"I said we didn't talk much. That doesn't mean not at all."

He glanced up at me, suddenly more interested. "What else he say?"

That I couldn't answer. I sighed heavily. "I didn't come to talk about Merle. I came to clear the air."

"I missed ye." He whispered.

"What was that?"

"I missed ye, alirght?" He growled. "When ye left, I ain't had nothin'. No one but Merle. We got our own place, but it weren't the same. He weren't there most the time no way. I had to rely on myself." I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue. "I shoulda come with ye. I was used ta bein' alone." He took another swig and emptied the bottle. "I got a real family here. A real family that needs me."

"I need you." I muttered.

I let out a surprised squeak when his lips collided with mine. His strong hands gripped my face like a vice, his hands tangled in my hair, fisting the frizzy strands surrounding my face. I couldn't catch my breath, I couldn't think. All I was capable of were the main senses. I could taste the whiskey and desperation, smell the heady musk of man mixed with alcohol. I could feel the abrasion from his beard, the friction from his rough touch. This was primal. This was lust. This was passion.


	16. Belongings

**I ask that if you make it to the end, please leave me a PM or review letting me know how you feel. I've been getting ridiculous numbers of views on this story, yet no feedback. I don't know if anyone actually likes the story or if you're all just reading it because it's about Daryl. I write these stories for myself, but I post them for others to enjoy. I kind of feel like I'm talking to myself on this one. Don't be shy, guys. I read everything and cherish every moment of it. I hope you do, too. **

* * *

_It happened during 7th period. Chloe told June who told me and I had been fuming ever since._

_It was another one of those days where Daryl didn't bother to come to school. Either he didn't get to sleep or he didn't have gas or his dad knocked the shit out of him again. Whatever the reason, there was no excuse for this._

_That's why, as soon as the bell rang, I jumped in my car and took off for the trailer park. His truck was parked faithfully outside of the door. Unfortunately, so was his old man's._

_I had only met the man once before. That was an accident. He had showed up at the bar unexpectedly as Daryl and I were getting cozy at the bar. He was a skuzzy, vile man. He hit on me, trying to put his hands on my thighs. I had to stop Daryl from socking him one, but that didn't stop the fight they had later that night._

_Mr. Dixon came out on the porch, beer in hand. "Well if it ain't the little princess. Ye lookin' for that no good piece o' shit I call a son?"_

_"Yes, sir. I just need to speak with him."_

_"Do me a favor? Get him the fuck outta my sight."_

_I nodded. The man knew how to stun you into silence. It didn't take long for Daryl to stumble out the door. He was limping, his walk pained. His lip was busted again and he had scratches on his knuckles. "Ye shouldn't be here. Whatcha want?"_

_"Get in the car, Daryl."_

_He didn't argue. He wanted to get the fuck away from his house._

_We drove silently to the quarry. The drive was awkward, to say the least. I parked the car and turned to stare at him. He stared blankly forward. "Did you sleep with Tracy?"_

_"That's whatchu came out here for?" He spat. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door. By the time I got out of the car, he was pacing wildly._

_"Answer the fuckin' question, Dixon! Did you or did you not fuck Tracy?"_

_"Ain't none o' yer business, sweetheart. We ain't fuckin' datin'! Get that through yer skull! Yew don't own me!"_

_"I let ye fuck me! That's more than enough reason for me to know!"_

_"Yeah? Well what about you and Josh? Yew tellin' me I ain't 'spose ta be mad? Ye've been fuckin' both o' us and stringin' me along! Think that feels nice, princess? He does nothin' but hurt ye and all yew do is stay! Ye can't be seen with redneck trailer trash. I get it. But I don't have ta sit back and take it."_

_"Are you serious right now? Josh and I are just for show!" I screamed erratically. I took a deep breath, leaning up against my car. I suddenly felt like my lungs were crushing me. "I haven't been fucking both of you. I haven't slept with Josh in months." I admitted quietly._

_He stopped in his tracks and glanced up at my through dark lashes. His golden locks framing his forehead as he stared daggers at me. "That right?"_

_"I swear, Dare. I - I care about you. A lot."_

_He bit his lower lip, kicking his foot through the dirt, sending a pebble towards my car._

_"I'll quit things with Josh if you want. For good. Just tell me what you want. __I'll do it. Just be honest: did you sleep with Tracy?"_

_"Hell no, I ain't slept with that nasty slut, Tracy!" He shouted, emitting a low, guttural growl. "Gave her a ride home Friday night. That's it. Bitch tried to suck me off. I pushed her away."_

_"You didn't fuck Tracy?"_

_"Naw. And you ain't fuckin' Josh?"_

_"No." I bit my lip and we locked eyes again. "I guess this means we're exclusive?"_

_"We ain't datin'." He spat._

_"I know." I sighed. "Do you have to be such a hard ass all the time?"_

_He growled at me, low in his throat and crossed the distance between us. His lips attacked mine as he thrust me against the door of my car. His big, strong hands dug into my ribs as he mercilessly attacked my mouth. My girlish fantasy was that this was an act of passion, but my more realistic side said that Daryl was being more feral, claiming his territory._

_I found myself sliding around the car, never breaking contact. He grabbed my hips and easily lifted me onto the hood of the car, grinding his hips hard into mine. I couldn't stifle the embarrassing noise that emitted from my lips, thought it was mercifully muffled by his tongue._

_I tried to find his belt buckle in an attempt to undo his pants, but his wife beater was in the way. I slipped my fingers underneath the flimsy cotton and tried to lift the shirt over his head. That's when I felt the massive welts on his back and he pulled away from me. "No." He said sternly, taking a few steps back._

_I sat on the hood of the car, legs spread, and ran my fingers through my hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Dare." I whispered. I honestly didn't know what to say. I knew all too well what was wrong. I had seen the scars. These were fresh._

"_You should go home."_

"_And where are you gonna go?"_

"_Fifth Street? Shit, I dunno."_

"_I'll go with you." I whimpered._

"_I don't fuckin' need you babyin' me."_

"_I ain't babyin' you, Dixon. I'm offerin' to spend time with you. You don't want to go home. You shouldn't have to go home. You need a ride. I'll take you."_

"_I kin manage."_

"_You are not goin' to walk six miles to a bar."_

_"I don't need ye."_

"_I never said you did, Daryl. Quit bein' a stubborn ass and get in the car."_

_He kicked my tire and muttered a few curses, but relented anyway. In no time we were at Fifth Street tipping back shots of Jack Daniels and wishing our lives were different. I would have said it was like any other night, only on any other night, Josh wouldn't have walked into the bar._

"_I fuckin' knew it. How did I know I would find you here with him?"_

"_Josh, nothing happened, we were just talking."_

"_Bullshit, you two-timing whore! I knew there was something going on with you! I didn't think you would actually stoop this fucking low!"_

"_Excuse me? Since when did you care, Josh?"_

"_You're my girl, I always care."_

_Daryl let out some kind of sarcastic snort, just listening to our lovers quarrel and staying out of it until the point where Josh got in his face. "I say somethin' funny, Dixon?"_

"_I think you should get out of my face, rich boy." Daryl stood to full potential, looming an inch or so above Josh and a hell of a lot broader. Josh had muscles from baseball and football, though._

"_That a threat?"_

"_No, it's a fuckin' promise." Their chests were touching now, pressed together, toe to toe._

"_Boys! Not here!" I pushed myself between them. "You know you can't get arrested, Josh. You'll get kicked off the team."_

"_What? You defending him?"_

"_I'm telling you not to do anything stupid. It's over, Josh. Go home."_

"_You leavin' me?"_

"_Don't act surprised, Josh. Like I don't know about you and Lisa." His face turned scarlet. I don't know if it was out of anger, or if he was embarrassed he was caught. "Whatever, bitch. Have fun fuckin' the town sleaze." He spat, then turned away and walked out of the bar._

_Daryl grumbled something unintelligible, reaching for his shot glass and tilting it back. "We still ain't datin'."_


	17. Hangover

**I struggled with writing this chapter for a while, you'll see why about midway through. I changed a few things and tamed them down, but I still wanted to keep the theme of this chapter for character development. **

**I'd really like to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter and the story overall, so if you make it to the end, leave me a review or PM! Any ideas are welcome and encouraged! **

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon with a wicked hangover. I didn't remember much. Somehow, I had made it back to my cell.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and scratching my head. The cell was empty, my privacy blanket was still up, though. Daryl's poncho lay in a crumpled heap at the end of my bed. Beside me were two aspirin and a bottle of water. "Thanks, Dare." I muttered, taking the tablets and downing the water.

I tried to remember exactly what happened last night. I remember making a drunken fool out of myself, then my mind was a blur. My chin was raw and my lips were swollen. I remembered that kiss, heated and feverish, but nothing beyond that.

I finished the water in no time. It did little to quell my thirst. I felt well enough to walk, though everything ached. I decided to venture downstairs and brave the peering eyes of the other survivors to get more water.

"Look who's up!" Maggie laughed as she saw me enter the kitchen. She and her sister were peeling potatoes at the table. "How'd things go last night?" She winked at me.

"Haha." I muttered sardonically, grabbing a warm bottle of water from the shelf and joining her at the table. "Truth be told, I don't remember."

"That good, huh?"

"John say something?"

"No, Daryl. We caught him carrying you inside this morning. He said you got a little drunk and needed space." Beth replied in her usual quiet manner.

"Where is he?" I tried to sound casual, not clingy.

"He took a nap after he came in, then went out hunting with Rick." Maggie said. "You sure nothing happened?" She asked it while raising her eyebrow quizzically at me.

"Not really, no."

"Katie was asking about you earlier during story time." Beth mentioned.

"I'll go check on her. How's she doing?"

"She bit Mark earlier. I think she feels better." She laughed.

"Oh, that's my girl." I chuckled. "Do you need help? I can come back."

"No, go rest. I'm sure you don't feel up to cooking." Maggie smirked.

"I know, but at least I offered. See you girls at dinner." I smiled and excused myself.

* * *

I found Katie in the common room, playing with a small doll that resembled Raggedy Ann. "Hey, sweetie." I cooed, kneeling on the ground before sitting down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, look." She reached over and picked up a sheet of blue construction paper, handing it to me proudly. "I drew you a picture."

Drawn on the sheet of paper was a young couple, standing in front of a large black building. Stick figures lay at their feet, surrounded by red.

"That's you." She said, pointing to the female figure in a pink dress.

"That's the prison?" I asked, pointing to the building. She nodded, biting on her lower lip. "And this?" I said, pointing to the other main figure.

"Mr. Daryl." She whispered.

I quickly figured out that the stick I thought he was holding was actually a crossbow. I smiled at the crude drawing, slowly coming to terms with what she had done. "Thank you."

* * *

I curled in a ball in my bed, reading _Wuthering Heights _some more after dinner. I wasn't interested in playing cards in the common room.

"We need ta talk." He said in a hushed tone. I didn't even hear him walk up.

I only stared back, stunned. "Okay." I managed.

He took a few steps forward, kneeling beside my bed. "What happened to your hip?" He asked harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play games, girl." He reached out and pulled my shirt up about three inches on the left side and I slapped his hand. "What is that?"

"A scar, Dixon."

"I know that, smartass. What is it from?"

"You don't wanna know that."

"Don't tell me that bullshit. I asked, didn't I?"

"You won't like the answer." I muttered, looking to the ground.

"Can I see it?" He asked, more calmly.

"Can I see your back?"

He glared at me. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give in. I lifted my shirt on the left side and tugged my pants down to reveal a long scar, about three or four inches in length, that curved all the way around my hip. It was raised and purple, showing it's 'freshness'. "How'd you see it?" I asked.

"Shirt rode up when I took ye ta bed." He muttered, leaning in to examine the purple line of scar tissue. "Was it Merle?" He asked.

I fought back tears and nodded, looking away.

"What happened?"

* * *

_"Honey, I'm home!"_

_"Merle?"_

_"Rise and shine, sweet cheeks!"_

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" _

_"I won, tonight! I came to claim my prize." He tumbled in my bed and I could smell the whiskey before he even laid a hand on me. _

_"Merle, you're drunk. Go to bed."_

_"What's the matter? Ye can fuck my baby brother all them years and not share that pretty little pussy with yer old pal, Merle?" He sat on my hips, pinning me still and leaned into my face, too close for comfort. "Yer fuckin' the Mexican too. You'll make time fer me."_

_"Get off of me, Merle!" I screamed, slapping him furiously. He laughed at my failed attempt to stop him and continued to grab my wrists and hold them down with his hand. He took his knife-arm and ran the blade across my neck and down my torso as I continued to scream. _

_"Stay still, will ye? Wouldn't wanna ruin such a sweet little piece o' ass." He muttered. He slid the knife down the waistband of my shorts and began to cut the soft cotton off of me before Caesar ran in and grabbed Merle by the nape of the neck and threw him into the wall. _

_The shock of the intrusion brought the tip of Merle's knife into my hip and, as he went flying, it cut through my flesh. Martinez pinned Merle down to the ground and began relentlessly thrashing at him, punch after punch. Through the tears, I pulled myself out of bed, my shorts fell to the ground. I pulled Caesar back by the shoulders. "Stop!" I cried and he fell backwards onto me, we both ended up on the floor. _

_"Fucking prick." He said, kicking Merle one last time. Merle rolled onto his stomach and pulled himself up, running from the room. "I'll fucking kill you next time, Dixon!" He called after him. "You okay?" He asked me. He didn't wait for a reply, he pushed my hair back and held my face. "He won't do it again. I promise."_

* * *

"I'm sorry 'bout Merle." Daryl managed. He couldn't even look at me.

"It's okay. He was drunk and horny, like usual. I wasn't surprised or nothin'." I bit my lower lip. "Nothing happened." I managed to get the words out before his lips caught mine by surprise. His thumb brushed over the scar on my hip as our mouths melted together.

I leaned back, encouraging him to follow. I wanted his weight on top of me, the friction of his body against mine.

"No." He muttered, pushing himself up and staggering into his masculine stance.

"Daryl, everyone's downstairs."

"Said no." He shifted awkwardly. "I don't wanna rush things."

"It's not like we've never had sex before." I mumbled.

"I know that. I wanna take my time wit' ye. Wanna do things right this time. Ye deserve that much."

"So I guess that answers my questions about last night, huh?" I muttered, sitting back up to look at Daryl.

"Ye passed out shortly after I kissed ye. Waited 'til my watch was up, carried ye inside. Ain't nothin' happened."

I curled my legs up under myself on the cot and blinked at him. "I guess that's for the best. I haven't shaved since Woodbury." I chuckled. He didn't laugh in response to me trying to break the tension. "I need to find some razors." I reiterated awkwardly.

"Don't mind." He muttered, chewing on his thumb nail and shifting on his feet.

"Isn't that romantic of ye." I scoffed.

"Could be worse." He smirked at me. "I have stuff ta do tomorrow. I wont be back 'til the afternoon, prolly." He looked at me expectantly.

"Okay." I choked. He spun on his heels and ran back down the hall.


	18. Snakes in the Hen House

**I had work the past few days and have been too exhausted to work on anything. I apologize for that. I had wanted to be finished with **_**Behind Bars**_** so that I can work on **_**Game Set Match**_**, but Mac takes a lot of effort and this chapter was already three quarters of the way done. If anyone is keeping up with **_**Behind Bars**_**, the last part should be up tomorrow if all goes well. **

**Thanks goes out to my kind guests and the PM's and reviews I got since I started begging for them. I really appreciate the feedback, and it makes me want to work on this story a lot more. If you like what you see and make it to the end, don't hesitate to let me know. All reviews are good reviews. **

* * *

I was already outside when Daryl, Rick, and Glenn returned to the prison from their run. The sun had begun to set and there was a chill in the air. I glanced over and smiled at them as they began unpacking the vehicle from their massive haul.

Maggie and I were hanging out the children's laundry when I heard the shrill scream coming from the chicken coop. I dropped the laundry in the basket at my feet and came running towards the shack near the garden. Jordana and Beth were inside, shrieking and jumping wildly. I looked for any reason for their abrupt reaction and saw a glistening red and gold squiggle on the floor, wiggling it's way through the straw. A rat snake. I grabbed a shovel from behind the door and, without hesitation, chopped the snake in two pieces.

Daryl and Glenn showed up behind me with knives in hand. I grabbed the tail of the snake and dangled it from my finger tips. "Rat snake." Daryl muttered, lowering his weapon and taking it from my hands. "S'good eatin'."

"Help yourself." I smirked. "We're gonna keep seeing these as it gets colder. Reckon we could find some sulfur somewhere?"

"We can start looking." Glenn said.

"Warm buildin'. Plenty o' food. Places ta hide. We gon' have a lotta problems with snakes." Daryl grunted. "I'll hit up some hardware stores tomorrow."

"You girls head on inside. Help the guys unpack." Glenn instructed Jordana and Beth. I followed them out and Maggie went to finish hanging out the wet clothes.

"Hey." Daryl muttered, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around. "Ye got duty tonight?"

"I have to babysit in the common room tonight."

"Oh." He mumbled. He let go of my arm and brought the thumb of that hand up to his lips. "Guess I'll volunteer for duty then."

"You don't have to."

"Might as well."

"Okay." I staggered, biting my lower lip. I wasn't sure what he was implying, but I think it was an effort to be romantic.

"I'll see ye at dinner." He muttered, and then sauntered away from me.

* * *

I slipped out of the common room early when I was sure the children were all asleep. I only meant to grab a grownup book and carry it with me to my cot downstairs to take up some time before I gave in and slept for the night.

When I got to my room I found a CVS bag tied on my bed. I smiled in spite of myself and sat down beside the plastic grocery bag. I looked to Jordana's cot. She seemed to be out of it. She tossed and turned a bit in her sleep. I never pried. I figured if she needed to, she would mention what was bothering her. We all had been through a lot, so I made a point to mention I would understand and was there if she needed to talk.

I untied the knots in the handles and started pulling out the contents. Two 32 oz bottle of argan oil shampoo and conditioner, a large bottle of jasmine vanilla body wash, a bottle of body lotion, a handful of chapsticks, and two packs of quadruple blade razors. At the bottom of the bag was a cardboard tag that advertised Jose Cuervo silver. On the other side of the cardboard was a simple note:

_Tomorrow night 4am behind cell B_

I couldn't stop smiling. I stashed the stuff underneath my bed and grabbed _Wuthering Heights_. I was determined to finish this book by the end of the night, if only to keep my mind from wandering to what Daryl had planned.

* * *

"_Ye ain't never had Cuervo before, huh princess?" _

_I smirked at him. He was slurring his words. "I didn't say I 'ain't never had Cuervo.' I said tequila and I don't mix." _

"_Chicken shit." He mocked, making loud clucking noises. _

"_I'll show you chicken shit, trailer park." I slapped him on the back of his neck, causing a red mark that I would later be able to use as the punch line to a corny joke. "Four more shots, please!" I asked, leaning over the bar just enough to get the bartender's attention. The clear libation appeared in four tiny glasses in front of us and I left a twenty on the counter. _

"_I ain't seen ye here since ye showed yer ass in pool." Daryl muttered, picking up one of the tiny glasses in his large, capable fingers. He tilted his chin up to me, motioning to tell me we should do the shots in unison. I grabbed one for myself and we tipped the shots back. The clear liquid burned its way down my throat to create a warm feeling that spread through my stomach and down a bit further. _

"_Been busy." I lied. Really, I was embarrassed. Not of Daryl. More so of the fact that I never left Josh after he stood me up that night. _

"_Ye made time tonight." _

_I grabbed my other shot and tipped it back without hesitation. "My parents are out of town." _

"_And ye ain't with _Josh_?" The mocking tone he used sounded like purring. I was willing to overlook the fact that he had called me out on the whole Josh thing, if only he would speak like that to me again. _

"_If he knew, he would have insisted we throw some stupid kegger in the backyard. I wasn't up for that." I glanced around looking for any sign indicating he wasn't alone. "Where's your lesser half?" _

"_Merle?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_He's uh – otherwise occupied." _

_I decided not to push the issue. Instead, I tapped my glass and held up two fingers to the bartender. Two more shots appeared before us. "Bottoms up." _

* * *

"_Who's the chicken shit, now?" I giggled, trying to make it up the stairs to my front door. "Didn't know you were such a pussy, Dixon." _

"_Didn't know homecomin' queens could cuss." He countered, staggering up the stairs behind me. _

"_I think your drunk, red neck." I spun around and the door caught me. I fiddled with the key, trying to get it in the lock. At first, letting Daryl follow me home wasn't such a bad idea. Now, I have to admit, I was starting to rethink the idea. He was close enough behind me that I could smell his cigarettes, the mix of automotive grease and sweat. The tequila and beer was probably a emitting from both of our pores. _

"_Ye figure out how ta work them keys?" He mused, watching my hands. The keys fumbled in my grip and clanked on the porch near my Doc Martens. He chuckled and leant down and grabbed the keys. When he rose up, his nose bumped my chin and he was dangerously close to my face. He cleared his throat and stared at the keys. "Which one is it?" _

"_That one." I pointed to the sliver key with the purple cap on the top. My fingers brushed against his and I got chills. _

_He got the keys in the door with no problem and pushed it open. "Ain't so hard, princess." _

"_Shoes off, cowboy." I said, pushing past him into the foyer. "We have white carpets." I explained. _

_He muttered something I didn't understand and kicked off his boots beside mine. "S'a big place." He casually mentioned, looking around._

"_Yeah. You hungry or anything?" _

"_S'nice." He said, ignoring me. _

"_Take that as a no." I muttered, making my way to the kitchen. He followed close behind, as if he were afraid of getting lost. _

"_Why am I here?" He asked suddenly. _

"_You said you didn't want to go home." I shrugged. _

"_That's all?" He turned slightly to face me. _

"_What did you expect?" I swished my way to the refrigerator and grabbed two beers from the door. _

"_Ye givin' me signals 'r somethin'?"_

"'_R somethin'." I mimicked his accent. He grunted something like a laugh and then crossed the distance between us, pouncing on me and pushing my back into the counter as his mouth assaulted mine. Needless to say I dropped the beers and the glass bottles shattered on the floor, splashing cold Guinness on our legs as I struggled to gain composure. He started to push at my skirt and bite at my neck and it didn't take a genius to see where this was going. "I have a bed you know." It slipped out before I could contemplate how slutty it sounded. _

"_S'wrong with here?" He managed in between love bites. _

"_Nothing, if this were a frat party. If you wanna show this girl a good time, you'll go upstairs." I gripped his shoulders and forced him to look at me. _

"_Lead the way." He raised an eyebrow at me. _

_I grabbed his hand and practically drug him up the stairs to my room at the end of the hall. I pushed the door open but he stopped at the door way and watched me sit back on the bed. "What are you waiting for? An open invitation?" _

"_I ain't –" He took a deep breath. "I ain't ever done this before." _

"_You can't be serious." I gaped. _

"_No, I mean, I been with girls. Just never in their rooms." He sighed. "I ain't ever been in a girls bed." _

"_Come in, Dixon." I urged, trying to remain sympathetic. He seemed to be going through some type of inner turmoil and no matter how much the area between my legs ached for him, I didn't want to rush the matter. He walked in quietly, like the floor was covered in mines. He sat with about a foot between us on my bed. "You don't have to – what I mean is, we don't have to… you know." _

_He growled. I mean, _literally_ growled at me and flipped his leg over my lap, pinning my shoulders to the bed and straddling my hips. His lips met mine again, forceful and dominating. One more minute of this and I felt like I would pass out from exhaustion. _

_He leaned into me, biting at my neck and sucking at the hollow of my throat. I moaned and gripped onto his shoulders. I wasn't sure what happened to Daryl Dixon when he was sloshed on tequila, but I liked it. _

_He didn't waste time working my jeans off, stopping momentarily to kiss at my thighs and stomach on the way back up. I leaned up enough to shed my top. When Daryl caught sight of my bare skin, just me in my bra and panties, he seemed to change. The look in his eyes turning from lust to something kin to fear. _

_I shifted beneath him, gripping the hem of his plaid flannel shirt when he growled and barked a harsh "No" at me, swatting at my hands before grabbing my wrists, tight enough to cause bruises, and pinned my hands above my head. He used his teeth and tugged the cups of my bra down bellow my pillowy peaks. The cups created a push up effect and shoved my tits together, making my nipples barely visible. He caught some of my flesh in his teeth, nipping and tugging like a nursing calf. It seemed as though he had little experience fondling girls in anything other than a groping manner. I couldn't complain though. Something about the raw, feral mannerisms enthralled me, sending surging waves of pleasure to my most sensitive areas. _

_He worked at his pants, yanking them open with little time to waste. I caught sight of him between my legs and I made an embarrassing squeaking noise as he pulled a little foil packet from his jeans pocket and rolled the sheath onto his member. _

_He seemed like he wasn't sure of himself anymore, like he felt obligated to continue, so he hooked a finger in the crotch of my panties and pulled them to the side, barely sweeping the edge of my hardened little nub. I wrapped my hands around his neck, biting my lip, bracing myself for impact. The way Daryl was watching me, my insides were melting. I gasped when he inched his way into me, slowly, tantalizingly. Then, suddenly, he was pounding into me, each thrust more eager and desperate than the last. _

_I was shaking under his touch, clawing his back. I felt the welts, I knew exactly why he didn't want to remove his shirt for me. His eyes grew wider, deepening in color. I wasn't sure if he angry, upset, or just really fucking horny. I felt sympathy for Daryl Dixon. I wanted him, I wanted to give him empathy, make him feel something other than pain and hatred for a few seconds of his life. I was furiously trying to find sweet release after all of this build up, determined to find it in time with him. I began to meet Daryl's thrusts, jutting my hips out to meet him half-way. "Daryl." I whimpered as he bit down on my neck, the muscles in his arms shaking under his own weight. _

_I felt him hit this spot I didn't know existed, and all of a sudden the build up paid of and I was unraveling at his touch. Never had I felt such bliss or pleasure. He shook a few more times before groaning loudly and flopping down beside me. "Damn, girl." He muttered, removing the condom and tucking himself back in his jeans. I was still having trouble catching my breath when he stood up and looking down at me, biting his lower lip and tossing the used rubber in the nearby trash can by my desk. "Better go." _

"_Go?" I asked, leaning up, suddenly feeling exposed. I fixed my bra so my breasts were now covered and rubbed my thighs together painfully. _

"_Yeah, why? What didja think would happen here, princess?" His words bit into me. I fought tears as I watched him shift before my eyes. He sighed heavily, "Look, I gotta git goin'. I'll be seein' ye." He spun on his heels and was gone in moments time, leaving me feeling utterly dejected. _


	19. Imitation of Life

**Guys, I've been slacking off. All I can say is work has taken a toll on my writing abilities. I felt like this logically followed the last chapter and I hope it's not too boring. Definitely gonna make up for it next chapter, so stick around. **

**If you make it through to the end, let me know what you thought! Love you guys and thanks for all the views and encouragement! **

* * *

_It had been a full week since I last saw Daryl Dixon. He hadn't bothered to show up at school. There was an away game tonight in Dalton but I decided to fake sick in order to get out of it. I had to see Daryl. _

_That prick had fucked me over._ Literally. _I had never felt so used and dejected in my entire life. I was beginning to think that the entire town was right about Dixon men. They were nothing but trouble. _

_I probably should have felt bad about cheating on Josh, but honestly I couldn't be bothered. We were basically together because our parents wanted us to be since the moment I turned 15 and daddy said I was allowed to date "appropriate boys." He meant Josh. Little did he know that there was nothing "appropriate" about Josh. He deflowered his little girl in the back of his father's prized Camero as soon as he got his driver's license. _

_I knew where the Dixon's lived. Everyone in town knew where the Dixon's lived. Their mobile home was in the middle of Green Acre Estates. I might have second guessed stopping there for the simple fact that it looked abandoned, but I spotted his beat up old truck in the yard beside an old looking motorcycle. _

_I was about to get out of my car when the door opened and out stepped Merle. We locked eyes and he smirked at me, that signature Dixon grin. "Well, if it ain't the little princess! Hey, Darylina! Yer little girl friend's here!" _

"_Ain't got no girl. Ye must be more drunk than ye think." Daryl muttered before he stepped out on the porch. He spotted me just as quickly. "The fuck are ye doin' here?" _

_"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?" Merle laughed. _"_Aw, you little girls gonna paint yer nails and braid yer hair? Or are we gonna go get shit faced?" He sauntered down the porch and stood by my open window. "Yer more than welcome ta join us, sweetheart. Needin' some fine tail fer entertainment."_

"_No, really. I just came to talk to Daryl. It'll only take a minute." I barely got a word in edgewise. _

"_Daryl! Get a move on! Whiskey waits fer no man!" He hollered, then glanced back down at me. "Come on. Ye can talk there." _

"_Whatever." I relented, knowing there was no use arguing with Merle. "I'll follow you." _

_Daryl silently slipped into the driver's seat of the truck and Merle tapped on the hood of my car. "Alright, sweet lips. We'll see ya there." _

* * *

_This "party" turned out to be a raging kegger in the middle of a corn field. It also turned out to be for Merle. _

_I had barely gotten out of my car before Merle was shoving a red Solo cup in my hand. I sniffed the contents and it smelled yeasty, like beer, but with an extra tang to it. _

"_S'good, sweetness. Juss try it." Merle insisted. I looked past him to Daryl and he nodded, taking a sip from his own cup. I trusted him more than his halfwit brother, so I took a sip from the cup, coughing a little as the drink made its way down my throat. "Juss a bit o' Tennessee honey." He laughed, patting my shoulder. "I'mma go talk business. Don't you kids go runnin' off fer no funny business." He winked, smacking Daryl on the back of his neck. He walked off in the direction of these guys who were tailgating in the distance. _

"_Soo…" I began. Daryl looked disinterested, kicking his boots in the dirt and swirling the contents of his cup. "You gonna keep avoiding me all night? If you are, I'll just leave."_

_He grunted something unintelligible and chugged the rest of his drink. He walked in the direction of the keg. I groaned in frustration, kicking the dirt and followed close behind him, reaching for his arm. He flung me off like I had burned him and glared at me, his sparking clear eyes practically burning me. "Whatchu wan', girl?" Suddenly, he looked around, almost as if he just noticed we were out in public. _

"_We could do this here. I don't care." _

"_Yer a spoiled fuckin' brat, ye know that?" He grumbled, grabbing another full cup and walking off into the corn field. Instinctively, I followed. He stopped suddenly and I nearly walked into him. He spun around and glared down at me. "What?" He finally spat. _

"_Why are you being such an ass? It's not like I left you the other night." _

"_We ain't together." _

"_I kind of noticed when you ran the other night." _

"_Whatchu wan' from me? What did ye expect?" _

"_I don't know." I admitted. "I thought we had a good time." He grunted something that sounded like an agreement. "You just ran." _

"_We was drunk." _

"_So what? It was a mistake?" _

"_Ain't that." He looked down at his boots and wouldn't look at me. "Ye've got a boyfriend." He finally said. _

"_So that's it then?"_

"_What? Like ye wanna be seen 'round 'ere with someone like me?" _

"_What do you mean _someone like you_?" I scoffed. "I'm here with you now, aren't I?" _

"_S'different." He shrugged. "Ye don' know any o' these people." _

"_It doesn't look like you do either, Dixon." _

"_Merle does." _

"_Yeah, and you seem to fit in here so well." _

_He growled at my sarcasm. "I can't do relationships. What ye want me ta say?" _

"_That doesn't mean you run off after I let you take me to bed!" I screamed. He took a full step back and I tried to control my temper. "I put myself out there, Daryl. Then you ran. You just _ran_." I felt myself on the verge of tears. My face was probably bright red. I was glad for the darkness. The moon cast a light around us, but the corn stalks shrouded us in privacy. "I wasn't asking you to go steady. That's not what this was." _

"_Shit. Ye cryin'?" _

"_No." I lied. Despite myself, I sniffled and gave myself away. _

"_Yer a bad fuckin' liar." He grumbled. "I ain't gonna hug ye 'r nothin'." _

_I laughed at that one. "I didn't ask you to, trailer park." _

"_I ain't one fer talkin' 'bout my feelin's."_

"_I noticed." _

"_I didn't wanna hurt yer feelin's. I didn't have a bad time. Like I said, ye've got a boyfriend. It ain't like we's gonna date. What did ye want me to do?" _

_I sighed heavily. "I don't know." _

"_Ye say that a lot, princess. Seems ta me like girls don't know a lot o' nothin'." _

"_That's extremely offensive." I giggled. The effects of the alcohol were becoming more apparent as I neared the bottom of my cup. "What's this party for, anyway?" _

"_Uh, I think it's best if ye don' know." _

"_That bad?" _

"_Merle… He's involved in some stuff." _

"_Stuff you don't like?" _

_He nodded, finishing his second beer. _

_Through the stalks, we heard a very distinct familiar voice shouting "Daryl!" _

"_We should be gettin' back." He muttered, sounding kind of annoyed. _

_He kind of led the way back out to the clearing where Merle was waiting, smirking at us. _

"_What happen, little brother? Juss couldn't wait, huh? Not like I can blame ye." He looked me up and down and I instantly felt cheap. "Don' know what ye see in 'im, sweetheart." _

"_Maybe she just ain't ever tried a real man." Someone near by added. It was more of a slur, but somehow I understood him. _

_I was growing weary of Merle Dixon and his smart mouth. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked Daryl, trying to ignore his brother. _

_I didn't mean to put him on the spot like that, but he looked like we both needed an out at this point. He glanced up at me through golden brown wisps of hair, biting his lip as if he were considering my offer. "Yeah." He muttered. I knew it wasn't a romantic gesture. He was more or less proving his manhood to his brother and his friends. It was like a show of faith that he wasn't the shy little boy they always thought he was. He dug in his jeans for the keys and handed them to Merle before he followed me to my car, surrounded by a chorus of oohs and aahs. _

"_Pussy whipped already, Darylina?" Merle laughed, jiggling the keys. _

"_At least he's getting some." I called back before slamming the door._

* * *

_We ended up at the IHOP three towns over. I wanted pancakes in hopes that the carbs would absorb all of the whiskey Merle had slipped me. _

_"Don't want you to get no ideas. I came ta git away from them. S'aint a date." Daryl muttered, pushing his food around on his plate. _

_"If I thought this was a date, you would have taken me somewhere nicer. And you would be paying." I retorted. _

_He grunted and looked up at me. "I tol' ye I wasn't hungry." _

_"Too bad. I ordered too much food. You're not gonna let me eat it alone, I'd look like a fat cow. You're doing me a favor." _

_"Don't do favors, princess." _

_"I noticed. Just, please? Eat the food." _

_He took a forkful of eggs and scarfed them down, grabbed a piece of bacon between his fingers to wash them down with. "Whatcha want in return?" He smirked at me. _

_"What are you suggesting?" _

_"Yer folks home?" He smiled at me. __He was being cheeky. _

_"You're more fun when your drunk, Dixon." I mused. "They are actually having a little party for the plant supervisors tonight. What about yours?" _

_"Ain't goin' ta my house, darlin'." _

_I sensed that this was a sore subject by the way he said it. I knew about what had happened to his mom when we were in middle school. It also wasn't a secret that his father was an abusive alcoholic. Word spread fast in the small town. I decided to keep the air between us light. "_Darlin'_? Now I know you're drunk."_


	20. You're Never Alone

**Happy October! **

**We're drawing nearer and nearer to the season premiere and we're finally gonna start getting into what actually happens in the show, but I'm not exactly sure how far we're going to take it. ****I guess it depends on what's going to happen in season 4. Who else is freaking excited? I definitely am.**

**I thought this would be my last chapter until then, but then I realized I had at least one more flashback in me which should be up and ready in a few days. Thank Alva Starr for urging me to continue with the flashbacks and season one Daryl for being so delicious. **

**Never fear, though. I think if you've stuck around this long, you'll really enjoy this chapter. ;) I was so excited for this chapter, I kind of couldn't help myself. It's much longer than my usual updates. I was going for romantic and awkward. I hope that is evident! **

**As always, let me know what you think! I love hearing your opinions and I'm so anxious to see what you have to say after this one! **

* * *

I was helping Beth sew up holey clothing in the kitchen area the next morning. We were gossiping, per usual, on day to day life. She was gushing about her crush on Zach and how she couldn't tell her daddy. I couldn't help but see the similarities she and my teenaged self shared. In the middle of our conversation, Carol walked in to start dinner.

"Where's Maggie?" She asked.

"She and Glenn were practicing for their honeymoon last night." Beth giggled. "I think she's sleeping in."

"Young love." Carol sighed, obviously reminiscing. "Speaking off; how are things with Daryl?" She asked me.

"Progressing, I guess." I shrugged. I was caught off guard with her question. I don't think Daryl would appreciate me gossiping about him and our love life, or lack of one altogether. If all went well, tonight would change that.

"Give it time." Carol instructed, pulling down a few boxes and cans from the shelves. "Daryl is one of the best people I've ever known. He just does things his own way."

"Believe me. I know." My frustration with Carol telling me all about a man that I had known most of my adolescent life must have been palpable.

"I know, hun. It just seems like sometimes you need reminding."

"You're such a mom." I laughed.

Beth glanced up at me nervously and then looked at Carol. I saw something in Carol's soft features change and I realized I must have said something out of the way.

"I never told you about Daryl and Sofia." Carol stated plainly. She walked over to the table slowly, carrying over the cans she could hold along with a can opener. She sat the things down and sat beside me. I didn't speak. I waited patiently for her to continue as I watched her open the cans. "Sofia was my daughter. She got lost after we left Atlanta." She explained. "When she was still missing, Daryl spent every day, from dusk 'til dawn, out there. He was looking for her. He did more for my little girl than her good for nothin' father ever did."

"Sofia. She didn't – " I wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, she continued.

"No. She didn't." Carol sighed, fighting back a tear.

"We found her in our barn." Beth added, solemnly. "She had changed."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, stunned by the news.

"It's okay. In a way, I'm grateful. She doesn't have to suffer through the rest of this. Though I do wish she were here to see how far we've come."

"I'm sure she knows." I assured Carol.

She smiled. "I didn't tell you this story for you to feel bad for me." She sighed, turning her mind back over to the menial task before her. "I told you to prove a point. Daryl Dixon is the best man I've ever met. Before or after all of this started."

"He saved Judith, too." Beth added. "When Rick couldn't even help himself, Daryl made sure Judith was taken care of."

Carol nodded. "Every person in this prison owes him their life, more than once over. I'm glad you came along. He deserves some semblance of happiness."

* * *

"Yer late." I detected his presence leaning against the stone wall. His silhouette gleamed in the moonlight.

"I don't have a clock." I answered back. "I was hoping it would be you."

"Ye was expectin' somebody else?" His voice was irresistible.

"I don't know. John had been awful nice to me lately." I smirked at his reaction. His face was priceless. "Somebody's jealous."

"Ain't nothin' ta be jealous 'bout." He said gruffly. Upon further inspection, I realized that his hair fluffy and less wispy and slightly greasy than it usually was. He had slipped away from dinner to take a shower. "Whatchu smilin' 'bout?"

"You. Just you." I smirked. "I wanted to thank you for all of that stuff."

"The girly shit?" He mumbled. "Ain't nothin'. Maggie gave Glenn a list. I kinda copied it."

"Don't belittle yourself. It's still sweet." We were quickly running out of things to say. I felt myself growing anxious. "So, where's that Cuervo you lured me here with?"

"S'all ye came fer?" He sounded disappointed, but he still managed to pull out a liter of clear liquid from behind his back. He twisted the lid and cracked the seal, taking a healthy sized swig before handing the bottle off to me.

"You know that isn't why I came." _Though it couldn't hurt._ I took a healthy sip of my own and leaned back as the alcohol stung its way down my throat to my stomach. I felt that familiar burning sensation and immediately felt more relaxed. "So what did you have in mind when you drug me out here?"

He took the bottle back from me and chugged some more before he replied. "Why you tryin' so hard with me?"

"I'm sorry?" I answered, a little taken aback by the abrupt change of subject.

"We always been so different. You had the world handed to ye and I always had to fight for everythin'. Ye could do better."

"You think any of that matters, now?"

"Always matters." He shrugged. "That's the kinda world we live in, princess. Do best to remember that."

I stole back the tequila and tried to even the preverbal playing field between us. There was something I needed to tell him. Something I was hiding this whole time. Not just from him, but from myself as well. I had a feeling that it was just the thing I needed to say to level the field and make us more equal. "Daryl." I bit my lip, waiting for him to look back at me. He glanced at me through his lengthy, dark bangs. "I never made it to New York."

"Huh?"

"That day I left. My car broke down somewhere near Frankfort. I didn't want to ask for handouts from my parents after I spent all my gas money to bail you out. I wanted to prove I could do everything on my own. Without them. Without you. I got a job as a waitress at this little truck stop. Took me two weeks to save up enough to fix my car, and by then I made roots. I just stayed. I never did anything I had wanted." He didn't speak once, just stared at me in complete silence. "I failed." I practically whispered. It felt good to say it. "As far as Austell knew, this whole time I was making something of myself, far away from the prying eyes of the small town I used to call home. I never even came clean to my parents before any of this happened."

The next few seconds blurred before my eyes. He grabbed my hand and wrenched open the door he had been standing beside. The next thing I knew, Daryl was holding down my shoulders, his slim hips jabbing into mine, his thighs clamping mine together as his lips pressed to mine, prying them open and slipping his tongue in to investigate the confines of my mouth as my back dug into the cold cement wall. I faintly remember being pulled down, Daryl hovering over me, but the ground wasn't as cold. He leaned over and turned on a propane fueled lantern, casting a dim glow through the room. It was tiny and empty, save for us, the lamp, and the western style blanket sprawled out on the floor beneath me. I silently realized he had planned all of this.

"Ye smell nice." He playfully bit my lower lip and broke the kiss.

"You too." I ran my hands through his dry, clean hair, indicating that I knew what he had done. He smelled like clean, autumn breezes and stale Marlboro reds. And tequila. Lots of tequila. He groaned, deep in his throat and leaned down to nip at my neck. My words had detonated something deep inside of him, cutting the ties that bound us to our old lives.

Before the epidemic, Daryl Dixon was trailer trash, born to two lower class alcoholics that were hell-bent on being miserable and making their own family that way too. He would never amount to anything more than a carbon copy of the men before him, drinking themselves to sleep after a full days work at the steel mill. He was abused, he was ashamed.

I was on the other end of the spectrum. I was given anything I ever desired besides the love and attention I so craved. My whole life was a rouse. I was hiding behind a curtain of popularity and perfection when really, I was screaming on the inside. Loud, guttural screams that no one could hear. No one but him.

I wasn't certain about much in this life. What I did know was that I didn't want this. I didn't want_ him_ like this. Don't get me wrong, every fiber of my being ached and longed for Daryl with a burning desire I had long thought to be extinguished, but this was wrong.

Sure, I had thrown myself at his feet, practically begged him to take me against the prison walls, but after careful consideration I realize that this wasn't what this was. I wanted more than a casual fling in the middle of the night, stolen kisses when we're able to sneak away from prying eyes. I wanted Daryl. All of him. No matter what. I wanted protection, consistency, comfort, solitude. I wanted to be able to wake up every morning and have something to live for, something to fight for besides my own selfish need for self preservation in desperate times such as these.

I wanted love.

All that being said, the way I saw it, I had two options; walk away and risk it all or relent and be some kind of post-apocalyptic whore. In this moment, I decided on the latter. Wasn't this all our relationship ever really was, anyway? Just the sex? I knew that's how Daryl saw me. No matter what changed, Daryl was Daryl, and having a tiny piece, a shared fleeting moment that bordered on compassion and love, was better than nothing at all.

His hands had found their way up my sweatshirt, brushing bare skin with his calloused fingers, running them over the purple scar on my hip. He stopped sucking on my neck long enough to look at me. I mean _really_ look at me. I felt completely naked in the middle of this blanket, fully clothed. "I haven't – ye know. In a while." He grumbled, nervously.

He was scared.

"There's no rush." I assured him.

He bit his lower lip, contemplating my words. "Ye wan' me to?"

I braced my hand on his cheek, my thumb grazing his lower lip. To my surprise, he didn't flinch or pull back. He glanced quickly to my hand, then straight back to me. "I always want you to."

"Ye sure?" He asked again. I nodded. "I ain't got nothin'. Shit, if I had thought about it, I woulda asked Glenn."

I couldn't help but giggle at his modesty. "I'm on birth control." He raised an eyebrow, so I explained. "IUD."

If he was still confused, he didn't let on. His lips fell back on mine as I struggled to sit upright long enough to pull off my sweat shirt. He let out a soft moan when he saw my bra. It was all black, modest and sturdy, good for running and working in, but it had a bit of feminine lace near the edges.

Daryl trailed kisses down my neck, stopping to bite at my collar bone, then worked his way down to the mounds of my breasts, nipping and kissing before I leaned up to take the bra off. As if on cue, he snaked his hands around my back and unhooked the bra, trailing his fingers up my shoulders, under the straps, until he reached my collar bones and then tugged the straps down my arms, allowing my breasts to fall free. Instantly, my nipples became engorged and tight at the chill in the autumn air.

Daryl didn't allow much time before the pebbly mounds of my nipples were caressed by his tongue, shielding them from the early morning chill. I arched my back to his touch. If he wasn't careful, I would come this way. He already had me teetering on the edge of an intense orgasm and my pants were still on.

I decided to urge him on by tugging at his shirt. I made it to his shoulders before he broke contact. He got to his knees, just between my thighs, and grabbed the material out of my hands, pulling the threadbare shirt the rest of the way over his head and tossing it somewhere near my sweat shirt. He pressed pause for a moment, staring at me in almost a self conscious manner. I put my hand to his cheek again, urging him down. "It's okay." I whispered, my entire body covered in chill bumps.

He leaned back down and kissed me gently, running his hands on my sides, stopping just below my breasts, almost pushing them together. I arched my back enough so that my ass was off the ground and I could get my sweat pants off. Daryl noticed I was struggling and grabbed them at my knees, pulling them the rest of the way off. He let out a hissing breath, staring down at me as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

As he glared down at me, I caught a glimpse at his tattoos. There were a few I had never seen before; a little demon on his inner upper right arm, his mother's name 'Norma' over his heart. However, my eyes zeroed in on the little 'x' on his left collar bone. Suddenly emboldened, I reached up and traced the spot with my finger, circling it gently with my nail. He watched me, mesmerized with my movements. He grabbed my hand, stopping me, and kissing my palm. Once he released his grip, I tugged down the elastic of my panties to reveal an exact copy of Daryl's 'x' on the protruding bone of my hip. The matching, amateur tattoos were the result of a drunken night at the Dixon trailer when Merle showed us how to do prison style tattoos. We had decided to brand each other. Permanent markings that meant we were each others, one in the same.

"Ye still have it." He whispered, placing his hand on my hip so his thumb could brush the tattoo.

"It's kind of permanent." I smirked.

He smiled at me, almost devilishly, as his hand traveled inward. His thumb brushed over my panties, pressing lightly on my fleshy mound and almost instantly, I bucked my hips towards his touch, releasing a frustrated moan. As if testing me, he brushed his thumb along the outline of my underwear, getting closer and closer to my wet slit. His thumb slipped under the band and brushed gently against my clit. I was unsure of the noise I made, but it made Daryl smirk. "Christ." He muttered, the bulge in his jeans just aching to be freed.

I wasn't going to last much longer. I could barely remember a time before having to hide and forage for my life, let alone the last time I had been touched by a man. I grasped at his jeans, desperate for more contact. He pulled his hands back from between my legs and grabbed mine before I could work at his zipper. "Ye do that an we're gonna have a mess." He bit his lower lip and worked at his jeans on his own. "I ain't gonna last long, girl."

"You ain't the only one." I hooked my thumbs in my panties and lifted my legs so I could flick the lace undergarments into the grass. Daryl had his pants at his knees and caught my legs before they hit the ground, wrapping them around his hips. I felt the tip of him jab at my wet folds, teasingly and whimpered beneath him. "Fuck. Daryl, please." I jutted my hips further and the head of his cock slipped between my moist lips and nudged my swollen bundle of nerves. "Shit."

He growled, low in his throat and dug his fingers into my ass cheeks for leverage. My entire body was on fire, all my nerves tingled. I forgot about the cold, or the fact that we were outside and anyone could walk by and barge into this storage room at any moment. All there was left was Daryl and I. This moment we were sharing. His eyes boring holes into mine, fierce with lust and want.

"Say it again." He grunted, kneading his finger tips deeper into the soft flesh underneath me.

"Fuck me, please." I breathed out. It was the only encouragement he kneaded. He pressed his hips down, his thighs pressing mine up and he was buried deep inside of me. It stung for a few seconds as he held still, allowing me to adjust. I think he was afraid to move for fear of detonating the bomb inside of himself too early. He took a deep breath before he slid back, gliding into me a few more times before he let go of the death grip he had on my ass, leaning in to support himself on his arms. I braced my hands on his strong biceps as if my life depended on it. I needed something to anchor myself before I floated away.

His eyes never left mine. It was the most intimate I'd ever felt, with any man, let alone Daryl Dixon. I bit my lip as I felt my toes tighten as the white heat burned in the center of my stomach, slowly coming to a head.

"I'm fuckin' close, girl." He muttered, trying to control himself. He showed a lot of restraint. I knew it was hard. He snaked a hand between us and rubbed my clit between two fingers, tugging and massaging it with his rough digits. At his touch, I arched myself into him, meeting his thrusts and I felt his arms go straight and his body tighten as hot spurts burst inside of me and his dick jerked a few times. He grunted a few things that sounded like curse words and flicked against my clit a few more times before the white heat blossomed inside of me and I contracted around him, muttering his name and curses all at once.

He collapsed beside me, kissing my shoulder. I shuddered, aftershock from the previous explosion. "Ye cold?" Daryl asked.

"Little. Mostly just giddy."

He smirked at me, fixing his pants before he rounded up my clothes, handing it to me. "Ye should go in fer ye catch yer death."

I pouted, taking the bundle he handed me and shrugging on my sweat shirt first. "What about you?"

"I'mma check the parameter for I turn in." He found his flannel shirt and began undoing the buttons. "Sides, s'easier sneakin' in one at a time."

"That's what we're doing? Sneaking around?" Even after my earlier pep talk, I couldn't help feeling disappointed.

He sighed as I stood to pull on my panties, then sweats. "I juss don' want everyone in our business juss yet. S'like fuckin' high school in there."

"Sound familiar, huh?" I laughed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone already suspects – "

"Ain't none o' their damn business." Daryl chided. "Simple as that. Whatever this is, it's all ours. Now go on. Git inside."

I stuffed my bra into the pouch in my sweatshirt as he picked up the blanket and half empty bottle of tequila. "So this wasn't a one time thing?" I asked, needing the clarification, my head still hazy from the orgasm and booze.

"Like I could get away from ye that easy. Fuck if ye didn't fin' yer way back here in the middle of the damn apocalypse. Now we're trapped together in a fuckin' prison block an' ye think I'm gettin' away?" He teased. "Juss play it cool, princess. I'll come ta ye. Don't ye worry."


	21. Playing House

**I wrote a little flashback for you guys to hold you over until the premiere. Less than a week away now! Can you tell I'm excited? **

**Another shameless shout out to Alva Starr who makes me happy with her reviews and PM's. This one's for her. ;)**

**Reviews and stuff will make me happy, so send them my way!**

* * *

_I watched the Beamer rumble down the gravel of our private drive. There was a warm summer breeze cutting through the Georgia humidity. The wrap-around porch was swaddled in the last bits of sunlight as it was setting. _

_My last weekend in Austell and my father had some seminar to go to in Atlanta. It was fine, really. I decided I would spend my weekend the way I actually wanted to. _

_With Daryl._

_As if on cue, Daryl's beat up old truck pulled up in the driveway. I briefly imagined he had been waiting by the road to watch them leave. He kicked the driver's door shut and sauntered up to the stairs. "Thought they'd never leave." He mumbled. He slipped a hand around to my hip and pulled me into his chest._

_"What's this?" I giggled, swiping my finger though a glob of white on his cheek. _

_"Juss got done paintin' the Anderson's fence." He shrugged, wiping his hand over his cheek and smearing the paint worse. "Needed beer money." _

_"Not here you don't." I smirked at him. "Fridge is full and they left me with grocery money. I was hoping you would help me fire up the grill. I have flank steaks defrosted already." _

_"Say that again, princess." He growled, close to my ear, nipping it gently. He had obviously not shaved and his scruff tickled my chin. _

_"Which part?"_

_"Flank steaks? Grill? Beer?" He paused between points to kiss my bare neck. _

_"Baby, there's cold beer in the fridge and I need you to put these flank steaks on the grill for me." I purred. _

_He slipped his hands down to my ass and squeezed, grinding me into his hardening bulge. His lips crushed mine and begged for entry, his tongue snaking with mine and making me weak. "Let's go."_

* * *

_"How did your interview go?" I asked over dinner. Daryl looked uncomfortable at the dining room table. I had only set two places close to the end of the table, right by the kitchen but the dining room was huge and he shifted awkwardly to adjust to the sheer size of the table. I had set some candles in the center and poured myself some red wine, but Daryl had decided to stick with beer. _

_"Practically laughed at me. Ain't got no degree, no experience, and to top it all off, I'm a Dixon." _

_"You would have had a degree if you had ever gone to class." I muttered. "I can talk to daddy. He always needs engineers." _

_"Ain't workin' fer yer father." He scoffed. "Ye can't even tell him 'bout us. What's it gon' look like when ye ask him ta give me a job?"_

_"It was just a suggestion."_

_"Don' need yer charity." _

_"You could always come to New York." I practically whispered. _

_"Are ye kiddin'? What the fuck would I do there? I don' belong anywhere. Not even here."_

_All I wanted to do was cry that he belonged with me and I didn't want to leave him. But he was Daryl and I was the exact opposite. _

_"Merle's comin' home soon. He called me today." He had changed the subject. _

_"That's good." I lied. Merle was nothing but trouble, dragging Daryl down. Daryl didn't know that. If I opened my mouth, he'd run for the door. _

_"Pops didn't think so. Kinda hung up on 'im." _

_I glanced up at him over the candle's dancing flame and watched him eat as though it was his last meal. He was like an injured animal. I wanted to take him in and care for him, all he wanted to do is run away. _

_"What do you wanna do next?" I asked. "Swimming, play pool, maybe a movie?" _

_"Ye know that ain't why ye asked me here, girl." He raised a brow and chuckled. _

_"Right." _

_"Ye wanted ta play house. Ye know what people do on honeymoons, right?"_

_"Let me clean up the kitchen, get the dishes done first. Then we'll go upstairs." _

_"Yes, ma'am." He smirked. _

_He helped me clear the table and get the dishes to the sink before he kissed my hair and went to the verandah to have a smoke. I diligently finished the dishes and tidied up the kitchen. By the time I got finished, I was soaked._

_I headed for the stairs but firm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards, spinning me until my back pressed into the wall. His lips were dominating mine in seconds. I moaned and let him take over my senses. _

"_Where ye want me?" He rasped, obviously trying to control himself from taking me here and now on the stair case. _

"_Upstairs. Last room on the hall." I smirked. _

_He wrapped my thighs around his hips and carried me up the stairs and followed my instructions. His intake of breath upon opening the door told me that he realized where we were. "Yer parent's room?" _

"_Problem, Dare?" I challenged, grasping his hardness firmly in my hand. He growled and any inhibitions he may have had went out the window as he crossed the room and flung me on the bed. I giggled as my back hit the mattress and he began to strip. His dirty flannel shirt was the first thing to go, followed quickly by his jeans. _

_He pounced on me, lifting my shirt and kissing just above my panties before ripping both them and my jeans off. I leaned up and threw my shirt off, tossing my bra close behind it and pulling at my own tight, hardened nipples. It wasn't long before his tongue delved into the folds of my hot core. I watched in fascination as he grabbed my ankles and threw them over his shoulders. He wrapped his lips around my clit and hummed, causing me to jump. His glanced up at me and wrapped his arms under my knees and over my thighs so his hands sat firmly on my groin, holding me still. _

_I leaned back, still toying with my own breasts as I bucked against his mouth, letting his oral pleasure completely envelope me. _

_He spun maddening circles around my clit, lapping and suckling on my sensitive, swollen little nub. My thighs clamped like a vice on his face and he moaned. I eased up, trying to gain composure as the first wave hit me. "Oh, fucking shit." I groaned. "Don't fucking stop." My hands caught in his hair as I held him in place. He kept swirling and sucking, adding his teeth to the mix until a second wave hit me and I released my thighs and let go of his hair. _

_He pulled back, wiping his mouth and crawling up my naked torso, kissing and nipping at me on his way up. "Ye good?" _

"_Never better." _

_His lips pressed to mine in a bruising kiss. I felt him shift beneath my knees as he hovered over me. He slid into me in one quick thrust and grunted as I squealed at the feeling of him filling me completely. _

_The thumping of his engorged length inside of my clenching hole told me he wouldn't need long. I reached for my clit and circled it furiously to heighten my stimulation and bring on my impending orgasm. "Aw, fuck." He huffed, baring down and quickening his pace. His balls were slapping my ass as he held my hip with one hand, pulling me up to meet his hips. "God damn, baby. Yer so fuckin' tight." He muttered. I was still playing with myself, I began to spasm, setting off Daryl's orgasm as well. _

"_God, I fucking love you!" I mumbled as I came spiraling down from my endorphin high. _

_Suddenly, Daryl stilled and rolled off of me. I knew instantly what a mistake I had made as he left the room to shower and was silent for the rest of the night. _

* * *

"_Where the fuck is he!?" It was undoubtedly my father's voice. _

"_Honey, calm down!" My mother tired to console him._

_It was too late. He had barged in the room and seen Daryl's bare ass as he tried to grab his scattered clothing off the floor. It didn't help that I had his shirt and boxers on from the day before. "What the hell is this!?" _

"_Daddy! It's not what it looks like!" I squealed, getting between him and Daryl as Daryl tried to pull on his pants. I put my hands on daddy's chest, trying to keep his fists away far away from Dixon's face. _

"_What it looks like is that you let this trash in my house to defile my only daughter!" He fumed. "This is what you do when we leave town? Is this how we raised you?" _

"_Daddy, please!" _

"_No! Save it! The police will be here soon enough!" _

"_What? The police? What is going on?" _

"_Seems the safe downstairs has been broken into." He informed me, glaring at Daryl from over my shoulder. Daryl was leaning on my shoulder to support himself as he tried to fix his jeans. _

"_There are a few things missing." My mother added, seeming rather calm. I decided she probably had a few mimosas with breakfast. _

_I heard the sirens in the drive and could see fragments of the flashing lights from the window. _

"_Daryl." I whispered, turning to face him. He looked like a deer in headlights. "You didn't." _

"_Fuck no, I didn't. I was with you the whole time." _

"_Once a criminal, always a criminal. Dixon men are all the same." My dad mused. He pushed past me and grabbed Daryl's neck, ushering him down the stairs. _

"_Daddy! Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!" _

"_Like hell he didn't!" _

"_Get your hands offa me. I ain't did nothin'!" Daryl tried to wiggle free but daddy was determined. _

_The cops were already at the door, which was left wide open. "Got the offender right here, boys." Daddy said. He pushed Daryl forward and he fell to his knees at the cop's feet. _

"_He didn't do anything! This is all just a big mistake." I pleaded, on the verge of tears now. _

"_We found this in the truck outside. Look familiar?" One of the officers held up a brown paper bag. My father took it and opened it to reveal a few family heirlooms and a few stacks of large bills. _

"_Man, this is horse shit! Ye ain't got no warrant!" Daryl yelled, trying to stand. The cop pushed him back down by his shoulders. _

"_There's no way." I whimpered, trying not to believe it, to convince myself it wasn't true. _

"_Ye've got the wrong idea." Daryl tried to wriggle away but they grabbed his wrists and started reading him his rights as they clamped his arms in the iron locks. They managed to usher him to the car and get him in the backseat to usher him away. _

* * *

"_I talked him into not pressing charges." My mom sighed from the doorway. _

"_He didn't do it." I sobbed, the sound muffled by my tear stained pillow. _

"_I know." She sighed. I felt the bed shift under her weight and her hand gracing my lower back. "Your daddy is just trying to protect you." _

_I leaned up on my elbows, tilting my face up long enough to show her the pain on my face. "I love him, momma." _

"_I know you do, baby. That's why I won't say anything if you bail him out and leave with him tomorrow." _


	22. Fortress of Solitude

**I assume we all watched the season 4 premiere? If not, ignore me (and the rest of this author's note) while I fangirl. **

**Can I just say I wrote Beth and Zach before it was a thing? I literally flipped out, partially because Beth was acting grown up and also kind of because I've been shipping Bethyl so heavily. **

**I wanna just applaud that episode for keeping me on my toes and starting off the season right. So much happened in such a short hour. I don't even know where to begin! I won't bore you guys with a recap, but I loved it all. **

**I'm introducing some new ideas based on what happened in the premiere to slowly build into following the show, so this is kind of just a filler chapter, also adding some zombie killing goodness 'cause I was bored. I wrote this all in a few hours and I kind of got lost at the end. I don't know if you'll be able to tell. I just couldn't control myself and had to get something out for you guys! **

**Reviews and alerts are always welcome and appreciated. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Jordana woke me up. Everything throbbed as I pulled myself from bed to follow her to the showers. Beth, Maggie, Karen, and Sasha were already in their stalls when we got there.

"You think we could ever find some way to get this water warm?" Karen groaned.

"I think we'll always be shivering by candle light until the end of eternity." Maggie laughed.

"Haven't you heard? It is the end of eternity." I joked. I stripped quickly, adjusting to the cold and climbed into my curtain.

"There's sleeping beauty." Sasha commented. "Sleep well?"

"I don't think she got much sleep." Karen chided. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, just commenting. I noticed a few things when I was watching the common room last night."

"Don't sound so jealous, Karen." Maggie laughed. "It's not like she's the only one around here trying to get some." Thank God for Maggie. "So, Daryl, huh?"

"No comment." I laughed.

"S'not fair." Beth whined.

"Let's change subjects." I pleaded.

Slowly, the water began to trickle more slowly. Instead of pumping more water into the pipes, we decided to stop bathing. I wrapped my towel around my chest and snuck out to grab my dry clothing.

"What's that?" Beth laughed, pointing at my neck.

"Shit." I blushed, placing my hand over the painfully visible hickey that caught my eye in the mirror.

"Looks like you got marked." Maggie teased.

"Girls, we almost done in there?" Carol called from the hall. "I need help with breakfast."

"Coming!" Sasha snickered.

I'd never felt so grateful for Carol in my life.

* * *

I snuck back to our room. Most of the cells were empty. I figured the boys were all working on clearing the rest of D Block before breakfast.

Somewhere in that duffel that I grabbed in Woodbury I knew I grabbed some concealer, it was just a matter of finding it. I dug through the pockets on the side and finally found my makeup bag. I pulled out some concealer and a compact. The makeup was from the summer and it was kind of dark, but it would do. I dabbed some on my more prominent hickeys and blended the best I could.

Maggie cleared her throat at my cell's door and I jumped, turning to face her. "Undercover, huh?" She feigned a laugh. I could tell she wanted to talk about something serious. "What's up?"

"Did you guys – well you and Daryl, you used protection?"

I blushed uncontrollably. I don't even know why. I wasn't shy by any means, but I didn't want to discuss Daryl. "I have an IUD in."

"Those work?"

"I certainly hope so." I snapped, suddenly worried myself. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Glenn and I – we slipped up a few weeks ago." She took a deep breath. "I haven't gotten my period yet."

"Oh, sweetheart." I didn't know what to say. "Did you take a test?"

"No. I don't want to worry Glenn until I'm sure. If I went on a run for – well he'd know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"I can't even imagine trying to have a baby." I said honestly. I knew I was no help in this situation.

"The way things are now… do you think it's possible to have a life now?" She asked, looking at me with hopeful, teary eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "I think we're doing really well here. I think the prison is safer, we have water, food, shelter. We're all alive. I think anything is possible."

* * *

Rick approached me after breakfast and asked if I was up for going on a run today.

"And get to see the outside world? Where do I sign up?" I joked.

"Daryl and you made quite the team last time. He and Tyreese are gearing up. Best get ready if you're going."

"Come on, princess. Let's get going." Michonne put her arm around my shoulder and walked with me back to block C to grab my gun and change into my boots.

When we had made it back downstairs, the boys had already packed the truck.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked Michonne.

"Fort McPherson." Daryl butted in.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. "What for?"

"Clearing the blocks is wearing out our weapon supply. We need to replenish." Tyreese explained.

I nodded, getting into the backseat of the truck, Tyreese slipped in the driver's seat. "Ain't cold as shit. I'mma take the bike. Lead the way." Daryl said. He nodded at me and I smiled.

I suddenly noticed he was right. It was almost Spring and the Winter chill was letting up. With any luck, it wouldn't be long until the temperature rose.

* * *

"_Princess? You there yet?" Caesar called from the edge of the gate. "What's it like?" _

"_Almost there!" I squealed, stabbing another biter in the eye. It's brain matter and dark blood gushed out, splattering on my arm. "Got a few biters." I called over the gate. "Almost to the lock!" _

_We had made it to Fort McPherson in only a few hours. Martinez and Shumpert tossed me over the gate, me being the lightest, so I could unlock it and let them in. Conveniently, I was also the only one who could pick locks. _

_We had been on the run for a few months. It had been that long since the outbreak. _

"_Can you get the lock undone? We could help!" Greg hollered. _

_He and I had escaped the airport unscathed. Sadie wasn't as lucky. Everything in-between the beginning of this plague and now was a blur. All I know is we were here, now, fighting for our lives. _

"_I'm trying my best, here!" I took out another biter, struggling with picking the lock as I was being ambushed. "Fuck!" I dropped my bobby pin in the grass. I leaned over to search for it and grimy, boney hands grasped my hair. I swung back, knocking the biter to the ground and slammed my heel on his skull. I retrieved the bobby pin and resumed picking the lock, closing my eyes to focus like Dixon taught me. "Yes!" I hissed, hearing the lock pop and pulling it from the gate. _

_I shoved at it and Martinez worked it the rest of the way open. "Head's up!" He hollered, bringing the end of his bat into a biter's head. It splattered in my direction before crumpling on the ground. "What would you do with out me, princess?" _

"_Things would certainly be more boring." I scoffed. _

_We took a better look around, taking down a few more biters and making our way through the different buildings and tents. We found the weapons closet and I ran my hands over the different guns. I zeroed in on one in particular. "We could make this work." Martinez said. "This could definitely be it." He watched me pick up the rifle and smirked. "M89, huh? Ever used a rifle before?"_

"_Hunting rifles. Plenty of times." _

"_Sniper's are silent and deadly. Less of a kick than a hunting rifle." He helped me lift it, showing me how to hold the rifle. "I could teach you –" All of a sudden I shrugged him off, feeling uncomfortable. _

"_I think I have it." _

"_You remind me a lot of her." He sighed. _

"_Your wife?" _

_He nodded and bit his lip. "Yeah. Just the way you act. I couldn't protect her… our little girl. I don't want that to happen to you." _

"_Caesar, I –" _

"_It's okay. I'm gonna go check on Greg and the guys. We'll get the others and move in before dark. Keep an eye out, alright? Holler if you need me." He slipped from the tent and back out into the open. _

* * *

Michonne shook my knee to get my attention. I noticed the car had stopped and recognized my surroundings quickly. "Hey. We're here."

"Sorry." I muttered, grabbing that M89SR and following them out to that familiar gate.

"Any other bright ideas?" Tyreese mumbled as he and Daryl tried to manhandle the door ajar.

"Here." I handed Daryl my rifle and he gave me a quizzical look. "Worry about them." I nodded in the direction of the impending walkers that their loud actions had attracted.

If that gap behind the bushes was no longer here, I was going to look like a bumbling idiot. To my relief, it was still there. A good two years or so with barely eating, I slipped through the gap in the gate easily and got the lock undid while I listened to the gore unfold on the other side of the fence.

"Hey, princess?"

"Almost there. Don't rush a lady." I grunted, getting the lock undid. "All clear!"

Michonne slipped in easily without barely budging the gate, but Daryl and Tyreese had to pry it open further. Daryl stabbed a few more straggling walkers before they got the gate shut.

"What?" I shrugged. Everyone was open-mouth staring at me.

"You've been here before." Michonne broke the silence.

"Once or twice. I told you, before Woodbury, we frequented military forts."

"Alright then, miss priss. Lead the way." Tyreese snorted.

"Where to first?"

"Weapons." Daryl grunted.

Wordlessly, I weaved through the tents and small buildings until we found the armory. I pushed back the corner of the tent and Michonne ran out to spear a straggler.

"Kind of weird, don't ye think? Everything all untouched like this?" Tyreese muttered. "Barely any walkers."

"S'like a ghost town." Daryl muttered.

"We locked the gates. There weren't many of us. Maybe ten or so at the time. We only stayed a month or so. Be hard for others to get in."

"But not impossible." Michonne said.

"Why'd you leave a place like this anyway?" Tyreese asked.

"Phillip." I whispered. "This is where we met the Governor." I ran my hand over the spot on the table where I found my rifle. Involuntarily my eyes started to tear.

"Which way to the mess hall?" Michonne asked.

"S'that big one over to the left."

"Come on, Ty." She motioned for him to follow.

The tent was empty, save for Daryl and I. It stayed that way for a few minutes before he sighed and took a step toward me, shouldering his crossbow and placing his hand on my arm. "Hey." He muttered. "Y'alright?"

I placed my rifle back down where it came from for a moment. "Fine."

"Ye ain't fine." He scoffed. "If ye were fine, ye wouldn't be cryin'."

I sighed, trying to center my thoughts. "She came from here. Right there. On that table. I was here. I wasn't alone, my friends and I… we were here. It wasn't really that long ago, either. We were here, fighting those things. Surviving. Now…Now they're all dead. Every last one of them. And I'm here, ye know."

"Ye belong here. Ye survived. Yer a survivor." He lifted my chin and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

Reflexively, I grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. To my surprise, he didn't pull away. He welcomed the kiss and even kissed me back, gripping my shoulders hard and holding me still. I fell against the table behind me, the one covered in rifles. That's when Daryl pulled back, clearing his throat as he gripped the shoulder strap of his crossbow.

"What's first?"

"We're low on ammo." He sputtered.

I walked over to the closet and pulled down a bag, opening it and tossing it to the floor. "I'll need some help, trailer park."

"Ye see that? Ain't nothin' changed 'round here." He smirked at me, coming up on my flank and helping me toss shells and magazines in the bag based on size and caliber. "Hol'!" He hissed. "Ye hear that?" We both froze and he twisted 'round silently and flipping his crossbow back over his shoulder to the comfortable place over his arm.

"It's probably Ty and Michonne."

"I'll go check it out. You finish filling the bag."

I did as I was told. As soon as Daryl's silhouette disappeared around the corner, I started packing more boxes and things into the bag at my feet. Then I heard a masculine scream and Daryl's bellowing, liquid silk voice in reply.

"Dare?" I called out.

"S'alright. Found someone."

"Someone?" I hollered. I dropped the task at hand and followed Daryl's footsteps. Just around the corner of the armory building, against a trash can, Daryl aimed his crossbow. All I could see from behind the can was a set of booted feet.

"Name." Daryl grunted, kicking the guys boot. I rounded the side of the trash can to get a better look. Daryl tossed his head, signaling me to stay back.

"Bob Stookey. Look, I'm not looking for trouble. I was hoping you guys could help me."

"Yer here alone?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?" I scoffed. Daryl glared at me.

"Yes ma'am. I was a medic for the army before all this started. I figured a fort was a good a place as any to retreat to when all my family – they're all gone."

"Medic, huh?" Daryl hummed.

"We can't leave him, Dare." I whispered.

"Hell, we cant!" He growled.

"Dare…" I sighed. He grabbed the back of his neck and lowered his crossbow. It was a good sign. "Trial period. You pull your weight and watch your ass. Our people gotta vote ta keep ye."

"You've got it! Whatever you say!" The man pleaded, slowly getting to his feet. "Thank you!" He grabbed Daryl's hand, shaking it furiously. "Thank you."


	23. 30 Days Without an Accident

**I wasn't planning on directly dubbing the show as much as I did in this chapter, but as soon as I saw the Big Spot raid with all the zombies falling from the roof, I knew I had to recreate it. **

**I hope it's not too annoying that I sat down and dubbed the show, I tried to change a few things here and there, and of course added princess into the mix.**

* * *

"Counsel meeting in five." Jordana told me.

"Alright, I'm coming." I muttered, following her to the common room. We all filed in and I realized how different things were around here. It seemed like on every run, the guys brought back new people. So many new and old faces.

I realized Michonne was missing again. Every other week she would disappear on horseback to search for the Governor. So far, she had no luck.

"Alright. Alright." Daryl hollered, trying to get the room to settle down. "Rick and I spoke with Bob."

"He passed the three questions." Rick added. "So you guys know the drill. All in favor of Bob staying?" I raised my hand, as well as most of the others in the meeting. "All opposed?" Only a few hands shot up. "Welcome, Bob Stookey." Rick shook the man's hand and we were dismissed.

"Princess!" Daryl's voice was loud and insistent. I spun to face him and watched as he looked around, making sure we weren't being watched. "Ye goin' ta the fence?"

"Figured I'd do something." I shrugged. "Carol's got the kids all day. I'm tired of darning socks."

"Alright. I'm goin' out with Sasha an' Rick, ye need anythin'?"

"No, just come back safe." I pouted, reaching for his hand.

His fingers fell out of my grasp and he cleared his throat. "Ye be careful, y'hear?"

"Aww, you're worried about me." I playfully shoved his hair out of his eyes and he glared at me before shaking it back in place.

"Shut up." He mumbled, squeezing my hip and running off to find Rick.

* * *

After breakfast, Carol told me that Daryl was planning a run to that place they saw on their last run, the Big Spot. It was on the other side of town, almost in East Point. "We can't spare many hands. We either need you to clear the fence, or you can ask to go." She warned.

"I'll take my chances with Daryl." I laughed. "That fence work is mind-numbing. I need a little airing out."

I ran to the gate where Daryl, Tyreese, and Sasha were packing.

"Karen's letting you outside the gate today?" I snickered, handing Daryl a milk crate. Tyreese glared at me and Sasha laughed. "Zach, too?" I asked Daryl as the young man walked over to the truck.

"Short handed." He grunted.

"I could tag along. Not exactly helpin' here."

"She's right, Daryl. Karen's letting Tyreese go. Beth's letting Zach. Maggie's letting me." Glenn backed me up.

"Yeah. As I recall, Maggie was s'posed ta go with us today." Daryl countered.

"She has a good excuse." I shot back. "Said so yourself in the counsel meeting last week. We work well together."

"This a damn ambush? Fine. Ye'll ride with Glenn."

Beth stomped off towards the prison and Zach called after her. "You gonna say goodbye?"

"Nope!"

"Damn romance novel." Daryl joked, taking my rifle to the bed of the truck.

Bob walked up and waved to Sasha. "Hey! Like to start pulling my weight around here."

"Bob, it's only been a week."

"That's a week worth of meals. Roof over my head. Let me earn my keep."

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you."

"S'right."

"I just wanna make sure you know how to play on a team." Sasha sighed.

"We ain't gonna do it 'less it's easy." Daryl added.

"You know he was a medic in the army." Glenn threw in.

"You a hell of a tough sell, ya know that?" Bob smirked at Sasha.

"Okay." She agreed.

I was squeezed between Glenn and Zach before we left.

Michonne came riding in from her travels and Daryl pulled the caravan over to talk to her. She got in Hyundai with Ty, Sasha, and Bob and we were on our way.

* * *

"Army came in an' put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a buncha walkers behind this chain link, keepin' people out like a buncha guard dogs." Daryl explained.

"So they all just left?" Bob asked.

"Give a listen." Sasha said.

"You drew 'em out." I muttered.

"Put a boom box up there three days ago." Sasha smirked.

"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn added.

"Alright. Let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what ye can. Come back tomorrow with more people." Daryl instructed.

* * *

Daryl sat on the window sill of the Big Spot that we had been thinking about raiding for the past few weeks. He used his elbow to slam on the window a few times, loud enough for the people around back to hear. We had circled the building a few times and it seemed as though all was clear. I shifted nervously; making sure my bayonet was in my back pocket while I held my rifle close to my chest. "Just give it another second." Daryl muttered.

"Okay. Think I got it." Zach smiled.

"Got what?" Michonne asked.

"Oh, I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn."

"Been tryin' ta guess for six weeks." Daryl grunted.

"I've been pacing myself."

"This is what you boys do when you leave the prison?" I snickered.

"One shot a day." Zach smirked.

"Alright shoot."

"Well the way you are at the prison, you're being on the council, you're able to track. You're helping people. But you're still being kind of surly."

Michonne and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Homicide cop."

Michonne and I broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Daryl smirked.

"Nothin'." Michonne laughed.

"It makes perfect sense." I added.

"Actually, the man's right. Undercover."

"Come on. Really?"

"Yeah. I don't like to talk about it. It's a lot of heavy shit, ya know?"

"Dude. Come on? Really?" Daryl glared at the boy. "I'll just keep guessing, I guess."

"Yeah, you do that." Daryl scoffed.

"You know, don't you?" Zach looked at me, still laughing at Daryl.

"Nope. I think I have a good idea, though."

"Yeah?" Daryl smirked. As if on cue, a bloated male walker came up to the window, gurgling and trying to claw his way out.

"Wanna do this, detective?" Michonne asked.

"Let's do it." Daryl growled.

"We go in, stay in formation for the sweep. After that, you all know what we're supposed to look for." Sasha instructed as Tyreese tried to pry the automatic doors open, after months of no use. "Any questions?"

"Is there a time when you weren't the boss of me?" Tyreese joked.

"You had a few years before I was born."

We slipped in the door, single file. Bob stopped at the door and I spun around to check on him. "You comin'?" He nodded and followed in behind me.

I split off with Michonne, helping her fill a buggy with odds and ends we deemed necessary. I rounded the corner of the aisle and she had used her katana to chop a monster cut out in half.

"Target practice?" I scoffed.

She just smiled at me and kept walking.

We found our way to the toiletry aisle and started grabbing product from the shelves when we heard a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering. Zach shouted from wine and beer and we made a run for the area just as the roof caved in and a disemboweled walker fell through.

"We should probably go now." Glenn said.

"Bob's still stuck. Get him outta there!" Daryl yelled.

"We'll get the others." Michonne reached for the handle of her sword.

More walkers started falling from the ceiling. One landed at my feet and grabbed my ankle. I squealed and threw my bayonet straight down, spearing it in the eye. "Yeah, it's really time to go, guys!"

I ran for the door just behind Sasha and Michonne while the guys stayed back to cover Bob. Michonne's katana clipped the head off of a few walkers in our path. Sasha and I ended up stabbing a few through the skull to clear a path.

I heard something shift on the roof and realized something bad was about to happen. "Daryl!" I screamed. He was already ahead of me. Daryl and Glenn were throwing bullets around. Daryl jumped off the cases of beer and drug a walker away from Bob's head. He and Zach heaved at the shelf and finally got Bob out.

It was too late for Zach, though. When we weren't watching, the walker took a bite out of the boy's leg and drug him down. There was nothing we could do.

The entire roof came down and we barely made it out. Daryl's hand found the small of my back and pushed me ahead of him and out of the door.

"Come' on." Daryl pushed me ahead of him when we got outside the door and made a run for the vehicles outside of the chain link fence. He held on tight to the small of my back and steered me to the Bonneville.

"What are you doin', Dixon?"

"Ye can ride with me. Come on now. Ain't got all day. Gotta move."

"You pick a hell of a time to start makin' grand romantic gestures." I scoffed.

He threw one leg over the motorcycle and glared at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me down behind him. He gave the signal to get going and we headed back to the prison.

* * *

"How'd it go?" I asked when Daryl appeared at my cell's door.

"Took it better than I thought. She's really growin' up." He leaned against the metal bars and ran his hand across his neck.

"How are you taking it?"

"Tired of losin' people, ya know?"

"You liked that boy." I smirked.

"Was a good kid. Kinda wished I had tol' him now."

"Told him what?"

"I ain't no undercover cop."

"We all knew that." I laughed.

"You said ye knew what I did." He smirked.

"I said I _thought_ I knew." I snorted. "Come here." I patted the bed beside me. "Stay a while."

"Was 'bout ta go out. Clear my head a little."

"Oh." I gasped, biting my lip, trying to hide my disappointment.

"I'll be back in 'fore too late. Ye wanna meet me later?"

"We still sneaking around?" I snickered.

"Hardly call it sneakin' no more. Earlier Bob asked me if ye was my wife."

"Really now? And what did you say?"

He rolled his eyes and started to walk off. "I'll come git ye later, princess."


	24. Infected

**So, last night's episode… Was everyone else on their toes the entire time? **

**I had the first part in mind since last week, so I adjusted the rest of the episode to fit around that. I stuck with the major plot points, though. Just a few minor riffs here and there plus some bonus fantasy time at the end for everyone's general enjoyment. **

**This chapter covers the whole episode, so don't expect an update until next week. I needed to make time to work on my Mac stories and today is my last day off all week. **

**Thanks for all the alerts on this story! If you make it through the end, please feel free to tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

In anticipation, I slipped passed Block D and snuck into the shower room in the dark. All I carried was my toothbrush and bar of soap.

The first step was kneeling down and looking for signs of feet. The last thing I wanted to do was walk in on someone's tryst. The shower curtains all seemed to be clear and I approached the sinks.

I followed usual protocol, and mid brushing, I heard a sick groan. My first thought was that someone had snuck in somehow and was puking their guts out. I took a full step back and looked around. All looked sound. I resumed brushing and leaned over the sink to spit when cold rough hands grasped my shoulder. I heard the telltale hissing and sick, churning noise just before I spun around.

I was face to face with Patrick, or at least the dead body that was once Patrick. I didn't have time to scream before he pushed me into the basin of the sink and started chomping at my neck. I brought my hand up and pressed against his chest full force. I frantically searched for an out. I wasn't strong enough to push him, despite him being a tiny wisp of a teenage boy, his instincts to kill outweighed my instinct for self preservation.

I pulled my leg up into my chest and kicked him square in the chest, sending his limp frame across the room and into the shower. He tangled in a white plastic curtain and began to flop around angrily, thrashing toward freedom until I finally saw his face. I jumped on his chest, pinning him in place and brought the bristled end of my toothbrush into Patrick's eye socket and felt his thrashing stop beneath my thighs.

"Fuck…" I hissed, kicking away and falling on my ass against the floor. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself from my adrenaline high, before I got to my feet and ran back out of Block D.

The cell block door closed quietly behind me and I was out in the open, quiet, Georgia night air. I couldn't decide exactly what I should do.

My mind was still processing what had happened. How the hell did Patrick turn? I just saw him at supper tonight and he was fine, then all of a sudden he was a walker. It was dark in the corridor, but he didn't seem to be bitten. He was a healthy, teenage boy. There was no logical reason for his death, so what the hell happened?

I finally decided to wait for Daryl to return. I snuck around the cars and climbed into the front seat of the Crusher to wait him out. The walkers beyond the gate growled softly in the night and I sighed, finally feeling my heart rate slow. I leaned against the glass and stared out at the main gate, watching for signs of Daryl's impending approach.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of gunshots. Rick and Glenn were shouting words that seemed to fuse together in my confused, just-awoken state.

I registered when Sasha, Tyreese, and Daryl ran past the cars.

"It ain't a break!" Daryl's gruff voice confirmed.

My first thought was _"Shit, I should have woken someone up last night."_

My second thought was Katie. I jumped out of the car and followed close behind the clambering men.

Block D was nothing but a panic.

Daryl grabbed one of the boys and handed him off to Karen. He shot a bolt through a walker's eye and pulled his Bowie knife out of his back pocket.

Karen and Carol were rushing through the block trying to coral all the children. I searched frantically for Katie.

I was still in my pajamas, no weapons to speak of. Not to mention, I was still coated in a spray of Patrick's black, thick blood. I heard Katie squeal my name and I spun around, she was just behind Rick and Daryl. "Daryl!"

My scream took a moment to register in his brain. I frantically pointed to the young girl just behind him and he grabbed her up and rushed her over to me. "Get in a cell!" He urged, pushing me toward an empty one nearby. He ran back to Rick and they ran up the stairs to the catwalk.

I pushed Katie in a corner and pulled the gate shut. A walker came up trying to pry his fingers into the cell and I kicked his fingers, dislodging a few. Glenn ran by and stabbed the walker in the head. "Are you bit?" He asked.

"No, we're fine! Just go!" I replied, checking Katie over.

I crawled in the corner and coddled Katie, trying to quell her cries.

The screaming and yelling finally died down moments later. I heard Daryl and Glenn discussing things with Rick upstairs and knew this whole thing was partially my fault.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you to Karen." Katie barely just nodded. I scooped her up and unlocked our cell. "KAREN!"

"Here!" She replied with a cough.

"Take Katie. I have to go find Daryl." I explained. She nodded and opened her cell enough to grab the girl. She decided it was safe enough to exit the cell.

I ascended the stairs to the catwalk and found the boys circling round a young boy I recognized from Woodbury.

"No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Rick looked puzzled.

"Horribly, too." Doctor S sighed. "Pleurisy. Aspiration."

"Choked on his own blood." Hershel added. "Caused those trails down his face."

"I've seen them before." Rick added. "On a walker outside the fences."

"I saw them on Patrick, too." I admitted.

Daryl and Rick turned to look at me. "Patrick?" Daryl grunted.

I nodded feebly. "You'll want to see this."

I led the men to the bathroom in D. "Found him here early this morning."

"Ye took him out?" Daryl asked, kneeling down to move the shower curtain.

"He snuck up on me."

Daryl prodded the toothbrush and looked back at me from over his shoulder, smirking. "Surprised no one else saw all this."

The doctor kneeled beside Daryl. "It's like shaking up a soda can and popping the top. The pressure is too much. Their head explodes. Has to be some sort of flu strain."

"It's from the walkers?" Bob asked.

"Had a pig die the other day." Rick admitted.

"So it's the pigs? Like swine flu?" Bob asked.

"Ain't never seen no one die from a cold in a day." Daryl growled.

"This is something much bigger." Hershel sighed.

Daryl stood back to his full potential and took a step back, shifting his crossbow accordingly. "We need to have a council meeting. Get the others and get upstairs."

* * *

After getting dressed, I found Daryl in the yard, knee deep in a grave. "We playin' bandit today, Dixon? Cowboys and Indians?" I scoffed. I sat on the edge of the grave and hung my legs in the hole.

Daryl dug the shovel in and used it as a prop, then pulled his bandana down around his neck. "You ain't think to tell no one 'bout Patrick last night?"

"I was in shock. I thought I had taken care of it." I said defensively. "I came outside to find you, to tell you, you know. I waited so long, I fell asleep in the truck."

"Didn't come back til early this mornin'." He admitted. "Sorry."

"You think it was my fault?"

"Naw. Way I see it, ye took out one 'fore shit hit the fan. Couldn't help that Patrick wasn't the only one sick."

I hung my head, letting relief kick in and calm my brain. I decided to change the subject. "Way to play it off in the block, though." I teased.

"Still ain't good with all this shit."

"I know." I touched his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "So we're quarantining the block?"

"We're all exposed. Can't risk it."

"They're running out of rooms in D. I'm not sleeping in the blood and the guts, either. At least three of the cells need new mattresses. Kind of lowers our options."

"Got a tent with yer name on it, princess." He smirked, pulling his bandana back up and digging his shovel in again.

"Will you be joining me, bandito?"

He scoffed and I could tell he was glowering at me through his wispy bangs despite the bandana.

"If you do, wear the bandana." I winked and touched his shoulder playfully and got up to walk back to the prison.

* * *

We served dinner separately for the two cell blocks. Carol and I prepared for the exposed in cell block D and Maggie and Beth had to fend for block C.

After supper, I retreated to the yard to try and put together a tent in the dwindling light of dusk. Admittedly, I had never done this before. Of course, I had no instructions.

"Look lost." Daryl grunted, making me jump.

"Jesus Christ! Don't sneak up on me!"

He just laughed it off and took the tent pieces from my hands. "Go on in fer story time. Katie's whinin' 'bout ye."

"Does that mean your spending the night?"

"Fer a while." He smirked. "Swap out with Glenn fer watch tonight. Tryin' ta cut down exposure."

"Alright. I'll be back, then." I caught his fingers in mine and squeezed.

* * *

I kissed Katie on the forehead when she finally passed out. She had been screaming and crying about nightmares again but I promised her that Carol was going to watch the block and protect her as she slept.

I lifted her head enough to wiggle my arm free and snuck out of her cell.

"Sleeping out in the yard?" Carol asked quietly.

"Yeah. Kind of creeped out being in here after last night. I'm a bit of a hypochondriac."

"You guys be careful out there." She chuckled softly to herself. "Look who I'm talking about. You're out there with Daryl."

"Yeah, I think we'll be alright. Would you keep an eye on her?" I nodded to Katie. "Poor kid's been through too much in such a short time."

"We all have. But of course. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks, Carol. We'll keep a look out outside. Be careful."

"You too."

* * *

I parted the flap to the tent to see Daryl lying on his back, head supported on his hands. His sleeveless button down was coming undone at the top and he had that damned bandana around his throat. "Getting all cozy without me?"

"Been a long day, princess. Couldn't finish the graves, had ta go slaughter all them pigs ta keep the fence intact." He sighed.

I sat cross-legged beside him and put a hand on his thigh. I felt his muscles tense, then slowly release. "You don't have to do all that yourself, you know. I could help you in the morning –"

"Lotta graves ta dig, sweetheart. Gonna get calluses on them pretty hands o' yers."

"I'll manage. You can't do everything by yourself, Dixon."

"I'll get Glenn an' Rick ta help tomorrow." He nodded. "That fence… We're gonna have to figure out a way to reinforce it better. Dead's just gonna keep piling up."

"We'll figure it out."

"An' ain't no tellin' if nobody else is gonna die tonight. This thing – it's bigger than all of us."

"You need to stop worrying. You can't take on the whole world by yourself. We're a family, Daryl. We'll work it out."

He bit his lip and nodded. "Somethin's been feedin' the walkers by the fence."

"What?" I gasped.

He leaned up, turning to face me and supported his chest on one elbow. "Found headless rats by the fence. Someone inside's been feedin' 'em."

"Jesus…" I whispered.

"Hey, now you don't worry." He took his free hand and placed it on my knee. "I'mma keep you safe. Like you said, we'll get it straightened out."

I nodded complacently. I leaned into his chest and kissed him gently on the lips. He reciprocated with little hesitation. "Mind if I take my jeans off?" I asked awkwardly. "I couldn't go to C to get my sweats and I can't sleep in these."

He nodded awkwardly and rolled over to his other side, facing his back to me and giving me some privacy.

I kicked off my boots and lay down, undoing the fastenings and leaning up my hips so I could wiggle free of the denim. I slipped off my socks when my jeans were to my ankles and lay back down. "Nothing you haven't seen before." I muttered.

He sighed heavily and rolled back onto his back. I rolled onto my side and placed a hand on his covered chest. "Ain't cuddlin' or whatever." He grunted.

"That's fine. I didn't expect you t-"

My words were cut off when his mouth found mine, desperate and pleading. His tongue slipped quiet and deadly between my lips and he rolled himself on top of me, hovering just above me, supported by only his strong, capable arms. He lifted up suddenly and stared at me carefully from beneath those wispy hairs framing his forehead. His eyes were dark and fierce. "This alright." I bit my lip and nodded a little too zealously. "I need this. I ain't gonna be gentle. If I hurt ye, let me know and we'll stop."

"I'm not gonna break." I countered. I picked up the bandana and tugged it over his chin and over his nose to cover the bottom half of his face. "Keep that on." I smirked at him. His eyes seemed to blaze even darker.

I placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer, nipping at his neck before sliding my hands down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes watched me cautiously as I brushed against his pecks and pushed the shirt down his shoulders. I leaned up and tugged my own shirt up and over my head, followed quickly by my bra. As I slid the straps down my arms, I held the cups to my chest until I heard Daryl growl, low in his throat. I threw the bra by my shirt and lay back down, running my fingers down the bulging muscles on Daryl's arms. "Your play, old man."

Daryl groaned and looked at me, cautioning me with his eyes. He lowered himself, grazing his covered nose down the length of my chest, between the pillows of my breasts and down the center of my abdomen, stopping at the hem of my panties. He nudged the bandana over his mouth so he could use his teeth to nip the hem and tug my underwear off with his teeth. He sat up on his calves, holding them between his teeth like a prize. I leaned up, glaring at him and retrieved them from his mouth, tossing them in the pile of discarded clothing and brushing his hair back, patting him on the head.

He groaned and nuzzled his nose against my inner thigh, trailing back up to my chest, swirling the bandana around my perky pink nipples and causing me to squeak. He got to his knees and made a show of taking off his belt. As he snapped it and pulled it out of the last belt loop, I took it from his hands and put it around his neck, holding either side. He got his jeans undone and grabbed my thighs, wrapping them around his waist. As soon as I was adjusted, conforming to his body, I pulled the belt and brought his face back down. He scrambled to support his upper body as one arm as he shifted himself between my legs, he looked at me and I nodded, complying with him. I needed this just as much as he did. He slid right home and filled me to the hilt with a grunt.

"Fuck." I whimpered, pushing back with my hips as I adjusted.

He held himself still, breathing heavily beneath the mask as he waited for me to adjust to his size. I felt my inner walls tightening to reject the intrusion, but I fought the urge and thrust my hips again for him to continue.

My finger tips found my nipples and circled furiously as he watched, too mesmerized by my actions to move. I used my legs, still wrapped around his mid-section, to pull and push myself back and forth onto his throbbing length. I didn't have to keep it up for long. He quickly shook himself back into reality and began pumping his hips into me again, arching his back and hitting all the right spots. I bit my lip and jutted my hips involuntarily as he grunted and picked up speed.

I twisted the dusky peaks on my breasts one last time before grabbing the belt, still hanging from his neck. I pulled him down until I could feel the heat of his breath on my cheek. I gripped his hips, grabbing the sides of his jeans and pulled him harder into me, deepening the penetration. I felt him twitch inside my confines and knew he was close. I clenched tighter and trailed my hands between us to find my clit but he had already beat me to it.

"I wanna feel ye cum, darlin'." He grunted, his voice hazy with lust. He twisted hard on my clit, then circled soothingly with his rough finger tips. "Cum fer me."

I gripped hard on his jeans and cursed his name as I came spiraling down from my impending orgasm. I felt Daryl push into me harder, grunting roughly as I milked him for all he was worth.

He was still breathing heavily when he fell down beside me on his back. I gathered my strength and rolled over to face him, pulling the bandana down and fusing my mouth to his. He gripped the back of my head, holding me in place for a moment before pushing me away gently. "Git some sleep, princess."

I rolled over, curling up on my side and heard Daryl's zipper going back up, readying himself for any emergencies in the night. I sighed deeply and waited for my heart rate to slow enough for sleep when I felt Daryl flush his body to mine as he wrapped his arm around my waist.


	25. Isolation

**So many feels in this week's episode, I just couldn't hold back. I'm pretty impressed with how quickly this got finished. Obviously, I didn't cover the entire episode. I'm going to write another chapter, probably tomorrow or something.**

**Mary:**Thanks for reading! I actually got giddy when you asked! I was wondering what was taking everyone so long, no one's mentioned this for then entire length of the story. When I wrote the _Heat _series of one-shots, I decided not to name the girls for simplicity. When I decided to expand the story, I wanted this fic to be like princess's diary. I wanted this series to be in first person and I didn't want to name princess or give her physical identity because I didn't want it to be involved. Princess could be anyone or anything the reader wants. Princess focuses on her nickname because she's still so caught up on her past relationship with Daryl and how he used to see her that way, even now, she has trouble overcoming it. I have toyed with the idea of naming her, maybe in the last chapter or something, but I'm not dead-set on the idea because I don't see the importance of giving her a name.

**As always, reviews and alerts are welcomed and appreciated. :)**

* * *

The rip of a zipper woke me up just as much as the blaring sunlight peaking in from the flap of the tent being held open.

"Brought ye breakfast." Daryl said, his voice rough and soothing in the early hours of the morning. He held out a bowl to me and pulled myself up to a sitting position, tucking the blanket under my arms to hold it up. The bowl was still warm when I grabbed it. Grits. "Still like honey in 'em?"

"Yeah, that's good. Thank you." I smiled, grabbing the spoon and sampling the food.

"Traded out with Glenn and Maggie. They're outside, workin' on diggin' graves." He sat down beside me as he spoke.

"I can help. Once I get dressed and all that." I chuckled. "Really romantic, huh? Grave diggin'."

He nodded, fighting a laugh of his own. "Yer idea of a date?"

"Daryl! I need you!" Carol screamed frantically. The next thing I know, she appeared at the tent entrance and blushed when she saw me. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were -"

"It's fine. What's going on?" I urged.

"I'm not sure. Rick said it's urgent."

"M'comin'." Daryl grunted. Carol turned to leave, walking briskly up to the prison courtyard.

"I'll be right behind you." I smiled at him.

"M'sure it's nothin'."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." I grabbed my shirt and Daryl stood up, looking away as soon as I dropped the blanket to shrug on the tee shirt. He grabbed up my panties and jeans and handed them to me. "Thanks." I muttered.

"I'll be outside."

"Be right there."

I dressed quickly and came out to find Daryl pacing. We could hear Tyreese screaming from where we stood. "Come'n." Daryl growled. I practically had to run to keep up with his quick paced stride.

We came upon quite a scene. Rick, Tyreese, and Carol were circled around two burned bodies, lying in the courtyard at the end of two side-by-side trails of blood.

I gasped and the sight, nearly gagging. Daryl allowed me to clutch onto his vest as I hid behind his back.

"Karen and David." Carol explained quietly.

"You found them like this?" Rick asked.

Tyreese was fuming. "I came to see Karen, an' I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled it." The way he said it was frighteningly calm. Then he began to shout. "SOMEONE DRAGGED THEM OUT HERE AND SET THEM ON FIRE! THEY KILLED THEM AND SET THEM ON FIRE!" He stepped into Rick's personal zone, threateningly. Daryl shifted awkwardly, pulling out of my grasp incase Tyreese tried anything. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and bring 'em to me. You bring 'em to me, ye understand?! Bring 'em to me!"

"We'll find out who did this..." Daryl nearly whispered, lightly touching Tyreese's shoulder.

Tyreese rejected Daryl's kindness and pulled away. He spun to glare at Daryl and saw me. The way he looked at me, it seemed as though he only just realized I was there. "What about you, huh? You never did like Karen." He said, causing me to shake. I backed up into the cold stone wall behind me to escape him.

"You can't possibly think that I -"

"Oh, I already do." His hands found my shoulder and he used such force that I could feel his thumbs dig into the gaps under my collar bone.

I slapped his hands away. I was surprised that he let me. It was as though he just realized he had just put his hands on a woman. If there was any morality left in the world we lived in, true Southern gentleman should know better. "Ty, Karen and I never got along but I would never... I could never..." I whimpered. He didn't back up though, so I did the only thing I knew left to do to escape. I slid down the side of the wall and cried into my hands.

"Now that's enough man! Sh'ain't responsible!" Daryl grabbed for Ty's shoulder, trying to redirect him. His tactic back fired and Tyreese braced his forearm across Daryl's throat and shoved him into the wall beside me. Rick went to grab Ty, but Daryl warned him off. "We're all on the same side, man." Daryl said, trying to sound calmer.

"Hey, look. I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through... but you - you have to calm down." Rick tried to reason with Ty. He tried to ease him off of Daryl and Tyreese snapped, turning on Rick.

"Get the hell back!" He growled.

"No!" Carol warned, trying to intervene.

"She wouldn't want you being like this." Rick said. That's when Ty threw the first punch.

"No!" I screamed back, my voice still shaky. "Stop! Stop!"

Ty threw another punch before Daryl could try to wrestle him down. "That's enough man! That's enough!"

Rick got himself up and turned the tables, punching Tyreese with such force that he fell out of Daryl's grip, doubling over. Rick kicked his stomach and he fell on his back, leaving his face open for another punch from Rick's fist. "Rick!" Daryl growled. He got another punch or two in before Daryl caught his arm.

"Let go of me!" Rick screamed, over and over.

"No!" Daryl insisted. Realization finally struck Rick and he pulled back. Rick, Tyreese, and Daryl all tried to catch their breath as Carol and I tried to regain composure.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Daryl called after me.

I tried to dry my eyes as I stormed off from the courtyard.

I was mad. I broke down in front of everyone, I let Ty belittle me in front of the group; in front of Daryl. To make matters worse, I was a suspect for murder, or whatever it was that you could call this. What happened to Karen and David, no one was sure, but apparently I was at the top of the suspect list.

Daryl broke out in a run and his long legs didn't take long to jump in front of me. "Hey, listen!" I tried to push past him, but he held me steady. "Would ye listen ta me fer a minute?"

"What, Daryl?" I spat.

"Look, no one thinks that you –" He paused, rubbing his chin in complacent thought. "No one thinks you coulda done that. I know ye didn't. Ye were sleep all night."

"Gee, some alibi coming from the man who won't even be my character witness. Can't exactly tell everyone where I was when you can't even admit to everyone what we do behind closed doors, huh Daryl?" I pushed past him and made my way back to the tent to grab my hunting knife.

"Hey!" He hollered. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I got the flap to the tent open and turned to glare at Daryl. "Will you just let me be? All you ever want is your own fucking space! Is it such a foreign concept for me to want the same thing?"

He stopped in his tracks, biting his lower lip and crossing his arms. "Yeah." He nodded, quietly. "Yeah. I'll let ye be."

I slipped into the tent far enough to grab my bayonet before I pushed past Daryl and ran out to the fence, taking out my frustrations on stray walkers. Stragglers appeared before me at the outer fence and I speared them, almost always in the eye. I felt Daryl's eyes on me as I screamed. Dark blood and brain matter spattered all over me until my arms began to go numb.

I felt like I was about to fall out, completely exhausted, when strong arms grasped me around the middle, catching my arms and stilling my motions. "S'nuff." Daryl warned. "I promise, I'mma figure out who the fuck did this. Ye don't 'aveta worry 'bout it, anymore."


	26. Guilty Party

**Let us all take a moment to bask in the fact that Michonne and Daryl are so bad ass. I seriously wish I could re-write the whole 'mega heard' sequence from last night's episode, but it just didn't make sense. **

**Anyway, I had better plans, plot-wise, for princess. I wanted to start some major Carol conflicts. **

**Reviews and alerts are always welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

Quarantine may actually drive me insane. I never thought I could actually miss the inside of the prison, but being stuck in this cramped up tent with nothing but granola bars and beef jerky may be causing me hallucinations and more anxiety.

I decided to put down _Pride and Prejudice_ and save my flashlight battery and had resolved to lying just outside the tent to stare up at the stars. It must have been a new moon. The sky was clear and perfect for star gazing.

"Ty's still out there, diggin'." Daryl muttered, walking over to our shared living space. He dropped his rifle and stared at me intently. "Havin' fun out here?"

"Is it possible to feel more cooped up outside of the prison?" I sighed.

"Quarantine is fer yer own good. Glenn's sick. Sasha too. Everyone in block A's got it."

"What?" I choked out the words, leaning up on my elbows, staring in shock.

"Council's meetin' in the mornin'." He nodded slowly, grazing his finger over his lip. "I'mma need ta make a run. Ain't no question 'bout that."

"I could go, right?"

"Ain't no way in hell." He said very calmly.

"Seriously?"

"Safer here."

"I think the outbreak proves that theory to shit." I huffed, falling back down. I stared back up at the sky, defeated. "Poor Ty." I sighed. "First Karen…now Sasha?" My mind started spinning again, suddenly making me feel light-headed. "I've never killed a human being before, Dare." I sighed. "Not before, not in Woodbury, not here."

He took a deep breath, picking up his gun, again. "I'mma see to it ye never 'ave to." He crept towards the tent and nudged the flap open. "Ye comin' ta bed?"

I sighed, trying to quell my dizzy spell. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

* * *

I found Daryl under the hood of Zach's Dodge Charger, pouring in motor oil. I practically purred at the idea of riding in that muscle car. Watching Daryl getting sweaty under the hood wasn't helping matters. "Couldn't take something more fuel efficient?" I joked.

"Goin' out near sixty miles. Need somethin' fast. Need these meds yesterday."

I bit my lip at his harsh tone. "Who else is going?"

"Not you." He snapped. "Gonna take Michonne, Bob... gonna ask Ty."

"Sasha's sick, you really think he's gonna go?"

"That's my best bet at keepin' him away from you. Keep you outta trouble while I'm out."

"Oh, you know I'll figure out a way to get in trouble anyway." I smirked.

He slammed the hood down and pulled out his rag, wiping down his hands and taking a few steps closer to me. "Yer gonna stay 'ere. Yer gonna help Maggie... Rick. Lotta sick people round here. Lots o' stuff needs to be done."

"Yes, daddy." I teased, sticking my tongue out for good measure.

"Stop." He said, glaring at me.

I spun around and started to walk back to the tent. The full expanse of Daryl's hand connected firmly with my ass and pushed me forward enough to nearly knock me off balance, causing me to squeak. "Go on, naw." He huffed, smirking at me with a playful wink.

* * *

"Hey." Daryl whispered. His rough fingers skimmed my forehead and brushed my hair from around my face. "Wake up, princess."

"Wha-?" I whined, wanting nothing more than to sleep. The amount of light seeping in through the thin fabric of the tent told me it was not yet dawn.

"Gettin' a early start. Didn't wanna leave without sayin' good bye."

"Since when was that ever a problem?" I groaned, rolling back onto my stomach and turning my back on him.

"Y'aint still mad, are ye?"

"I don't want to be here alone."

Daryl grunted. "All that stuff..."

"You mean me being accused of murder?"

"Yeah. I'mma get to the bottom of it. Me an' Rick'll figure it all out when I get back." He sighed heavily, cleared his throat. "I wanna put a bolt in their head fer what they done." He admitted, calm and quiet. "I'll be back tonight. Ye don' have ta be alone long."

I rolled back over to study his face. He looked sincere. If Daryl could control things, I knew he would come back. "You can't make that kind of promise, though."

"Shouldn't worry 'bout me comin' back. Worry 'bout not gettin' sick. Tol' Maggie an' Rick ta keep an eye out. Figure we'll move the tent a little closer to the prison..." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, soft and sweet. Very un-Daryl-like.

"Hey." I laughed. "You know good and well you're not gonna give me proper goodbye kiss at the car, at least do it now."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked, wrapping a hand around the small of my back and pulling my body flush against his and kissing me more passionately, leaving me breathless. He pulled away, all too soon, with a grunt. "Now, git yer ass up. Got things to do."

"Yessir."

* * *

I watched Carol walk out of the gate and knew something was wrong. I followed her, watching her every move with suspicion.

She crossed the field and went to the stream by the gate. It was covered only by a slight little bridge. She leaned over the edge of the overlay, digging in the murky water. She began fussing with the hose that led to the courtyard, bringing in fresh rainwater to the prison. That would be the third time already this spring that the hose became clogged.

She wasn't even out there two minutes before walkers started closing in. "Carol!" I screamed. All I had was my bayonet, but I knew Carol would need backup.

"Carol, get out of there!" I screamed, running to the clasps on the fence and letting myself out, breaking out in a full run towards the growing heard surrounding Carol. She finally dropped the task at hand and dug the blade of her machete into a skull. It got stuck, wedged so deep in walker brains that she couldn't pull it loose.

I started stabbing temples and eye sockets blindly trying to clear a path for Carol.

I heard Rick screaming just behind me and spun to watch him shoot a few walkers with his handgun, the one he had long forgotten. I suddenly felt more at ease as he covered my back. Carol gave up on the machete and pulled out her pocket knife. She started slashing her way back to the fence.

We made it back inside the safety of the welded wire fence and Rick closed us back in.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I screamed at Carol, pushing her back into a rainwater barrel, toppling it over. She bounced back quickly, looking defensive. "You don't tell anyone anything, just run outside?"

"Hey, ease up!" Rick warned, stepping between us. "That was a stupid thing you did. We agreed we'd leave this for tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean it didn't have to be done, Rick. We're not always promised a tomorrow." Carol started to walk back off toward the prison and Rick looked upset.

I watched his whole persona changed before he called back to Carol. "Carol!" She stopped and turned back to face us. "Did you - did you kill Karen and David?" Rick said it so bluntly, so casually, I almost thought it was a joke.

"Yes." She said simply, and she walked back off into the prison.

My jaw dropped and I contemplated chasing her down and screaming out my frustrations at her, but Rick spoke before I could act. "Don't say a word of this to anyone. Especially not Daryl. I know this isn't ideal, but I'll deal with it." Then, he followed Carol into the prison.


End file.
